The Bet
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome is a new student at a school that has students betting against each for what they want more. What she doesn't know is that she's going to be a victim to an arrogant student that has his eyes on her at first sight.
1. Safe With Me

Inuyasha Story: The Bet

Kagome is a new student at a school that has students betting against each for what they want more. What she doesn't know is that she's going to be a victim to an arrogant student that has his eyes on her at first sight.

 **Chapter 1: Safe with Me**

On a nice sunny day, a girl, Kagome Higurashi has long raven black that reaches to her wait looks up at the building in front of her. As such she wears a uniform that belongs to this building. The tope is with with a green sailor top with a red ribbon from the middle. The skirk is green as well, reaching towards her knees. According to the school's uniform policy, the skirts are not to be shorted than the females' knees. But Kagome doesn't care about that. "Great." She speaks sarcastically. "Another school, which means another boring year for me." She sighs in the end. She adjusted her backpack over her shoulder and walks casually towards the entrance. She ignores the other students who spot her. "Whoa. Look at her." One whispers to another. Kagome rolls her eyes while closing them. She doesn't want to get them the wrong idea. The idea: She doesn't like arrogant students. Especially the males. She knows better that the boys are more egotistic, prideful, and arrogant for what they do. The girls on the other hand. Not so much. They do the best they can to avoid such stuff that the guys would do to them. Kagome looks down to her schedule and spots the first room, which happens to be her homeroom. "Finally." She smiles and walks in.

Inside the room, there are more males than the females. Unlike the other students who are sitting in their assigned seats, Kagome walks over towards the window sill and sits on top of it. She's not comfortable being around the guys. The door opens up to allow another girl come in. Like Kagome she wears the same uniform. Her hair is dark brown with chestnut brown eyes with confidence within them. She spots Kagome minding her own business by sketching something on her book. She walks up to her. "Hello." The dark brown haired girl greets her. Kagome looks back up to her. Observing for the girl's expression, she seems nice. "Hello." Kagome smiles back as she puts her book away. "I'm Sango Taijiya. What's yours?" Sango sits on the desk top. "Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here." Kagome does the same thing and sits in the chair.

Sango smiles a bit more. "Ah. A newbie huh?" She leans towards her. "If I were you, I'd be careful about these arrogant jerks." She points her towards the boys, not caring if they look back at her. Kagome nods. "I pretty much expected that when I came in." Sango chuckles softly. "Hey can I take a look at your schedule?" Sango asks politely. Kagome doesn't hesitate to give it to her. Sango pulls out her own to see what the two have in common. "Well, you're in good hands with me, Kagome. You and I have the same classes." She gives Kagome's schedule and sits in an empty desk beside her. Kagome could help but to smile in relief. It's been 5 minutes and Kagome just made a friend.

Not long after Kagome and Sango begin to talk among themselves, the doors open up again to allow two male students into the room. "I'm telling you, dude. You gotta check out this new girl." The first guy tells the other. The one who spoke is a guy in a man's uniform, which is all black from neck to foot. He has black hair that is just long enough to be pull into a small ponytail at the nape of the neck. He has violet eyes with a pervy expression. But what is startling to see is that his left ear is pierced with a small golden hoop. There wasn't any spool rule that allow guys to have piercings somewhere on the body. The other guy is in the same uniform as the first one. His hair is long jet black hair, with two locks on both sides of his face. His expression is fill of uninterested stuff from his wooden brown eyes. "Like I'd care about the new girl. I'm not that kind of guy who would place a bet that would involve her." The second guy counters back. He takes his seat in an empty desk seat. The other guy follows his lead. Just as the long hair guy puts his bag onto the hook on the side of the desk, he catches the glimpse of Kagome. 'Oh shit. Miroku wasn't kidding.' He thoughts as a faint blush appears on his cheeks. Miroku spots his friend in the matter he never thought he'd be right about. 'Gotcha.' He grins.

Once homeroom is over, the students gather their belongs and head out to go somewhere else in the school where their next class is. Kagome follows Sango closely so that she wouldn't get lost. She is just glad that her classes has her in there as well. While walking at a casual pace one of the guys bumps onto her side. "Hey, watch where you're going." He said to her rudely. Kagome is about to respond back to him, but Sango stretches her hand in front of her. "Don't. These are one of those arrogant ones." She looks back to her. However the guy glares at her. "Well, it looks like Taijiya has a newbie for protection." The guy speaks in such an arrogant attitude. Sango keeps her stoic expression. She knows a lot when comes to confrontations like this. "You should watch where _you're_ going." She speaks back and walks away with Kagome on her side.

Sango and Kagome enter their next classroom. "Sango. Who was that?" Kagome asks as they take their seats. "Oh, that's Takahashi." She gives the last name instead of the first. Kagome. "You weren't kidding about that guy." She comments to Sango. Sango smirks. "Trust me, Kagome. He's the most arrogant guy in the school. You should be lucky that I was there. But I know his reputation." Kagome raises her eyes in a confused look. "What reputation?" She asks curiously. Sango is about to tell more, until the guy that bumps into Kagome comes in. Not only him but also his friend Miroku. Sango knows better not to speak such a thing in front of him. She mouths later. Kagome nods back.

Once the next class is over, Sango and Kagome gather their stuff and head towards the door they came in. But a voice stops her. "Oh Sango." He chimes. Sango groans and turns around to spot that it's Miroku who called her name. Kagome turns around as well. "Oh Sango, will you go out with me?" He asks her. Kagome looks back at Sango. But what she didn't expect is a contact of a hand on her behind. Kagome widens her eyes in anger. She growls and sucker punch him under the chin. Sango blinks her eyes a couples. Surprised she never expected a reaction. "You got a lot of nerve of groping me." Kagome said to him. Miroku smirks up to her. "Oh you're feisty one. That's awesome." Kagome twitches her eyes in disgust. Just as Kagome is about to stomp onto Miroku's back, Sango holds her back. "Don't Kagome. He's like this to every _pretty_ girl he sees." Sango glares back to Miroku. Miroku whimpers, "Hey, Inuyasha. Help me out here."

Kagome turns up to spot the guy that bumps into her leaning onto the wall. "Why should I? You're the one who groped her, not me." He said with his arms crossed. Kagome shakes her head and goes out. Sango follows her. She turns around at the last second with the finger gesture 'I'm on you.' Miroku chuckles as he gets back up on his feet. "Are you ever gonna break that habit of yours?" Inuyasha asks him. Miroku feels hurts. "Why Inuyasha, how you could be so mean? I was being friendly." He said innocently. Inuyasha scoffs. "Yeah right. Do you honestly think that groping girls is friendly? No you're just a pervert. I'm surprised to see the newbie upper cut you. You deserved it." He grins in the end. Miroku rubs the soreness where Kagome punched him. "Yeah, but I prefer the slaps from the beautiful Sango." He sighs with a creepy grin on his face. Inuyasha sighs and leaves the room, not interested on what Miroku is up to.


	2. The Three Levels

**Chapter 2: The Three Levels**

It's the end of the first day of Kagome's new school. "Finally, I'm free." She smirks as she runs out the door. "Kagome wait!" Sango shouts as she catches up to her new friend. Kagome turns around as she sees Sango tries to get through the crowd of students of the school. "Hey what's up?" She asks Sango within arm's reach. Sango takes hold of Kagome's hand and takes her somewhere. "What are you doing?" Kagome asks as she tries to keep up. Sango find a suitable hiding spot for the two of them. To make sure Kagome doesn't say a word, she covers her mouth.

No longer than 10 seconds, the doors open to reveal Inuyasha and Miroku coming out. "I'm telling you buddy. You have to keep your end of our deal." Miroku said annoyingly as they walk to the swings. Inuyasha keeps his arms crossed, as well as rolling his eyes "Ha. Like I'm ever gonna keep my end. You on the other end, haven't paid up yours." He counters back. Miroku gives off his own annoying look. "That's because I haven't gotten the time to do it." He tries to defend himself, which is pretty weak in front of Inuyasha. "Don't play me like a fool, I know fully well how the betting goes." He grins with a gesture of the money. Miroku groans as he digs into his back pocket to pull out a black wallet. He opens it up and gives him twenty yen.

Kagome widens her eyes. It's her first day of school, and she is spying unwillingly, thanks to Sango's hand covering her mouth so that she could say anything. "You see, Kagome. This is what I meant about arrogant guys and their betting." She explains to her. Inuyasha puts the winning money into his money. "It's nice doing business with you, buddy." He grins as he leaves the school. Miroku groans in disappointment. Sango sighs in pity from her hiding spot. Miroku gets back up and goes the other way out of the school. Basically going back home.

Sango and Kagome pop out of their hiding spot. "Miroku doesn't like to pay for his loses." Kagome comments the previous scene. Sango agrees. "Well, Miroku isn't as rich as Inuyasha is. But he knows when the lay low when it comes to money." Sango tells her. Kagome nods meaning that she understands so far. "So what are these 'bets' all about? Isn't there a few that I should avoid?" She asks Sango nervously. They turn to the corner or Sango's street. "I'll have to tell you about it tomorrow." Sango smiles apologetically. Kagome nods again. "Sure. I can wait." She reassures her friend and resumes her walking back home.

Kagome arrives home from her stroll from school. She sees her shrine building in one part of the property, and a nice house in the far back. "It's good to be home." She smiles and goes towards the backdoor of the house. She opens the door. "I'm home." She calls out to whoever is home. "Welcome back, dear." An older woman's voice greets her warmly. Kagome takes off her shoes and goes into the kitchen. In the kitchen is her mother Ai Higurashi preparing dinner. "Thanks. Man what a day I've had today." Kagome gloats as she goes into the fridge to get a drink of juice. "What happened?" Ai asks her daughter curiously. Kagome takes a sit at the table and begins.

"Well, I was supposed to expect that school should be average and normal for me." Kagome starts off so far. "Could there be a problem at the school?" Ai asks in concern without looking behind her. Kagome must keep the betting business to herself. She can't get her mother freaked out about such things go around the school. "It's nothing to be worried about. But I did make a new friend." She smiles up to her mother. Ai smiles as she turns around. "That's great, Kagome. I just hope she's on good ends from whatever happens at that school." She spoke with soft seriousness in her voice. Kagome smiles up to her. "Not to worry. She's really nice to those who are nice to her. She's got my back." Kagome continues on for what's happening at the school, except the betting part.

The next morning, Kagome gets to street where she and Sango parted ways yesterday on their way home from school. "Morning, Kagome!" Sango calls as she runs up the road to get to Kagome. Kagome smiles back. "Morning Sango." Sango catches her breathe for running a bit. "So Sango, I know it's too early to know, but I have to really know what these bets are and how to avoid them." Kagome said urgently. Sango sighs. She was hoping that Kagome would forget about that topic. But it didn't work in her favor. "Alright Kagome. For there are three levels of the Bets at the school." She caves in. They arrive at their homeroom. Sango goes into her backpack and pulls out a blank sheet of lined paper.

Sango grabs her pen and draws down a chart of some sort. "Okay, Kagome, there are three levels of the Bets that happen here at this school." Sango begins as she writes down the first level on the paper. "Level 1 is the one you need to be at the most because it's the easiest spot to be on. Level 1 losers how to do the other's homework for a week." Sango explains the first level. Kagome raises her eye. "But wouldn't the teachers notice their handwritings?" She looks up to her. Sango digs back into her bag and pulls out a pen. "This pen is lent to the loser of the bet. It has a spell in its ink to fool the teachers. The ink has the DNA of the owner so that when the loser does the homework, the teacher will not know the difference between the two." Sango explains to her.

"Here." She gives the pen "This pen has my DNA. Try writing my name in your handwriting and I'll do the same with a regular pen." Sango gives Kagome another sheet of lined paper. Kagome writes Sango's in her handwriting. Once finished her handwriting wasn't the same as her own. It was undoubtedly Sango's handwriting. Sango was right.

"Okay for level 2…" Sango gets back onto the topic, getting Kagome's attention. "Level 2 is like those from the casinos. Money. Whenever students bet on this level, they have to negotiate about how much money each one has. And if one of those win, the person gets double the amount." Sango explains the crazy part. Kagome nods. "And for level 3?" She asks Sango nervously. Sango changes her expression from stoic to grim. "It's the one level you should never be in at all. Only those who are stupid enough to place their names on it shouldn't be one." She murmurs and writes down the one word Kagome wasn't even expecting. "Making out?" Kagome silently screams in horror. Sango nods, telling her this is no joke. "The winner of that part gets to pick whoever he wants to make out with the girl." Sango frowns. Kagome looks around to see some of the other student minding their own business.

Kagome nods. "But seeing you with that pen, you managed to win a few bets in your days?" She turns to the nicer part of the topic. Sango grins. "Pretty much. I won every bet there was thrown at me." Kagome keeps her smile. "So what kind of bets did you do on level 1?" She asks curiously. Sango puts one of the ribbons out of her backpack. "This is my first ribbon of my martial arts tournaments. The loser had to do my homework for a week. It was the easiest way for me to get ready for the next time someone challenges me to a martial arts match." Sango tells her with pride. Kagome can see the golden letters on it saying 'greatest fighter'. Kagome knew for sure she was in safe hands with her.


	3. Homework Showdown

**Chapter 3: Homework Showdown**

The next day Kagome meets Sango at the street that Sango's house resides on. "Hey there Sango." Kagome smiles at her. Sango nods back. "Oh hi." She responds back with less enthusiasm. Kagome catches it. "You okay?" Kagome asks her as they begin walking towards school. "It's just that today's the homework showdown." She said to her. Kagome raises her one eyebrow. "What is that?" Sango continues, "Every week, our math teacher wants each student to do a problem. It's just a way to see who's the one who was the most incorrect answers. This is just child's play for betting beginners." She tells her. Just hearing that made Kagome hold her chin. Sango widens her eyes. "Oh no. Don't tell me that you wanna place your bet on this." She begs her new friend. Kagome turns her head towards Sango. "Whoever said I was gonna place a bet on it? I'm just intrigued for how this goes down. Who knows? I just need to memorized for how this goes." She defends. Sango sighs in disapproved. 'What have I done?' She asks herself in her head.

It's math class, Sango and Kagome take their seats in their alphabetical order. Kagome is in the second row, but Sango has to sit on the other side of the classroom. Kagome knows for sure that she has to deal with being on her own. But that's easier said than done.

In comes Miroku and Inuyasha. 'Oh no. Not those guys.' She whines in her head. Miroku spots Kagome in front of his desk. Miroku elbows Inuyasha's side. "What?" He asks rudely. Miroku gestures his head towards his desk. "Looks like I get to side behind the new girl." He grins pervertedly. Just right before Miroku walks towards his spot, Inuyasha grabs hold of his ear. "Don't even think about it. You know what happened the last time you tried to grope her?" Miroku tsk tsk. "Oh my friend, that's where you're wrong. I bet that she has forgotten all about it. She's just getting the hang of me groping her." Inuyasha twitches his eye. "Find. If she hits you by the end of class, you have to do my homework for the weekend." Inuyasha places out his hand. Miroku smiles, "Sure, but if she doesn't, you have to ask her out, and she isn't allowed to decline it. No matter what." Miroku shakes his friend's hand.

Little did the guys know, Kagome heard their conversation. 'Oh no. If I hit that Miroku guy, his friend has to do his homework for the weekend.' She pretends to look over her homework. 'But I don't I have to go out with that guy.' She groans. Miroku casually sits behind her. Kagome is going have to think of a way to hit the guy from groping her. Sango on the other hand has something on her mind to make sure Kagome's out of the guys' bet. Inuyasha takes his sit behind Sango. "I know what you're up to?" Sango turns around with a frown. Inuyasha looks back at her. "Up to what?" He asks. Sango narrows her eyes. "I'm no fool, but I know fully well that you want to win your bet to go out with Kagome." Inuyasha grins, "Ah, so that's the new girl's name. Kagome." Sango isn't liking what she's seeing. "I bet that Kagome has a higher grade on her homework than Miroku." Sango places her bet. Inuyasha chuckles, "Her? Having a higher grade than Miroku. You know fully well that Miroku is on the top 10 students with perfect grades." Sango grins. "And you're one of the them." She comments his position. "Fine. If Miroku's grade is higher, you have to go on a date with him, no denial whatsoever." He gives his hand out. "Oh so you don't want to do the homework bid? Fine. If Kagome's grade is higher, she's off the hook of going out with you." She shakes her hand.

Soon enough, the teacher comes in. "Alright class, you know what today is. Homework showdown." He announces to his students as he erases whatever is on the dry eraser board. "As always, the first row is to do the first five questions." He snaps his finger after he turns around. Like what he explained, the first five students start doing the first five problems. About 3 minutes later, the five students finished their problems. The teacher hmms as he observes their work. "No bad you guys. Next row." He said. Miroku and Kagome make their way to the board and do the next five questions. Sango and Inuyasha watch carefully between Kagome and Miroku's work. Like Inuyasha told Sango, Miroku knows what he's doing, especially math. Inuyasha looks at Kgome's handy work, and is amazed on how well she is. 'Damn, she's as good as Miroku.' He comments in his head.

Both Miroku and Kagome finish their work simaltaniously. The teacher smiles. "I have to admit that Miroku is good as always. Same to you Kagome. But let's see how you can solve this equation." The teacher writes the down the problem on the board for both students to make sure they don't cheat he bplaces a sheet of cardboard between them. Miroku and Kagome look at the problem carefully. "Go!" The teacher signals to begin the race. Miroku and Kagome concentrate on the problem. Miroku manages to finish the problem first. "Done." He said quickly, putting the marker back onto the tray. Kagome finished hers immediately.

They step aside to let the teacher check their work. "Impressive Miroku…" Miroku smiles proudly. "However, you're answer is a titch off." The teacher tells him. Miroku proudness evaporates. The teacher looks at Kagome's work. "Kagome, I would never imagine that you'd be able to pull off this equation. And as such your answer is correct. Congratulations." The teacher smiles down at her. The class applaud her as well, which made Kagome blush.

Sango smiles triumphly. "It appears that your bet with Miroku is off." She grins back at Inuyasha. All Inuyasha does is sink in his seat in embarressment. 'Miroku isn't going to like this.' He thought gloomly.


	4. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Chapter 4: You Win Some, You Lose Some**

After Math class, the students gather their belongings and head out the door. All but Inuyasha. Miroku stops and turns around to see Inuyasha hasn't left his seat yet. Judging by the expression that Inuyasha is showing, means one thing. "He lost a bet." Miroku mumbles. To make sure Inuyasha doesn't fall behind, Miroku comes up to Inuyasha's side and yank him out. "Alright buddy, we're gonna be late for a our next class." Miroku said as he drags Inuyasha by the arm. Luckily enough, Inuyasha has his backpack on his shoulder.

Miroku and Inuyasha have gym class so they had to talk in private. Once entering the boys' locker room, a few of the guys change into their gym uniforms. The top is white with long sleeves with school emblem on the left side. The pants are blue and baggy. And since Inuyasha has long hair, he has to put it up. Inuyasha takes his time to change his wardrobe. Miroku knows better that it's not right to ask what exactly happened that made Inuyasha look like this. "We'll talk later, Miroku." Inuyasha tells hims in a stoic look and leaves the locker room. Miroku is confused. He never expected this side of Inuyasha before. But he is determinted to get to the bottom of this.

In the girls' Locker room, Kagome and Sango are changing into their gym uniforms as well. The top is white as well with the school emblem on the left side. The bottoms are red shorts that reach to the knees. Kagome tbends down to brush her hair to put it up into a bun. Sango does put her hair in a high pony tail as well. They walk out to see the other girls are waiting patiently until their teacher comes out. "So Sango what happened at math class? You seem more cheerful than usual." Kagome asks as they sit onto the floor. Sango keeps her smirk. "I happen to save your butt from the bet that Inuyasha and Miroku made." She tells her. Kagome remembers the bet the the guys made. The end result went like this; If she hits Miroku by the end of class, Inuyasha would have to do his homework for the weekend. But if she doesn't, Inuyasha would have to ask her out, and she isn't allowed to decline it. Kagome shows a disgusting look. "So what bet did you put off against Inuyasha?" Kagome asks Sango curiously.

Inuyasha comes out of the boys' side of the locker room and spots Kagome and Sango on the other side of the gym. He hears that Sango telling Kagome about the bet the he lost in math. Kagome sighs in relief. "So thanks to you, I don't have to go out with that arragant jerk." Kagome leans back. Inuyasha on the other hand doesn't like it when it comes to losing, especially betting. 'I have to come up with something. I won't go down easily.' He thought seriously. Miroku catches that glimse and knows fully well what his friend is up to. 'He wants to place another bet.' He groans as he waits by the wall.

The two teachers come out for both the boys and girls. "Alright, class. We're doing basketball. Girls vs. Boys." The female teacher speaks strictly. Inuyasha grins like the chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Miroku, I know what our next bet will be." Inuyasha grins at his friend. Miroku isn't liking this one bit. "What do you have up your sleeve?" Miroku asks him nervously. Inuyasha stretches his body. "Don't you get it. We're gonna play basketball and us boys against the girls. This is perfect for the bet I came up with." Miroku shakes his head. But then it hit him like a ton a bricks. 'Girls against the guys.' He repeats in his head. That alone made him grin.

The group gather in the center of the gym. The girls show their most serious looks on their faces. The guys mimic their looks. "Why don't we make this game a little interesting?" Miroku speaks to Sango. Sango keeps her look. "Not interesting. No matter what you throw at me." Sango declines the offer. Miroku chuckles. "My how sad. I heard that you won your last bet against Inuyasha in math class to get Kagome out of the bet." He speaks sarcastically. Sango just rolls her eyes. "Nice try, Houshi. But you should know I only one bet per day, so I'm not in." Sango repeats her decline. "Oh well, why not Kagome Higurashi? She hasn't place a bet yet. And it's her second day here." Miroku leans to her. Sango knows that Miroku would mention to try and place her in a bet. Sango looks at Inuyasha who is minding his own business. "Not happening." Sango glares at him. Miroku chuckles. "Ah Sango, you should know better that you don't make the decision for Kagome's behalf. Only she will either except the or decline the bet."

Kagome stretching her arms and legs. "Hey there." Inuyasha greets her. Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha in a friendly manner. "Hey." She greets back as she resumes stretching. "I just want to say I'm sorry for how I acted the other." Inuyasha apologizes as he looks back down. Kagome stands back up. "It's ok. But I'm not into betting. Sango did her part to make sure I wouldn't go out with you." Kagome smiles up to him sweetly. "I know. But we should be friends and make this is a friendly game of basketball." He offers his hand. Kagome look at his hand suspsciously. "I guess so." She shakes his hand. "And if I win this, we go out." Inuyasha quickly speaks and takes back his hand with a smirk.

Kagome didn't see that coming. 'How could I be so naïve to fall for that?" She groans in embarrassment. Sango sees what happen. "What did he do to you?" She asks Kagome in a worried look. "I was tricked into placing a bet against Inuyasha. Can you help me?" Kagome pleas. Sango sadly shakes her head. "Sorry, Kagome. I'm afraid you're on your own on this. What did he bet?" Sango asks the most important part. "If his wins, I have to go out with him." Kagome gives her the answer. "And what about you? What did you hope for if you won?" Sango asks for the other part.

Kagome grins wickedly. "If I won, he has to get his hair dyed white. But I didn't have time to give that to him." Sango holds her snickering. "Wow. I never expected that. Well we have to make sure you win and he loses this bet." She spoke optimistically. Kagome nods as they get into their position on the court to begin the game.


	5. Not What I had in Mind

**Chapter 5: Not What I had in Mind**

The bet between Inuyasha and Kagome begins. Even though it's not right to have a basketball game between the boys and girls. But in the school, it's means to build up your pride, skills, and confidence. And all three are on the line between these two players. Inuyasha shows off his skills in front of Kagome. Kagome is surprised to see how good Inuyasha is with the basketball. From his footwork to the dribbling and the shots into the basket. "Let's see if you can beat that." He said to her in smug. Kagome knows better not to take his words and cocky attitude. "Oh we'll see about that." She smug back to him. As such Kagome proves herself as a formidable opponent. Inuyasha didn't see this coming. Sure he's amazing in basketball, but Kagome. It'd be as if she's at a whole different level. She proved to Inuyasha just how good she is. Comparing to Inuyasha's skills, Kagome has definitely beat Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is in shock. Never in his life has he ever been bested by the new girl. But that doesn't mean that the other two tips will get in his way either. The next is pride. For anyone to know about pride, it's something not to trifled with. And in this case. It's Inuyasha's pride that might be trifled with in the basketball game. He concentrates on how Kagome moves her body in order to make her next move in the game. However, it's not the competitiveness that is clouding his mind. More like desire to get to know about her a bit more. And this day has proved one thing to know about her. Her skills as a basketball player.

The buzzer sounds to end the game. Inuyasha looks up to see the score between his team and Kagome's team. Shocking enough to make his eyes widen like saucer plates. His team lose by two point behind Kagome. "Ha looks like I don't have to go on a date with you." Kagome glees happily as she skips around the boy. Inuyasha just lost another bet. Another. Not one. But two. He isn''t going down without a fight. But he knows better not to have another chance to lost. So now he has to come up with a back up plan. "Hey since I won, guess I want you to do, Inuyasha?" Kagome leans up to him. Inuyasha didn't expect Kagome to get this close to him. She's going over her head by personal bondaries. "What?" He murmurs to her. Kagome smiles at him sweetly. "Well since I didn't get the chance to tell you after you shaked my hand when I had my guard down. Yo're going have to wait till tomorrow to know." She taps his nose and runs into the girls' locker room.

Inuyasha didn't move for a few minutes. Miroku comes up to him. "Hey. You ok?" He waves his hand in front of his face. Inuyasha blinks a few times and shakes his head out of the trance. "Uh. Oh I'm okay. I just lost another bet today." He tells with a gloomy look as he goes to the boys' locker room. Miroku gasps as he heard those words that went out of his mouth. 'He lost again?' He said in his mind. He follows his friend in the locker to change back in his school uniform.

In the girls' locker room, Kagome keeps on smiling. Sango catches her look. "looks like someone won her first bet." She comments the scene. Kagome chuckles. "Indeed I did. However I didn't tell him what I wanted him to do. It's best that I tell him tomorrow. Let's see if he can handle the consenquences of losing a bet to a newbie." She grins wickedly. Sango gulps. "Okay, I think I'm getting second thoughts on what you wanted Inuyasha to do since you beat him." She said in a nervous expression. The girls get into their school uniforms and leave the locker room.

After school, Inuyasha is curious for what Kagome would want him to do the next day. So in other words he'll have to follow her to see what kind of clues Kagome would prove. He gathers his belongings and spots Kagome with Sango talking with each other. He wants to get in closer to get a better hearing but doesn't want to get caught. So he keeps his distance from Kagome. The bell fings to alerts the students that it's time to go home. Once the students exit the building, Inuyasha sees Kagome going one way while Sango goes another. 'Sweet.' He grins as he casually follows Kagome to wherever she is going. So far they're in the shopping district of town. Inuyasha looks to see where in all places Kagome would go to. A few minutes later, Inuyasha sees Kagome going into a hair salon. He looks through the window to see Kagome talking with one of the workers. The worker is a girl with dark brown hair in a bun. She then types something down on the computer. 'She might be making an appointment for herself.' Inuyasha said in releif and leaves the area before any of the bystanders would get suspicious about his actions. "I guess I worried over nothing." He walks with his hands behind his head as he goes home. But he doesn't even know what exactly Kagome has in store for him.

Kagome walks out of the hair salon in the shopping district and heads out home. While she is minding her own business, her cell phone vibrates. She pulls the cell phone out of her pocket to see it's Sango who is calling her. "Hey Sango." She said to Sango casually. "Come over to my place." Sango tells her desperately. Kagome didn't see this coming. "Okay I'm coming. Give me about five minutes." Kagome tells her on her phone and heads towards Sango's house. Kagome then calls her house phone to let her mom know that she's going to Sango's for awhile. Her mom said to be home by 9:00 pm. Kagome understands the curfew and knows not to break that rule.


	6. The Best Weakness

**Chapter 6: The Best Weakness**

Kagome arrives at Sango's house in record time. She even remembers the descriptions of Sango's house. It's built like a dojo so it explains a lot about Sango's martial arts training. She gets to the front door and about to knock on it. But before she could, she hears grunting and shouting from inside the building. That proves more than enough that Sango is practicing her martial arts. Kagome shrugs her shoulders and opens the door quietly and walks in. "Hello there." A male voice stops her in her tracks.

Kagome looks to her left and sees it's an adult. "I'm looking for Sango." Kagome speaks immediately. The older man chuckles. "She's in the back. I'll take you there." The man answers as well gestures her to follow him. Kagome follows him closely and can see various objects mounted on the walls. "Sango has told me all about you when she came home the other day." The man gets her attention. Kagome looked surprised. "Has she? I didn't expect anyone I met would tell their parents about me behind my back." She said to him casually this time.

The man chuckles again. "It's just a phase. After all, any student who talks about someone behind their back would have mixed feelings about him or her." He points out as they arrive at the dojo entrance. "Like what?" Kagome curiously asks him. Before the man answers the question, the dojo doors open up to reveil Sango in a martial arts outfit. Her hair is way up in a ponytail. Her body is covered in sweat with a towel around her neck. "Thanks dad. Hey there Kagome. I'm so glad that you made it here." Sango smiles brightly and grabs her friend's wrist and pulls her in. "Bye dad." Sango waves and closes the doors rather quickly. The man shakes his head. 'Honestly, Sango. You should know better.' He comments in his head and goes back into the house.

Sango leads Kagome to the other side of the dojo. "So, you're a martial artist?" Kagome asks as she recalled that she spotted trophies and ribbons from events that Sango participated in. Sango nods with a blush. "Yeah, pretty much. It was my father's idea that I learn self-defense from anyone who would mess with me. Kagome nods. 'Note to self, don't mess with her.' She claims herself in her head. Sango spots the plastic bag in Kagome's hand. "What's in there?" She points to the bag. Kagome grins as she reaches in and pulls out. "Remember that bet I beat Inuyasha in?" She reminds Sango during their gym class. Sango nods, encouraging Kagome to go on. "I went to the hair salon and got this." Kagome chuckles as she reveals a bottle of white hair dye. "Really, Kagome?" Sango leans back against the wall closeby. Kagome can hear the decreasing euthusiam coming from her friend. "Is something wrong with it? Has Inuyasha dyed his hair white once before?" Kagome asks with concern. Sango shakes her head. "No, Inuyasha has never dyed his head white before." She answers casually.

Kagome is now confused. "So, his hair is immuned to hair dye?" She asks a more pathetic question. Sango sighs. "No, the thing is that Inuyasha is a half-demon. He's just in his human disguise so he can attend our school." Sango answers it more simple so it'd be easier for Kagome to understand the subject. "As such Kagome. Did you once told me that you lived in a shrine?" Kagome nods. "Yeah, but I'm no priestess. If I was, I would've sense a demonic aura from him." She explains the basics of a priestess. It's true that she lives in her family's shrine. But she has sacred spiritual powers, so she's just as average as she can get. Kagome looks down in embarressment. "So, I guess my reveal of my bet for Inuyasha is no good for him." Kagome said sadly as she puts the hair dye back into the bag.

"No, it isn't, Kagome." Sango cheers her up. Kagome looks back to her. "How can you be certain that I can surprise Inuyasha if my surprise is no good?" She asks Sango as she sits by her. Sango grins wickedly as she pulls out her own backpack and dig into it. Kagome leans forward as Sango pulls out a notebook with stick it notes on different pages. "What is that, Sango?"

Sango keeps her grin. "This here, Kagome is my greatest weapon." She opens the page that has Inuyasha's name on the post-it-note on top. "Your greatest weapon is your notebook?" Kagome raises her one eyebrow. Sango giggles, "No, this notebook is what I collect and write what their weaknesses are, even Inuyasha's." She places the notebook in front of them. Kagome couldn't help help but to read the list of Inuyasha's weakness. "So, the hair dye is no good. So which weakness should I use for my win?" Kagome asks as she can see there isn't much of Inuyasha's weaknesses. From the list, there's his baby pictures, nude ones of his butt with he was a baby for sure. Spicy food, but the last one is what made Kagome finds amusing. "So, this one weakness is what Inuyasha would never admit to?" Kagome asks Sango. Sango sees Kagome pointing that one weakness as she widens her chestnut eyes. "Yeah but it's hard to make it happen." She kindly protests her. Kagome thinks hard about what Sango said she looks down to read the weakness more carefully. 'His rival, Koga.' Kagome looks back to the top of the list. "I guess I'll got for spicy food." Kagome makes her choice. Sango can see the uncertainty look in Kagome's eyes. "Are you sure you want to go through this?" She asks her nicely. Kagome nods with a stern look immediately. "Yes I am. As bet is a bet and since Inuyasha doesn't know what going to happen, he'll regret making that bet with me." She narrows her eyes in the end. "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome waves good-bye and leaves the dojo.

My great followers, I'm so sorry to make you wait throughout the summer. Like any other time, I get that writer's block. But since it's the first day of school for my nieces, so I thought it's best that resume writing.

InuyashasGrl26


	7. Surprise

**Chapter 7: Surprise**

Kagome returns back to the shrine while the sun is setting showing an orange glow in the sky. The cool crisp air makes it obvious that Fall is coming pretty soon so she has to make sure she gets more layers of clothes to stay warm later on. She reaches the top steps of the flight of the steep stairs with a sigh. "So much for my own surprise for Inuyasha." She murmurs to herself, not like anyone else is closeby to hear her. She spots her little brother playing with a soccer.

Knowing him, he's wearing what looks like a soccer uniform. "Are you practicing for the team?" Kagome asks as she walks up to him. Sota picks up the ball and tucks it under his arm. "Yeah. I just made the team." Sota replies a big smile on his child like face. Kagome smiles back, "Well I'm proud of you. I know you'll win enough games to make it to the playoffs this year." Kagome kneels down to his level with an encouranging sound from her voice. Sota blushes in such embarressment. "You're just saying that." He looks away. Kagome giggles, "I mean every word. I'll make sure you win every game you play." She ruffles his hair and heads to the house that is at the back of the shrine grounds.

Inside Mrs. Higurashi is in the kitchen making tonight's dinner. "I'm home." Kagome calls out as she takes off her school shoes. "Welcome home, dear." Mrs. Higurashi greets her daughter. Kagome smiles as she comes into the kitchen. "How was your day, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as she continues cooking. Kagome pulls out bottle of water, "Nothing much. Just usual." She answers her mom before taking a sip of the water. Her mom nods, knowing it's best not to ask any personal questions. "Okay, I'm off to my room." Kagome announces as she leaves the kitchen to go upstairs to her bedroom.

The next morning Kagome gets out of her room as she begins to get her shoes. "What are you doing after school, Kagome?" Her mother asks as she cleans up the kitchen table since everyone had breakfast before they got dressed for the day. "Nothing much. Probably going to Sango's house if you don't mind." Kagome replies after she got her shoes on. "Actually, Kagome I want you to pick up Sota after his soccer team. His first game is this afternoon." Her mother gives her suggestion. Kagome looks back. "You can't be serious." Kagome whines at her. However, Mrs. Higurashi gives the stern with the expression, 'Don't conplain in front of me.' Kagome weakly nods back, keeping her word. "Alright, I'll pick him." Kagome groans sharply once she goes to the shrine stairs.

"Hello, Kagome." A voice greets her from belown the stairs. Kagome smiles, "Morning, Sango." She greets back. "What brings here? I know that you live closer to the school than I do." Kagome states so far. Sango giggles, "True, but I thought that it'd be best that we walk to school together. I know my younger brother leaves before me." Sango explains as they walk to school. Kagome hmms back. "You have a younger brother?" She asks her new friend. Sango nods back. "Yeah, he's playing tonight for his first soccer game. He made the team yesterday." She tells Kagome with a smile on her face.

Kagome can see how much Sango cares for her younger brother. "That's nice. I have to pick up mine after his first game after school." Kagome tells Sango so far. "No way. I have to do that too. We might as well pick up our brothers after school together." Sango widens her smile. That way neither of them would be bored. They see their school is coming closer. "We might as well hurry before either of us is late." Sango runs up ahead of Kagome. Kagome laughs as she runs after Sango.

In one of the classrooms, Inuyasha sits on the windowsill thinking. "What's up." Miroku walks up to him. Inuyasha looks out the window with a frown. "I lost a bet against that Kagome girl yesterday and I don't have the slightest clue for what she wants me to do. If I won, she'd had to go on a date with me." Inuyasha replies in a deeper frown. Miroku sits down to the seat closest to his friend. "Do you have any idea for what Kagome wanted you to do?" He asks casually. Inuyasha turns his head. "From what I could gather was that I saw Kagome as the hair salon yesterday talking with one of the hairdressers. I assumed she was going to make an appointment for me." Inuyasha explains so far.

Miroku raised his one eyebrow, "A hair appointment? Please, she doesn't have the guts to take you to such a place. That place is for girls, not guys." Inuyasha nods in an agreement. He has a point. For girls, they go to the hair salon to get their hair done. For guys, they go to the barber shop. "Do you think she knows my secret?" Inuyasha gazes at Miroku. Miroku sighs, most defintely." Inuyasha raises his own eyebrow. "How could she know about it? Let's time I've check, she doesn't know anything about me." He proclaims. Miroku nods back, "True, but there could be someone else who told her. Who do you think it'd be?" He asks in the end. Inuyasha thinks it thoroughly to figure out who it was who told Kagome about his personal secret. "Sango." He mumbles with a groan. Miroku snaps his finger. "Exactly. Every Kagome came here, Sango hang around her to make sure she got used to the place. I should've known she'd tell Kagome about it." He theorizes to Inuyasha. Before long the bell rings to signal the students to take their seats and begin class.

Kagome had to memorized what the weakness is for Inuyasha. Her original plan to dye his hair white was pointless since Sango told her that Inuyasha's disguised as a human. Thinking really hard instead of whatever is on the board, she remembered that Inuyasha hated spicy food. That alone is more than enough for Kagome to grin to make sure her plan works. She looks onto the lunch menu to see what's available for the students. So far, she finds out that it's taco day so there should be spicy sauces on the table for students to put it on their food. 'That should do the trick.' She keeps her grin on as she resumes paying attention to the board.


	8. Food Fiasco

**Chapter 8: Food Fiasco**

The bell rings to alert the students that it's time for lunch. "Finally." Kagome cheers quietly, as she gathers her belongings. "Hey, Kagome!" Sango calls from outside of Kagome's classroom. Kagome smiles back, "Hey, you ready?" She asks afterwards. Sango grins back as she pulls something out of her backpack. "I've got the big hot guns." She shows Kagome a bottle of hot sauce. "This is top of the line the spiciest hot sauce in my family's house. The only who can tolerate this stuff is my father. My little brother on the other hand is trying his best to be like him." Sango explains as she puts the bottle back into the backpack.

They make their way into the cafeteria. All around the large room, there are tables everywhere for the students to take a seat and talk with their friends. There are two lines to enter the kitchen to collect whatever the chefs are making for today's menu. Kagome spots Inuyasha and Miroku in line to enter the kitchen. "Knowing him, I bet they're getting their lunch as we speak." Sango said as she and Kagome find an empty table to take their seats and take out their own lunches that they brought with them. Sango watches carefully towards the kitchen's exit to make sure that Miroku and Inuyasha have what they have so the hot sauce prank can work for Kagome. Sango grins, "Watch this." She stands up and walks towards the exit that Miroku and Inuyasha came out of.

Miroku and Inuyasha make their way to the condements of the taco toppings. "So this bet you lost, you don't have the slightest clue what that Kagome girl wants you to do." Miroku asks as he grabs a little cup of lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. Inuyasha just shakes his head, "No. That girl might have something up her sleeve for what she has in store for me." He responds as he gets the same thing as Miroku does. "Hello, Miroku." Sango greets seducively, leans to his right side with a gentle smile on her face.

Miroku didn't expect this from Sango. Normally whenever he gropes her behind, he'd get slapped in the face as punishment and sometimes a warning from her. "What brings you here, Sango?" Inuyasha asks the question instead of Miroku. Sango leans back straight and walks to his side. "Oh, come on. We all know that you lost the bet yesterday and you didn't give Kagome a chance for her for what she wants you to do." She reminds him. Inuyasha groans. "What is it that she wants me to do?" He gets to the point. Sango giggles, "Well first of all, you have to go to Kagome and ask her yourself, not me." Sango suggests as she leads the boys back to her table.

Kagome minds her own business eating her lunch her mom made for her. She smiles as she bites down a little sushi wrap. 'Mom knows her cooking.' She glees in her mind. "Hey Kagome, look who I brought back with me." Sango gets her attention. Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha and Miroku following Sango behind her. Inuyasha stiffens as he spots Kagome at the Kagome. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku elbows him in the stomach. Inuyasha shakes his head. "Nothin'. Inuyasha replies looking away.

Sango gets behind the two and pushes them down to the seats across from Kagome. "Remember me, Inuyasha?" Kagome greets him coyly. All Inuyasha does is twitches his one eye. "Kagome, right?" He asks her nervously, as if he's deathly afraid of her. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Are you afriad of me or something?" Kagome gives a gentle smile in a scary way. Inuyasha shakes his head quickly, "No I'm not afriad of you." He claims as he crosses his arms. Kagome keeps her smile as she turns towards Sango with a nod. Sango nods back. "So, you want to prove that you're not afriad of me. Well then…" Kagome tells him as Sango gives her the bottle of her family's hot sauce. "…you should not be afraid taking a dose of this wonderful hot sauce." Kagome places the bottle in front of Inuyasha's tray.

Inuyasha widens his eyes. 'Oh man.' He groans in his head. "So, you forgot to ask me what I wanted you to do if I won that bet yesterday." Kagome reminds him. Inuyasha gulps as he slowly shakes his head. "Yeah. I did. So, what is it that you want me to do then?" Kagome changes her gentle smile to a grin. "Oh, don't tell me that you forgot about what I told you earlier. Man, you're so dense to remember stuff." She explains as picks up the bottle and shakes it in front of Inuyasha's face. "I want you to pour a dose of this delicious hot sauce into your burrito."

Inuyasha groans. He can clearly smell the scent of the hot sauce from the closed. 'I have no choice. And I don't want to place another bet on this girl.' He thought to himself in misery. He snags the bottle and pours a few doses. "Fine. As long you don't tell anyone else about this." Inuyasha sneers at her. Kagome smiles back as she sits back. "Agreed." She gives her word. Miroku and Sango observe Inuyasha carefully. Miroku and Sango know Inuyasha more than anyone else in the school. The trio watch Inuyasha take a big bite of his burrito with the hot sauce he poured in. Inuyasha immediately swallows down the food down his throat. Inuyasha grins back. "Ha! How do you like me now?" He asks them smugly. Kagome is clueless. For what she knows about eat spicy food, once it touches the tongue, it'd set it on fire. But Inuyasha's expression doesn't look his tongue is one fire.

Kagome leans towards Sango. "What's going on? I thought Inuyasha's mouth would have his mouth on fire." She whispers to her friend. Saango turns back to Kagome with a smile. "Don't worry. He doesn't know what that hot sauce does." She whispers back. Kagome turns back to Inuyasha to see that the burrito is all gone. "Nice try, Kagome. It turns out that this hot sauce is nothing by talk. No if you excuse me." Inuyasha stands up and leaves the group.

Once Inuyasha goes back into the building, Miroku turns to Sango with a serious look. "It's your father's hot sauce." He picks up the bottle. Sango grins. "That's correct. You see Kagome, this sauce doesn't actually burn the mouth. It actually burns his stomach from the inside. This is how my father trains this way so that he doesn't get fatigue during his matches." Sango explains the real purpose of the hot sauce. Kagome nods to shows that she understands. "So when will it begin its effects?" Kagome asks Sango curiously. Sango grins deeper. "It won't happen until the next 15 minutes. So, it shouldn't be long." She gives her answer casually. "And how long does it last." Kagome gives her follow up question. Sango leans back. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. All I know is when it'll activate it's burning sensations." She gives her follow up answer. Kagome nods to believe her. All that's left is to wait til the hot sauce takes its affects.


	9. Stomach Issues

**Chapter 9: Stomach issues**

The bell alarms the students that it's time to head back to class. Kagome, Sango and Miroku gather their belongings and head straight to the building. "I have science with Inuyasha this time. I'll keep a close eye on him." Miroku tells the girls as he takes the first flight of stairs to get to the second level of the school. "Let us know how he's doing?" Sango winks at him before turning around to go to her next class. Kagome shrugs her shoulders as she heads the hallway with Sango. Miroku catches Sango's wink at him and knew it right away that she's just messing with him. 'Sango doesn't know what she's getting herself into.' Miroku grins to himself before he enters the science room. He spots Inuyasha in their assigned seats. So far Inuyasha isn't showing anything from the effects of the hot sauce he had to put onto his burrito earlier.

Inuyasha leans back on his seat. He rests his head in his hands. "What's with that girl, Kagome?" He asks Miroku as his friend sits next to him. "Kagome is more like an odd ball than so called average." He replies back as he gets his science binder out of his backpack. "Odd ball my ass. She's up to something, Miroku." Inuyasha complains to him quietly. Miroku remember what Sango told him and Kagome about the side effects of the hot sauce. The bell rings to make Miroku hold off his upcoming nonsense until the end of class.

A few minutes earlier, Kagome leans towards Sango with a smile, "So what's with the wink?" Sango turns away a little with a blush on her face. "Nothin'." She quickly replies. Kagome keeps her smile. "If I were to know any better, you have a crush on him." Sango nods. "Yeah, but he's such a womanizer. Whenever he sees a pretty girl, he uses any of his stupid tactics to flirt with her." Sango explains so far to Kagome. "And he's been since he was a kid. This is one habit that he'll never break." She balls her on hand. "The nerve of that guy." She growls in the end. Kagome nods. She knows it's best not to continue on the subject. They enter their next class and wait till their class starts in session.

About 10 minutes later A shapr pain begins to take affect on Inuyasha. Inuyasha groans from the impact. He immediately holds his stomach. "What's the matter?" Miroku writes down a note and passes it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha holds hits stomach and writes down and passes it back to Miroku. Miroku takes it stealthly so that the teacher wouldn't spot it. He opens it up. ' _My stomach is killing me._ Miroku glances his eyes and can easily see Inuyasha's in pain. He writes back. ' _Wanna go to the nurse's office?'_ he gives his offer.

Inuyasha looks at it and knows it's the best offer. He weakly raises his hand. "Can I go to the nurse's office?" He asks his teacher. The teacher can see how much pain Inuyasha's in. "Miroku, take Inuyasha to the nurse's office." He tells Miroku. Miroku nods. "I'd be honored to." Miroku replies as he helps Inuyasha to his feet and get him to the nurse's office down the hallway. They make it to the nurse's office. The nurse looks up for her work, "What is it this time, Takahashi?" She asks in annoyance. Knowing her, Inuyasha has been trying to get out of school. "His stomach is killing me." Inuyasha weakly responds back to her. The nurse doesn't seem to buy his act. "Enough fooling around. Go back to class." She turns around and goes back to her desk. All of a sudden, the hot sauce effect triggers another nerve in Inuyasha. That forces Inuyasha down to his knees, and cluntching his stomach. "Does it look like I'm playing here?" Inuyasha speaks seriously to her.

The nurse points to the restroom. "Go." She tells them. Miroku helps Inuyasha get to the toilet. Inuyasha kneels down to the rim. Miroku down to his friend worryingly. Inuyasha begins to vomit whatever his stomach is trying to get rid of. After a few dry heaving and wheezing, Inuyasha managed to throw up. He moans as he slumps down to the floor. "Oh man. What did the cafeteria add to their special surprise dish?" He conplains painfully. Miroku kneels down to his friend's level. "Are you going to make it?" Inuyasha opens his eyes to Miroku. "I'll live. It's just that my stomach has been in a fight with itself." Inuyasha replies as he pushes himself back onto his feet.

The nurse can see that Inuyasha isn't playing around and after hearing the vomiting. She goes into the medicine cabitnet and putss out a bottle. "Here take this." She gets their attention. Miroku takes the bottle. "It'll settle down your stomach. Whatever happened in your stomach might've been would've an expired piece of food you might've been served." She gives the tablets and a cup of water. Miroku takes it and gives it to Inuyasha who sat down on the bed close by. Inuyasha gulps down the tablet and the water. "Do you have any idea which food that was behind this?" Miroku asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha thinks hard. "Well as far as we all know, the food that is prepared here are never expired. So if it can't be the food. The only other food is…" He looks up to Miroku, "…The hot sauce." Miroku flinches. "It's Sango's hot sauce. Why wasn't the hot sauce hot in the first place?" Inuyasha looks at his with angry eyes. Miroku knows this was going to happen sooner or later. In this case, it's sooner. "The hot sauce is actually her father's. According to her, the hot sauce doesn't burn the mouth, it burns the stomach within 15 minutes. That's why you didn't taste any spiciness of the hot sauce." Miroku explains to him.

Even though the tablet did its work, it made Inuyasha droswy. "You need to rest." The nurse simply tells the guys. Being stubborn, Inuyasha refuses to lie down. "Why should I? I should be back in class." Inuyasha said as he tries to get off the bed. "Can it, Takahashi. You should be graterful that I'll let you have the rest of the day off from the rest of your classes. Miroku, make sure you get your friend's homework." The nurse speaks seriously. Miroku nods and leaves the room.

By the end of the school hours, Kagome and Sango gather their belongings. "Are you certain that the hot sauce has down its thing?" Kagome asks Sango as they head towards the exit. Sango nods, "Oh yeah. That's gonna hold Inuyasha down for a while." She grins in success. Miroku runs down the other direction to the nurse's office. "What's going on?" Kagome asks Miroku. Miroku turns to them. "Inuyasha isn't feeling well. So, I had to get his stuff so that he doesn't fall behind." Miroku replies as he resumes his way to the nurse's office. Sango and Kagome look at each other and decide to join Miroku.

Inuyasha groans from the sudden fatigueness. 'What have I gotten myself into?" He holds his stomach again. "Hey buddy." Miroku comes in and sets down Inuyasha's stuff by his bed. "Hey." Inuyasha greets back weakly. "Do you think you can make it home?" Miroku asks his next question, observing Inuyasha's condition. Inuyasha nods. "Yeah, I can manage." Inuyasha gathers his stuff. He manages to get to the door to see Kagome and Sango up to them. Inuyasha can see Sango is unhappy. But Kagome looks more like…guilty.


	10. Who's to Blame

**Chapter 10: Who's to Blame**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he's seeing in front of him. To see Kagome looking like she's guilty for what she did to make him drink that hot sauce that upset his stomach earlier wasn't really what he was expecting. "Why?" Inuyasha asks Sango instead of Kagome because the raven-haired girl can't find the words to say to him. "Why what?" Sango asks defensively. "Why would you want Kagome to make me drink the hot sauce. I know fully well that stuff is your dad's, not yours." Inuyasha asks more specifically. Sango sighs, "Well first of all, Kagome doesn't know anything about you because she's new here. So, don't take it out on her." She explains to him, still noticing Kagome isn't saying anything to defend herself.

Inuyasha knows that so far about Kagome being the newbie in this. And for that he should've known better not to take advantage of her. In other words, he should be ashamed of himself to do such a thing. "So how was it that she knew about me hating hot sauce?" Inuyasha asks Sango. "Let's time I saw her, she was going to a hair salon to get something." He adds his reasoning to find out what Kagome was up to. Hearing that snapped Kagome out of her unknown trance, "You spied on me?" She glares at him. Inuyasha nods at her. "I didn't stick around to know what you really wanted me to do since I lost the bet against you yesterday, so I had to find out what you wanted me to do on your behalf." Inuyasha replies as he crosses his arms.

Kagome spots something on his left wrist. From what she can see for far looks like a wrist watch. "Okay, I went to the hair salon to get white hair dye because I wanted you to dye your hair white for the next week. That's what I thought until I went to Sango's dojo." Kagome admits her real idea. Inuyasha glances his stare from Kagome to Sango, "You told her, didn't you?" He asks in her face. Sango glares back. "Hey I only told her one of your secrets." Sango tells her back as they decide to go somewhere privately. Being in the school hallway is way too much for eavesdropping student to know something that they're not supposed to know about another student.

Inuyasha gestures the group to follow him outside of the school building. Once outside, he pulls out his cell phone. He speeddials a number. "Yes, come bring in the car to pick me, and my friends." He tells whoever it was on the other line. Kagome looks clueless, never seen any of the students to use they own cell. She decides to shrug off that stuff. She looks around to see Sango and Miroku using their own cell phones to call their parents to let them know where they're going. But Kagome, she doesn't have one for herself. "I might as well go home." She excuses herself from the group. Inuyasha sees Kagome turning around and blocks her way. "I don't think so." He intervenes casually. Kagome twitches her eyes. "Oh really? You and what army?" She asks him sarcastically. She is about to walk around Inuyasha until a huge limbo pulls into the parking lot. She widens her eyes, completely surprised.

Inuyasha smirks, "Oh so glad you asked. You see there…" He points with his thumb, "That's my army." Kagome sweatdrops dumbfoundly. Out comes a driver, who looks like he's enderly man with a bald head, and a thin beard and a moustache. "Lord Inuyasha, I have brought what you requested." The elderly man announced to Inuyasha. Kagome really didn't see that coming. "You're a lord?" She asks as she tries to calm down from this. Inuyasha rubs the back of his neck, "You could say that. But it's my dad who's the master of my manor." Inuyasha answers as he gets into the back of the limbo, with Miroku and Sango hopping after him. "Well aren't you gonna climb in?" Miroku asks her this time. He's been way too quick ever since the end of the school.

Kagome shakes her head. "I'd rather not. I have to go back home." She turns around to walk the genral direction of her shrine. Miroku and Sango nod at Inuyasha, knowing exactly what they want him to do. Inuyasha nods back and gets out of the limbo. The driver shouts out to him. "My lord, what are you doing?" Inuyasha stretches his body. "Myoga, take them to the manor. It appears that Kagome doesn't want to tag along." Inuyasha shouts back as he spots Kagome running as fast as she can to get away from this guy who she had felt sorry for a few minutes ago. Myoga nods and drives away, giving Inuyasha the proper privacy that he needs. Once he spots the limbo disappear into the distance, He turns around to spot Kagome almost disappearing from his sight. But that's where this cat and mouse game comes to an end.

Kagome pants a little after crossing the street to get a safe distance from Inuyasha. "I'm not gonna hang out with that guy anymore as she leans herself against a light post. After a few minutes to calm down her racing heart, she beings to walk back to her shrine. She just can't stand this guy. Ever since she met this guy, he was just so prideful, so egotistic, as well as too cocky for his own good. 'What was he thinking? Does he honestly believe that I'd fall for his shanenigans? The nerve of that guy.' She growls as she turns the street where the shrine is. "Well at least I'll be home in my home." She said to herself, unaware that Inuyasha following close behind her.

Inuyasha grins at himself. Now he knows where Kagome lives. "So, this is where she lives." He said to himself as he walks up the steep stairs to the top of the hill. He makes it up to the top to see the hill top is flat to see a lot of anctient buildings of the property. He looks to his right to see a huge tree. He has never seen such a huge tree in his life. "Not bad. I never expected this in such a sacred place." He said to himself. And that's what got him intrigued about Kagome.


	11. The Wrath of a Child

**Chapter 11: The Wrath of a Child**

"Hey what are you doing here?" A child's voice gets his attention. Inuyasha turns to the source to see it's a young boy with a soccer ball in his arm. "Nothing. Just browsing the area, kid." Inuyasha replies back to kid. The kid twitches his eye. He puts down his soccer ball, "My name is not Kid. It's Sota." He kicks the ball as hard as he can towards Inuyasha. 'You're mine.' Sota grins. But right before the soccer makes contact with Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha catches the ball with his right hand without looking at the ball itself.

"So, this is how you treat visitors?" Inuyasha spins the ball in his finger while turning his head. Sota growls, "Not visitors, I just don't like guys who would take advantage of my big sister." Sota claims as he tries to get his soccer ball from him. Inuyasha chuckles as he raising his hand higher to prevent Sota getting his ball back. "Oh, so you accuse me of taking advantage of your big sister. Let's time I've checked, I lost a bet against her and I was too dumb to stick around to know what she wanted me to do." He speaks conckily. Sota has had enough of this teenager. Knowing from he learned, he came up an idea. And this idea isn't going to be a good one on Inuyasha's part. Sota places his head in hands behind. "Oh, is that so? From what Kagome told me so far is that you have a certain reputation of bets that you place against her and other students." He speaks casually, trying to get Inuyasha his guard.

Inuyasha keeps his posture in place. "A reputation you say? Did Kagome anything specifically about it?" Sota walks in front of him. "Oh absolutely. You see here…" He leans to one side to see someone giving a signal of some sort. He kicks Inuyasha in the one place that is the most vunerable. That kick alone is more than enough to make Inuyasha drop the spinning soccer ball and hold his crotch, and drop to his knees. "…You've lost a few bets ever since she met you. And you should know better not to place against her. She knows a thing or two about getting things going her way." Sota said angrily as he picks up the ball and throws it onto Inuyasha's head. "From now on, don't you dare even think about placing another bet on my sister." He warns Inuyasha as he walks towards his house in the back.

Inuyasha groans as the pain subsides from the kick in the crotch and the bump on his head. 'Damn that kid is brutal.' He thought bitterly. Never in his life would he ever expect Kagome who is nice and sweet would have a little brother who doesn't take lightly on anyone who would me with her. He stands back up to see Kagome looking out of her bedroom window with her two fingers pointing at herself and back at him with the expression, 'I'm onto you.' Before closing her curtains, not to see him anymore. He dusts himself from the dust that made contact with his clothes. 'So that's how it's gonna be. Well Kagome Higurashi, the game is on.' He thought to himself as he walks towards the exit of the shrine to go back home.

Back inside the house, Kagome resumes any homework she has been assigned. A knock on her door gets her attention. "Come in." She tells the unknown guest. The door opens to reveal her little brother Sota. "Are you mad for what I did to that teenager?" Sota asks nervously. He's like this whenever he thinks he did something wrong. Kagome turns around with a assuring smile on her face. "No, I'm not. I'm glad that you kicked him in the nuts. I knew he was going to follow me home. I had you to teach him a lesson not to mess with a Higurashi family member." Kagome said softly. Sota smiles back. "That's good to hear. What if that guy doesn't learn his lesson the first time?" He asks her. Kagome grins darkly. "Rest assured, little brother. I will make sure he doesn't know what I'm capable of when it comes to betting. Don't forget about my own times I betted against other players in games." Sota nods back.

Back at Inuyasha's manor, Inuyasha comes into the garage door to make his way to the kitchen. He looks around suspicously, just to make sure he's the only one in the house other than himself, Myoga, and his friends. Finding the coast is clear, he goes into the fridge to get himself something to drink. "So what was it like at Kagome's shrine?" Sango asks him from behind. Inuyasha shows a scared look on his face. "Not good I take it?" Sango asks as she takes a seat at the bar with Miroku having his own drink. Inuyasha gets out of the fridge and walks to sit across from them. "I followed Kagome to her shrine." Inuyasha admits so far. Miroku grins, "Looks like our little friend here has a crush on her." Inuyasha blushes in pink. "Looks like I hit a nerve." Miroku adds with his teasing.

Inuyasha glares and elbows Miroku in the stomach. "You should know better not to tease him." Sango lectures him. Miroku nods, "My bad. That was my fault." Miroku admits back. "So, what happened at the shrine?" He asks Inuyasha curiously. Inuyasha places his glass down. "I got to meet Kagome's little brother Sota." He begins his story so. "He was in his soccer team uniform and he thought that he would catch me off guard to kick the ball straight to my face." Miroku and Sango looked at each other, "I know that Kohaku is on the soccer team so he might be on his team." Sango tells the guys about her own brother's position in soccer. "But I bet you got the ball before it made contact with you?" Miroku asks him. Inuyasha chuckles, "Indeed I did. But I didn't realize I let my guard down at the same time. He was up to something to find a weak spot on me. And he did." Inuyasha frowns in the end. "What did he do?" Sango asks him. "He kicked me in the nuts." Inuyasha deepens his frown a bit more.

Miroku made a face. "But there was more that than." He assumes. Inuyasha nods back. "He warned me not to make any bets against Kagome. But he doesn't know that I have a few tricks up my own sleeves. Kagome doesn't know who she's dealing with." He smirks in the end. "I'm just grateful he didn't get my watch otherwise, I'd be screwed." Inuyasha shows the watch in his wrist. He decides to take it off. Once off, Inuyasha's body pulsates as his long black haired lightens up to a silvery white color. His brown eyes turn into a golden color, his fingernails grow a few inches into claws, and his mouth has two little fangs into the canine's places. "Well it's a good thing she hasn't seen you in your true form." Sango speaks as she leans back. But that comment actually gave Inuyasha an idea. And that idea alone would be more than enough to give Kagome a test to see who is the best bidder.


	12. When Things Go too Far

**Chapter 12: When Things Go too Far**

The next morning Kagome and Sota walk down the shrine stairs to meet with Sango and her younger brother Kohaku. "Morning, Kagome." Sango waves her hand. Kagome smiles back with a wave of her own, "Morning." Sota and Kohaku go up a head of their older sisters. "Don't go too far away from, Kohaku." Sango calls out to him to make sure he heard her. "I won't." Kohaku calls back. "Same to you, Sota." Kagome does the same. All Sota does is turn around and sticks out his tongue. Kagome rolls her eyes.

Once they get to block of the little boys' school, Sota turns around. "Hey sis, could you pick me up after my soccer prctice?" Kagome kneels down to his level. You should know better that our mom is the one who's going to pick you up." She ruffles his head. Sota grabs her hands to get them off him. "Not tonight. She is going to her doctor's appointment around that time. And grandpa is going to be at his exorcist class. So that leaves you." Sota explains to her. Kagome groans. There are times she wouldn't listen or pay attention to whatever her mother or grandpa tell her in the past. "Ok, I'll pick you up." She ruffles his head again. Sota growls as he takes his sister's hand and get it off of him. Sota turns around and run towards his schoo.

Kagome groans again. "I envy you, Sango." She tells her friend. Sango raised her eyebrow. "About what?" She asks. Kagome sighs, "You have a nice little brother who loves you to death. My little brother on the other hand can be a pain in the ass." Kagome explains her comparision between her relationship with Sota with Sango and her own. Sango giggles, "There's nothing wrong about having a little brother. I should be grateful that I have one." She responds with a smile. Kagome smiles back. She has a point. It's not that bad to have a younger sibling. But it'd be hard for her to be the older one. Oh well that's life.

Inside one of the classrooms, Inuyasha (in his human disguise) and Miroku are talking among each other. "So Inuyasha, what do you have in store for Kagome?" Miroku asks him. Inuyasha is sitting on the windowsill to see the one spot where Kagome and Sango would appear. "I'm gonna keep on betting." He answers casually. Miroku doesn't looks convinced enough. "As in what kind of betting? Your reputation has been messed with. And you don't want to get it hurt again." He asks first then warns him. Inuyasha grins, "Not gonna happen. I'm actually gonna let loose on her. Sango on the other hand is going to be a problem." He frowns in the end.

It's true that Sango hangs out with them and all, but she's the only girl in the group. So, it was best that she hangs out with another girl who has a few things in common with her. "True. She gave Kagome one of your weaknesses with the hot sauce. There's no telling what else she told her." Miroku agrees with him for once. "But what other secrets did she tell Kagome?" Inuyasha asks him. Miroku shrugs his shoulders. "You tell me. That's all I know so far." He honestly replies. Inuyasha sighs as he gets to his seat, knowing that class is about to begin. Miroku deicdes to follow his example.

After lunch, the girls head down to their gym class. "Got any idea what Inuyasha might be scheming?" Kagome asks Sango as they change into their gym shorts and school shirts. Sango thinks with a hmm. "Not that I know, since neither of us had any of their classes so far today." She replies as she gets her hair into a high ponytail. Kagome does the same thing and they both head out the locker room and into the gynasium. As the girls head out they noticed that the doors to go outside are open "Doing track?" Kagome asks Sango. They look around the gym to see no one else is in there with them. "They might. Outherwise we would've been informed about going outside." Sango replies as she looks outside to see if their classmates are outside. Shockinly, no of them. "Then, where are they?" She turns around confused. Kagome shrugs her shoulders gesturing she doesn't know.

Sango goes to the other side of the gym. "Where are you going?" Kagome follows her. "To get some answers from the guys." Sango replies boldly as she enters the boys' locker. Just seeing that made Kagome widen her eyes. She knows fully well that girls are forbidden to go into the boys' locker room and vice versa. Sango stealthy looks around to see if there's a single dude in the locker room. She narrows her eyes trying to look around a bit better, as in not to go beyond certain parts of the place, let alone get caught. 'Miroku where the hell are you?!' She screams in her head.

Back outside in the gym, Kagome walks around to see rather or not she can find anything that's out of place. So far, the bleachers are pushed back to walls, the basketball hoops are lifted up to the ceiling. Even the scoreboard is off. That is until the lights in the gym shut off. It startles Kagome as she looks around to see if there's someone else other than Sango is in the gym. "What's going on?" Kagome shouts of to see if her own theory is true. The doors to the boys' locker room close up tight. "Sango!" Kagome calls as she runs to the door trying to get it open.

Back in the boys' locker room the lights turn off the same time the lights turn off in the gym. "What the hell?" Sango shouts angrily as she tries to get to the door to get out quickly. But the doors closed on their own. "Sango!" She can hear Kagome calling out to her. "Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asks from the other side as she tries to get the doors open. "Yeah, I'm fine. All of the sudden the lights shut off." Kagome gives her answer. Sango sighs, "Same here. If I were to know any better, we're the victims of a pranksters." She explains to her friend so far.

Kagome sighs as well as she looks around to if there's someone else who came out of no where. Still no one has come out. "Show yourself whoever is out there!" She yells to see rather or no one would reply back to her. Sadly, no one did. She gets back to the closed doors to the boys' locker. "Hey Sango, were we the only ones in the girls' locker to get ready for class?" She calls out. Sango heard her loud and clear. "Come to think of it, we were the only ones there. Could our schedules changes without realizing it?" Sango responds back to her. Kagome holds her chin. She had to memorized her schedule herself. She knows fully well that she had gym class with Sango early in the morning. Second period to make sure which one it was. "Maybe. I don't know rather or not someone changed it." Kagome sits down against the closed door, not sure to herself for what she should do now.

The girls are unaware that were hidden cameras are spying on them. One in the gym and the one in the entrance of the boys locker room. "I can't believe they've fall for that one." One voice chuckles for its acheivement so far. "And all I had to do is mess with their heads to make them believe that it's really their gym class. They should know better that its first class is not until 11:00 am. And it's only 9:15 am." The other voice speaks in smug tone. The first voice comes into the light of the monitors. And it was none other than Inuyasha. If Inuyasha is there that means that the other individual is Miroku. "I have to admit you have impressed me with your sutras to trick them into thinking it's gym class." Inuyasha said to Miroku honestly.

Miroku grins back. "Those sutras are made exactly to mess with their minds. I can't believe they've fell for them." He laughs in the end. "Why don't we take it up a notch." Inuyasha cracks his knuckles to flex them out for his next step in her plans. He grabs hold of the microphone that connects to the speaker of the gym. "Who goes there?" Inuyasha deepens his voice as much as he can to make sure Kagome and Sango wouldn't realized them. H snickers in the end.

Kagome and Sango stands up. "Open up the damn doors." Sango demands the voice. Miroku grins more. "I'm afraid that it's impossible to do so." He deepens his voice as well. "I would let you go that easily. You violated the rules of snooping in the boys' locker room. And for that you're trapped." Miroku explains the purpose or so the rules of the gym. "Quit messing around and let us out now!" Kagome shouts as she unnoticedly pulsates. Inuyasha and Miroku widen their eyes. "Holy shit. She's a preistess." Miroku confirms to Inuyasha. Inuyasha keeps his eyes wide open. "No way. How is that even possible?" He asks in anger. Miroku narrows his eyes. "I could help but to realize that she had spiritual powers. I didn't know she'd be one." Miroku sighs, "It's best that we let them go." He suggests to Inuyasha. "No way. I'm gonna mess with them a bit more." He speaks cockingly. Miroku spread his arms out. "Sorry, but I'm putting my foot down." He disagrees boldly. Inuyasha shoves Miroku to the side. What Inuyasha didn't know that Miroku accidentally pressed a button. The button is the boys' locker room door.

The door opens up and Sango runs out to Kagome who faints onto the ground. "Kagome!" She runs to her side. Kagome opens her eyes. "What happened?" Kagome asked weakly. Sango shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. All of a sudden, the doors opened up. And I found you collapsing onto the floor." Sango helps Kagome up by wrapping her arm around her shoulder, and the other on her waist. "Do you have any idea who could be behind this?" Kagome asks as they head out of the gym. Sango closes her eyes thinking really hard. "I know one thing." She concludes to her. And for such a thing, she had to come up with a plan of her own to get back to a certain duo who was behind the prank that they were victims of.


	13. Innocent Games

**Chapter 13: Innocent Games**

Sango decided that it's best that she plans her next prank thoroughly. She can't risk having her plan to be exposed, especially in the school. As such, she knows better that this isn't a solo one. She turns to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome?" She asks the raven-haired girl on her one side. Sango can see the confusion in her eyes, Examining the expression, it'd be as if Kagome might be hiding something that herself doesn't know what it is. "Hey, Kagome. You there?" Sango waves her hand in front of her friend's face. Kagome blinks her eyes a few times. "Oh. Sorry. I'm just worried about you." Kagome responds back in a monotone. That alone gets Sango concerned.

Before Kagome could speak, they come to the stairs of the first floor. She looks up to see Inuyasha and Miroku looking over the railing. "Hey there you two." Sango greets them first. Inuyasha waves back. Miroku on the other is anxious about what he found out earlier about the aura that Kagome possessed. "Hey, something wrong, Miroku?" Kagome's voice reaches him. Miroku looks to see the girls coming up the stairs. "So, what's going?" Inuyasha asks them this time. Kagome shakes heads, as a sigh as a no. Sango just shrugs her shoulders, a bit too casually though. "I'm just curious as to why Sango and I were the only ones at the gym this morning?" Kagome asks them. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before turning their sights back to the girls. "We didn't know that you two were the only ones there. Someone might've changed the schedule and didn't do yours?" Inuyasha gives his answer, hoping it's convincing.

Sango digs into her backpack to pull of her schedule. Kagome decides to do the same. Sango and Kagome read carefully to see what the first class is for the day. "So far, we have homeroom and then gym. Was there supposed to be something else to be first period?" Kagome tells them so far. Inuyasha looks up to see the clock on the ceiling, seeing it's 9:45 am. "Tell me, what time is your gym class?" He asks them. Kagome and Sango look at their schedule a bit more closer. It's at 11:00 am. Sango and Kagome only sweatdropped to realized that they were foolished to know their big mistake. "So, we were trapped in an illusion?" Kagome assumed to them. Sango knows that wasn't a trap. It was prank. She cannot just confront the guys. That could give Kagome the wrong idea on what do to with them. "If we were victims of the illusion? Who could be pulling the strings?" Kagome asks the group. "I don't know who it could be. But if we were to find out who was, we'll get him or her back." Inuyasha declares to them. Sango knows for sure it's obvious Inuyasha and Miroku who did. But she has other plans to get back at them.

The bell rings to signal the next period. "We'll see you later." Sango waves as she and Kagome go one way that leads them to their following class. Miroku sighs in relief. "You should be lucky Sango didn't get you?" Inuyasha comments to Miroku. Miroku shakes his head. "No. Sango knows fully well that we were the ones who pulled that stunt. At this rate, she's propably is plotting to get back at us." Miroku disagrees as he groans. Miroku knows way too well about Sango. Inuyasha? Not so much. Knowing him, Miroku has know Sango since they were kids. He knows better that Sango knows for sure it was him who did.

"Hey do you have with the girls?" Inuyasha asks him leaning towards him with his arms crossed. Miroku widens his eyes. "Oh shit." Miroku murmurs. "Looks like I'm dead meat." He claims as he runs off towards his class. Inuyasha shakes his heads as he goes a different direction for his next class.

Miroku enters the room where he spots Kagome and Sango sitting next to each other. The only seat left is right in front of Sango. He groans as he has to take that only spot in the room. Kagome and Sango see Miroku coming their way. "Got any ideas on what to do to him?" Kagome whispers to Sango. Sango grins wickedly. "Leave it to me?" She turns her gaze to give Miroku a more friendlier smile. "Hello, Miroku. What took you so long?" Sango asks him as he gets into his seat. Miroku covers his face a fake smile of his own. "I just got lost track of time. That's all." He excuses himself as he turns around to get back to focus whatever the teacher is going to lecture them today.

About 10 minutes later, while the teacher is writing on the dry eraser board for the students to write down into their notebooks, Miroku feels something tapping his arm. He turns his head to see a folded piece of paper. He knows fully well it's Sango's paper because once he opens it up, it's writing in pink, not blue or black.

 _I know it was you two who trapped us in. Why would you do that?_

Miroku shot his sight to see rather or not the teacher is still preoccupied with his work, he writes back in the piece of paper.

It was Inuyasha's idea to get back to Kagome. Not me.

He folds it back up and sends it back to Sango. Sango opens up to read what he wrote back. All she does is roll her eyes. And writes back.

 _BS, Miroku. I know fully well that you sensed Kagome's arura. Don't take me as a fool._

She passes the piece back to him. Miroku opens up the piece and reads the new message. He knows he's in trouble. But the problem is that Inuyasha doesn't know anything about auras. So Miroku is left with the dirty. He writes down his next message and gives it back to Sango.

Sango opens up the paper to read the new message.

We'll talk about this later.

Sango got him wrapped around her finger. She has ways to make him talk for sure. Miroku? Yes. Inuyasha? Not really. As such, Sango will have to make sure Kagome is on board to make them talk. Let's just hope Kagome will agree on her part to participate in whatever Sango's upcoming plan is.


	14. The Real Ones

**Chapter 14: The Real Ones**

After school, Sango and Kagome walk out of their last classroom. "So what is it that you have mind?" Kagome asks casually as she opens her locker to swap any items from inside. Sango copies Kagome as she grabs her stuff from inside of her locker. "I managed to make Miroku to come over to my place." Sango aswers as they walk out the door. Hearing that answer made Kagome raise her own brow. "Miroku is heading over to your place? What about your dad? Would he be mad at him?" Kagome ask the obvious questions.

Sango waves her hand. "Calm down. Yes, Miroku is coming over to my place. And no, my father is on board with Miroku. If you know what I mean." She winks at the end. Kagome sighs in relief. "That's good. I thought that your dad would be a pit overprotective of you. Is he like that whenever Inuyasha comes over as well?" Kagome her next question. Being the new kid, her first idea is to know as much as she can. Sango sadly smiles. "TO be honest, Inuyasha has never come to my house. Not once?" She admits to Kagome. That alone surprised her. "But you've know Miroku since you were a kid. And Inuyasha…" Sango stops her. "Inuyasha isn't too thrilled about my house and living situations." Sango states out to her.

Sango and Kagome are about to walk off the school grounds until a wandering hand touched the forbidden spot on Sango's body. Instantly Sango whips her body around and slaps the hand's owner. "Are you ever gonna get out of that habit you pervert." She growls at him. Miroku sighs in contentment. "Ah my dear Sango, you're just as feisty as ever." He smoothly replies as he rubs the slapped part of his face.

Kagome never expected this before. "So, you're heading over to Sango's place?" She asks obviously to Miroku. Miroku grabs his fallen bag. "I am. You should come too." He answers as well as suggested. Kagome glaces at Sango. "I'd like it if you come along, Kagome." Sango assures her. Kagome nods. "Sure, I'm on board." She smiles in the end of that. "Yo, what about me?" A familiar voice gets their attention. Kagome sees Inuyasha jumping down from the stone wall of the school. Sango raises her one brow. "Last time I've checked, you don't wanna come to my place because of what's there." She said to in a matter-of-fact tone. Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I don't recall being reminded of what stuff you have against me." He replies back in a defensive tone.

Kagome blinks her eyes, 'What stuff is he talking about?' She asks in her mind. "I'm coming and that's that." Inuyasha confirms as he leaves the yard first. "Hey, it's rude to invite yourself to someone's house." Kagome scolds him. Inuyasha turns his head. "It's not being rude, it's being able to train myself." He defended himself. Kagome is now confused. Miroku walks up ahead to walk and talk with Inuyasha. Sango takes hold of her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome. Besides I've only known Inuyasha for only 2 years and he's a bit edgy when it comes to hang around at my place. I'll show you when we get there." She tells in a kind tone so it can get Kagome to understand what's going on.

The group arrive at Sango's house. "It hasn't changed at all." Miroku comments the structure of the building. Sango just rolls her eyes, "Enough with the sightseeing, we have things to discuss." Sango gets his attention as they head towards the back of the house. Inuyasha keeps his arms crossed, pretended that he doesn't have the slightest interest on what Sango is up to. Sango leads them to the dojo where Kagome come to the first time she's here. "Ah, Sango. I'm glad you made it home." Sango father greets her first. He spots Miroku and Inuyasha and giving a smile with that genuiene eye expression 'Do anything to my daughter, you're dead.'

"Hello, father." Sango hugs him to give him her assurance that everything is taking care of. "And I see you brought Kagome as well. Tell me Sango, do you guys have a project together?" Sango's father asks her. Sango holds her forehead, "You could say that." She replies back without any further embarassment. He nods back and walks towards wherever he came from. "Okay, guys this way." Sango gets their attention and gestures them to follow her.

The direction Sango is leading isn't the same way Kagome went to the last time she was here. It was a whole new place she has never been before. Sango opens up a sliding door to reveal whatever it is inside. Kagome widens her eyes. Never in her life would she seen something in her life. In that room is a complex obstacle course. It's not any other obstacle course she would thought.

This one is way crazier. "Relax, Kagome." Sango speaks to get her out of her trance. Kagome blinks her eyes. "Oh. Sorry. I just never seen this before." Kagome replies as she walks around to get every detail of the thing. "Don't worry. You don't have to participate in this. Only the guys are." Sango reassures her. Kagome turns her sight in a confused look. "Not me? Who is?" She asks Sango. Sango points with her thumb towards Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome sees Inuyasha and Miroku stretching their bodies. "What is it that they're doing? Wait, don't tell me." Kagome looks back to Sango. Sango crossed her arms. "This ostacle course is only for them. This is where they place their _real_ bets." Sango explains to her. Kagome still couldn't believe such a thing happens here. "So it's not at school?" She asks Sango. Sango shakes her head. "Those bets are just for practice. They don't want to get the unwanted attention from the staff. If such a thing were to happen, the only punishment is the suspension for a month." Sango warns her in the end.

"So guys, what are the bets on this round?" Sango shouts out to the boys as they get to the platforms. Mroku is in a purple muscle shirt and black gym shorts. Inuyasha is in a red t-shirt and blue gym shorts. Miroku grins, "If I win this, you have to go out with me." He declares his bet. Sango twitches her eyes. "Really, Miroku? Could you come up with something else other than going out?" Sango tries to change his mind. "Ah, Sango. You should know better that this is the only bet I love." Miroku wiggles his finger at her. Sango groans. "Fine. But if I win, I want you to cut off that little tail." She declares her bet. Hearing that made Miroku twitch his eye. "Are you backing down on that bet, Miroku?" Sango grins up to him in a cocky manner. Miroku groans to himself. "Fine."

"Kagome, got any ideas what you wanna bet against me?" Inuyasha gets Kagome's attention. Kagome thinks about it hard. She spots the watch on his wrist. "That's some watch you have there." She compliments the piece of jewelry. Inuyasha raised it up to look at it 'Is she onto me?' He asks in his mind. "If I win, I get the watch." Kagome shouts to him. Sango looks at her. "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea how much that watch means to him?" Sango asks her in a more dramatic tone. Kagome grins smugly. "Is it just me, or does that watch have a special property that is connected to Inuyasha?" She asks Sango. "Fine. But if I win, you have to make me dinner." Inuyasha responds with his own bet. Kagome gulps. Inuyasha grins as he kneels to down. "Did I hit a nerve? If I were to know any better. You can't cook." He laughs in the end. "Fine. You're on." Kagome shouts back. Inuyasha stands back up, "Good, because if I win, you have to make whatever I want for dinner." He reminds her. Kagome groans, 'What have I gotten myself into?' She thought in regret.


	15. When We Win or Lose

**Chapter 15: When We Win or Lose**

The boys get into position to begin to see who will the bet. Sango pulled out a pistol. Kagome widens her eyes in fear. "Relax. It's one of those to start the race. I'm not going to kill." Sango calms Kagome down. Kagome sighs in relief. "Ok." Sango raised her arm up to get the boys' attention. "Alright, guys. Remember the deals." She reminds them. She shoots the pistol to get the guys to go. Inuyasha and Miroku race off like crazy. Kagome didn't notice how fast these guys are.

Just seeing through those obstacles, she couldn't keep up the sight of the two individuals. "I didn't expect them to be this fast." Kagome comments to Sango. Sango giggles. "Normally this is their true strenght here. But back in the gym they have to hold up their strength. They want to be show offs to the others." Sango explains the reason behind the boys' skills. Kagome understands where this is going. The boys make it to the finish like with Inuyasha beating Miroku's by one second.

Inuyasha grins in victory. "Face it, Miroku. You didn't stand a chance against me." He raises his ego. Miroku rolls. "This is between us guys and the girls. Not between us." Miroku reminds him. Inuyasha rubs the back of his neck. "Oh, my bad. Anyway. We have to see how to girls do here." He said back casually. Sango and Kagome come back in their gym clothes. Sango is in a pink tank top with black shorts to the middle of her thights. Kagome is in a lime green shirt with white short shorts, showing such legs that Inuyasha couldn't stop staring. "Like something you're looking at?" Kagome asks him in a mean flirty way. Inuyasha shakes his head quickly. "No. Just get ready to lose." He retorts at her. Kagome growls at him. She humphs him and goes to the spot where he was on the obstacle coourse.

Sango knows better that she should stay out of their conversation. Because either way if she intervenes, it wouldn't turn out well. She heads to her spot on the obstacle course. Miroku takes the pistol and does the same way Sango did when she had to start the race. He shoots and the girls begin their race. Obviously, Sango is the stronger one to get through the course more effeciently. Kagome on the other hand, not so much. She is halfway behind Sango. She is having a hard time to get through the course. Sango made it to the finish line way before Kagome could cross it. Sango turns around to see Kagome panting. "Sorry. Kagome force of habit." She kneels down to her. Kagome evens her breathing. "It's okay. No biggie." She smiles up to her. "So, I'm the loser of this round." She admits defeat. Sango smiles back sadly. "True. But also Miroku lost as well." She turns around to give a grin that is frightening to him.

Miroku turns to Inuyasha. "You gotta help me." He begs him. Inuyasha grins. "Geez, Miroku, I'd love to help, but I have a certain loser who has to make me dinner." He grins towards Kagome. "So sorry." He puts his hands behind his head and walks to the bench. Sango keeps her grin as she walks somewhere outside of the room. "What do you think she's doing?" Miroku asks Kagome as she sits down on the bench. "Don't you know? You lost your bet so she's getting what she needs to hold up the end of the bargain." Kagome reminds him. Remembering what he has do to, Miroku is going the other way to the exit. "I'm outta here!" He shouts. Inuyasha grins as he runs pass Miroku. "Oh no. You're not going anyway." Inuyasha pins him down. Real hard.

Sango comes back into the room and has something in her hand. A pair of scissors. Miroku can tell that Sango is hiding the evil look behind those cheery chestnut brown eyes. "Please Sango. Reconsider." He begs again. Inuyasha keeps his hold down. "Why thank you Inuyasha. I don't want me little client to get away from his end of the deal." Sango smiles as she kneels down to his level.

Kagome decides to join the gang. She kneels down to his level as well. "May I?" Kagome asks Sango as she lifts up Miroku's rat's tail. Sango nods as she snips off the tail off Miroku's head. Kagome looks at the braid.

"I thought it's usually a girl's hair that is her pride and joy. Not a guy's hair." She said to him. "Normally, yes. A girl's hair is her life. But there are some guys who consider that fact strongly." Inuyasha replies as he shows how long his hair is. Kagome widens her eyes. "I didn't know you'd have that much hair." She comments the length. Inuyasha's hair is straight black to his behind with forelocks to his chest.

Kagome looks back down to the braid. "How long did it take you to grow this thing?" She asks Miroku once Inuyasha got off of him. "About 10 years." Kagome blinks her eyes. Miroku answers as he takes the braid from Kagome's hand. He glares at the other two. "Just wait you two. I'll get my revenge." He declares. Sango rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, Miroku. It's just a simple hair cut." She goes after him. Miroku runs out the room. "Hey I'm not done with you." She shouts as she chases him out of the room.

Inuyasha gathers his things. "Speaking of deals, you have to keep your end of our bargain." He reminds Kagome. Kagome only groans. "Make you dinner." She said to him in defeat. Inuyasha only nods as he leaves the room. "You will be at my house this weekend. I'll give you the heads up on what I want you to make me." He grins as he disappears in the hallway. All Kagome does is groan and hold her head in hands. "I'm doomed."


	16. Ideas

**Chapter 16: Ideas**

The end of the week comes to Kagome much faster that she thought. It turns out that the bet was two days ago and she wasn't really sure on what Inuyasha wants her to make him. 'I justh ope it's not complex.' She groans in her head. She gathers her school bag and heads down to the kitchen. The only thing that she cannot ignore is the delicious aroma her mother makes for breakfast, lunch or dinner. "Kagome, make sure you have something to eat before you head out." Her mother spoke while still paying attention to her cooking on the stove. Kagome nods and grabs herself a piece of toast with butter spreaded on it, melting into the little openings to make it more delicious. "Hey mom?" Kagome looks up to her. Her mother turns around, "What is it dear?" She asks as she turns off the stove. Kagome takes deep breathe, "Was it hard for you when you started cooking?" She asks her. Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "At first it was hard for me to understand on how it was done and such. But after a few practices I was able to pull off anything I'd be making you guys." She answers back honestly.

Kagome nods, but with less enthusiasm. "I see. I was hoping I could do some cooking because I wanted to help Sango out with a dish she needs to help with." Mrs. Higurashi tilts her head. "Really? What kind of a dish is it?" She asks intriguingly. Kagome knows that she must've give her mother the 'I lost a bet and I have to make some guy dinner this weekend' respond aka lying for that one. "She found out she wanted to try a desert and it's a two-person job." Kagome fibs to her mother. Her mother just hmms. "I'll give you what is needed for the recipe." Kagome finishes her toast and bolts out of the house before her mother would question her even further. 'I'm so not ready for this.' She proclaims in her head as she goes down the stairs or her shrine.

Back at the Takahashi house, Inuyasha is drinking his orange juice a bit too much. "Take it easy, son. That stuff will go through your stomach." Izayoi scolds him calmly. Inuyasha places the glas back onto the table. "Sorry, mother. I just had to get going. So you'll be out of town for the weekend?" He asks as he gets his school bag. Izayoi takes the glass and puts it into the dish washer. "Yes, Inuyasha. I have been called to meet your father at the resort in the mountains." Izayoi answers him. "As such, you're on your own on making yourself something to eat." She adds her explamation. Inuyasha nods back. "Okay." He simply replies. "And I don't mean burning the house down as well." Izayoi warns him as well.

Inuyasha waves his hand, "Don't worry. I'm not one of those rebels who would burn their own house down." He assures, but Izayoi knows better that he might be one of those rebels. "I'm off." He shouts and heads out the house and goes to the garage to get his motorcycle. He puts onto his helmet and drove out of the property.

At school, Sango can see the sad hopeless face on Kagome. "What's the matter, Kagome?" She asks as she sits down by her. Kagome looks back up. "I lost my bet against Inuyasha. And you won't believe what he wants me to do for him." Kagome speaks in mono tone. Sango forgot about the bet between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Ooh, so what is it that he wants you to do?" She asks Kagome curiously. Kagome sighs, "I have to make him dinner this weekend." She tells her. Sango widens her eyes, "Make him dinner. Oh no that's not good." She recovers composer. "The only thing I haven't gotten to is what he wants me to make. So, it's unknown at the moment." Kagome explains to Sango. Sango nods back in an understanding manner.

Meanwhile Inuyasha parks his bike to bike racks and heads into the building. "Hey." Miroku greets him. Inuyasha places his helmet into his locker. "Hey. Did I tell you what I wanted Kagome to do for me?" He asks cockily. Miroku shrugs his shoulders, which means no. "I want her to make me dinner this weekend." Inuyasha raises his ego a little too much for the confession. Miroku shakes his head in disbelief. "What were you thinking? Having Kagome making you dinner?" Miroku frowns at him. Inuyasha raised his one brow. "What's the problem? It's not like I wanted someone else to do it instead of her." He rests his head onto his hands casually. Miroku deepens his own frown. "Honestly Inuyasha. When was the last someone else beside your mother made you dinner? No one." Inuyasha turns his head. "So what? My mom is the best one there is that knows about my likes and dislikes." He retorts back at him. "This is going to be a disaster I'll tell you that much." He murmurs to him. Inuyasha grins, "Maybe. Maybe not. There's no telling what Kagome is capable of." He comments as he goes to his first period class. Miroku on the other hand must warn Kagome and Sango about his immaturity. 'He's such a mama's boy.' He claims in his head and goes into his own first period class.

It's lunch time so the girls meet up with the guys at their usual table in the cafeteria. "So Inuyasha what is it that you want me to make for dinner this weekend?" Kagome asks him. The sooner she knows, the sooner she can practice the recipe. Inuyasha gulps down whatever he was eating. "Oh yeah, well I want you to make this dish: Ramen." He gives her the list. Kagome doesn't look surprised. "Really? Ramen? I thought it'd be more complex than that?" She comments his choice. Inuyasha chuckles, "Normally I eat the instant ramen my mom gets in the stores. But yeah, I want you to make ramen with a kick to it." Inuyasha explains to her.

Kagome looks down to the list that says Ramen on it. "Honestly, Inuyasha. Is Ramen the only dish you have. Is there anything else. Maybe something your mom used to make instead?" She asks him. Inuyasha shakes his head. "If I did that, you would've had a hard time perfecting the dish. Her dishes are way more complicated." He assures to her. Kagome came up with an idea. "I see. You don't think I have what it takes to make such a dish." She grins at him. Sango widens her eyes, "Kagome, you're pushing your ego." She tells her. Kagome glazes back at her. "Hey he was puching his ego at me. It'd be best that I push my own back at him." She counters back. "Fine then. I'll send you a text you the dish that I want you to make for me." He confirms as the bell rings to alert the students that it's time to head back to class.


	17. Such An Egotistic Guy

**Chapter 17: Such A Egotistic Guy**

Kagome couldn't believe it ever since lunch. 'Ramen. Of all the dishes Inuyasha wants for dinner. It had to be ramen. Honestly does he have anything else besides that? Apparently not. Not by a long shot.' She screams in her mind. She doesn't want to make scene to the others in the school. She gets to her locker and swabs her school supplies and pulls out what she needs for the night. "Ready to go?" Sango asks Kagome as she closes the locker door. "Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." She replies sarcastically. Sango shrugs her shoulders. Once they come out of the school building, Kagome sees Inuyasha and Miroku by a motorcycle.

Inuyasha looks to see Kagome about slip out of the property, "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha chases her out of the school yard. Kagome tries to run as fast as she can. She can't stand this guy's ego anymore, even if she has to chicken out to make him dinner. "Home." She shouts as she tries to keep on running. Inuyasha grins as he so eager to catch up to her. But since he's in his human disguise he cannot just simply run faster than the speed of light to catch the girl. He'll have to get to his motorcycle to get her. Miroku hands his helmet. "Get her." He encourages Inuyasha. Inuyasha puts on the helmet. With a grin and revs the bike. "With pleasure." He replies cockily back and drives out of the school.

Once Inuyasha disappears from Miroku's sight, Sango comes up to him. "You're just crazy to make sure Inuyasha gets what he wants." She comments his last action. Miroku rests his head onto his open his hands. "All I'm doing is to teach him a lesson not to get over his head when it comes to situations that he thinks he has it taken care of." He defends himself casually. Sango groans. "Well I hope you're right about that. If there's one thing Inuyasha can't get over…" She turns to him. "…is his ego." Miroku finishes her statement.

Kagome couldn't keep up her running. She finds an ally way and goes in there. She leans onto the wall to catch her breath. She can literally feel her heart beating extremely fast, trying to keep up with her running. But she knows better. All she's doing is hiding from a guy she has to make dinner for. But now she's hiding like a rat, as if a cat would find her and kill her right then and there. But now she realized that she can't go on like this. She'll have to forget about the bet and pretend it never happened. Unfortunately, that can't happen, what is done is done, and there's nothing she can do about it. She sits down onto the ground and hides her face into her arms. "What have I done?" She weeps.

Inuyasha turns to the corner of the street where he last smelled Kagome coming from. He slows down the motorcycle and pulls up to an empty parking spot and takes off the helmet. He sniffs again, trying to pinpoint where the girl has gone to. Even in his human disguise, he can also hear her at a long distance. He flexes his ear to catch a girl weeping close by. He walks on the sidewalk to find the source of the weeping. He turns to an alleyway. Seeing into its depths, the weeping gets a bit louder. 'I might as well confess to her.' He sighs as he goes in. He looks down to his wristwatch. He sighs again as he spots the girl he's been looking for. "Kagome." He speaks to her.

Kagome keeps on weeping that she has no idea that she didn't even notice that Inuyasha was there. She lifts her head to spot Inuyasha kneeling down in front of her. Kagome wipes her tears with the back of her hand. "What do you want?" She asks as she turns her gaze away from him. "Trying to find you." Inuyasha answers her simply. "So that you can have make you dinner. I'm sorry, but I'm backing out of this one." She stands up and begins to walk out of the alleyway.

A hand takes her wrist and stops her. Kagome turns around to see Inuyasha having his bangs covering his eyes. "What's gotten into you?" He asks her. Kagome raises her eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?" She asks him. "Why are you being like this? This isn't you at all." He asks in a more simple way to make her understand him. "I'm not into cooking. I'm not that good. I've tried so hard but it's not even close to perfection for anyone to eat." Kagome admits her lack of cooking. Inuyasha stands up to her level. "But if you haven't notice that ramen is the easiest one to make. Even I was able to make it on my own." He tries to cheer her up. "But the ramen you want me to make is harder than the instant kind. We're talking about a more complex dish. There's no way I can do that." Kagome tries to get her wrist out of Inuyasha's grasp. But the grasp is way too strong for her to get it out. 'This strength. This isn't a human's strength. It's more than just that. But what though?' She asks her mind.

"I'll tell you what." Inuyasha gets her attention. Kagome looks up to him. "If you make me dinner, I'll tell you one of my little secrets." He gives her an offer. Kagome begins to think about that. One is that how was it that Inuyasha was able to find that fast. And there's the strength that's way over the average human's strength. "Deal." She smiles up to him. Inuyasha smile and takes her out to the street where his motorcycle. "I'll take you home." He pulls out an extra helmet out of the motorcycle's back seat. Kagome and takes the helmet and puts it on. She hops onto the back seat and wraps her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "Ready to go." Inuyasha turns his gaze to her. Kagome nervously nods. Inuyasha revs the bike and rides off to her house, all he had to do is to receive directions from her.


	18. Meet The Family

Hello my fellow readers, Sorry it's been too long to wait until the next chapter to be uploaded. The thing is that there are some "Guests" who also write reviews on my stories. Apparently there's on who recently told me to make my chapters a bit longer than usually. I'm not going to tell any of you guys who it was that wrote, but that person shouldn't be so judgemental on my work. There are times that I'm a huge writer's block, so there's no telling how long it'll take me to come up with the next chapter will be. So with all do in respect, patience is a virtue and those who aren't the patience should learn from that instead of forcing an author to hurry up with the story and be done with.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Meet the Family**

Kagome gets a bit nervous on what will happen if her family meets Inuyasha. Well, he's going to drive her to the bottom of the steep stairs that lead up to her shrine. Inuyasha turns the corner on her street and pulls over to the side that is next to the stairs. He turns off the bike and put the kickstand down to make it stay up so that the mirrors don't break off if the bike is on its side. "So, this is where you live?" Inuyasha asks as he looks up the hill with an intrigue look. Kagome nods, "Yes, I live here. The stairs are my daily exercise. To improve my leg strength. If you know what I mean." She answers as she gets her backpack on her back more comfortably.

Inuyasha looks up again to see that the stairs are up to the hill and she wasn't joke at the slightest. The height of the hill is indeed high, about 20 ft. "Hey sis, whose this?" A younger boy gets their attention. Kagome and Inuyasha turn around to see Kagome's little brother, Sota coming up to them. "Oh, hey there, Sota. This is Inuyasha." Kagome introduces him to her younger brother. Inuyasha kneels down to the kid's level. "So this is your little brother? I'm on the same page." He smiles to him. "You have one of your own?" Sota asks him tilting his head.

Inuyasha shows a sad smile. "You could say that. But he's older than me and he's actually my half-brother." He ruffles Sota's head. Kagome blinks her eyes. "Half-brother?" She asks him. Inuyasha sighs, "Yeah. My dad had him with his first wife. But she passed away from cancer." He couldn't go on anymore. It's none of his business. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome apologizes to him. Inuyasha is surprised at that. "What are you sorry for?" Sota tugs his leg to get his attention. Inuyasha kneels back down. "She's very sentimental about someone's death." He whispers into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha and Sota look back up to see Kagome going up the stairs. "Hey wait up." Inuyasha shouts out to her. Sota runs up to the stair to catch up with her. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" Kagome asks in a sour attitude. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asks her as he runs up to them. "You took me home. So your welcome has come to an end." Kagome tells him. Sota gasps at her. "Sis, don't you realize that you're being rude." He remarks her. "So what. I didn't invite him." She excuses herself as she runs up the stairs way ahead of the two boys. "Then I'll invite him." Sota shouts at her. "Then he's your problem, not mine." Kagome yells back from on top of the hill.

Sota sighs, "It's her _time_ of the month. She's so moody." He explains to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ahs as they make it to the top. Inuyasha widens his eyes. The hill turns so flat that there's a lot of land where there's shrines on stone ground. On the right of the building is a massive tree. "That's the Sacred Tree." Sota tells him. Inuyasha just nods, and follows the little boy towards the back of the property to see a quant house. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my mom and gramps." Sota turns the doorknob to open it and go in. "I'm home." Sota calls out to whoever is in the house. So far, he knows his older sister is in her room. "Welcome home, Sota." An older woman's voice greets him. Sota leads Inuyasha to the kitchen. "Hey mom, I want to you to meet Inuyasha." He smiles up to her. His mother turns around from making dinner for tonight. "Oh, hello there. You're quite the man. Tell me that you are the one that my daughter has to make dinner for you this weekend?" She greets as well as asks him in a motherly tone.

Inuyasha didn't see that coming. From what he knows about the betting at school is that it's top secret between the betters themselves, not families. He rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah. I'm not much a cook myself. It's usually my mother who does the cooking, but she and my dad are going away for the weekend. Please answer me this, did your daughter mention anything else besides the dinner she is going to make?" He asks her nervously. Mrs. Higurashi holds her chin, "I wasn't sure but she wanted to learn how to make more complex meals, since I'm the one who does the cooking around the house. I'm more of a simple chef. I'm not that good for gourmet meals. Sorry." She honestly answers his question. Inuyasha nods, "Ok. I just curious. Is it okay I go see her?" He asks her politely. Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "Go on. I think she's in the middle of her homework. Maybe she could ask you for some help." She gives advice.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm a good, so there's nothing she needs to worry about." He smiles as he goes upstairs. He secretly sniffs around to find Kagome's scent to see where's it's coming from. The scent is so intoxicating that even in his human disguise his own demon half couldn't get over it. 'Lavender and Ginger.' His demon side tells him. He takes a deep breath and makes his way to the bedroom. Before he knocks on her door, he hears her sighs in frustration. 'Figures.' He grins in his head. He knocks gently. "Who is it?" She asks to the unknown visitor. The door opens up wide enough for Inuyasha to peek his head through. "Hey there." He waves to her. Kagome groans, "I thought I made it clear that your welcome was over when you dropped me off." She reminds him in annoyance. "It was your brother who invited me, remember?" He counters back. "Then why don't you hang out with him?" She asks him as she tried to resume on her homework. "No way. Your mother wanted to know if it was true that you were going to make me dinner?"

Just mentioning that forced Kagome to break the tip of her mechanical pencil. "I'm so sorry for telling my mom about this." She mumbles. She just doesn't have the strength to look at him in the eye. "Kagome, you forgot the most sacred vow about placing bets." Inuyasha walks up to her in a calm expression. "It slipped. I didn't mean to tell my mom about the dinner." She glares at him. Inuyasha keeps the calm look, not to frighten her. "You don't know what the secret vow is." Inuyasha speaks as he sits onto the end of her bed. "No." She replies quietly. Inuyasha sighs, "Other than making dinner, I'm going to go easy on you just this off this once. You're going to meet my family when they come home." He explains to her in more embarrassing way.

Kagome looks at his expression more carefully. He was calm a few minutes, now he's embarrassed. "What gives?" She asks him with a suspicious look. Inuyasha looks to her. "We all should know how parents and sibling like to embarrassment the hell out of us. Since your family is nice and decent, I thought that it's best that I return the favor to have my family embarrassment me in front of you." He gives her an offer. Kagome is surprised at this. He has point, there are points in time that family like to embarrass each other, even in front of their friends etc. But from the tone of his voice, he's being sincere. "I'm still making you dinner. End of discussion." She dismisses him and returns to her homework. "I'm not done." He walks to her. Kagome rolls her eyes, "I'm done. Now will you please leave so I can finish my homework." She's on her last nerve. "And that's why I'm here to help you." Inuyasha grins at her. "Last time I've checked, I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own." She reasons to him.

Inuyasha looks over her shoulder to see what she is speaking the truth. The topic she's working on is her algebra. So far most of her work is spot on and the answers are correct except for the last one which is the word problem instead of spot on formulas and equations. "The last one can be tricky." He comments the word problem. Kagome looks back to the one he was preferring to. "Yeah, some of them are hard to understand, let alone solving it." She agrees with him. "Mind if I help you?" He offers his help. Kagome looks up to him hesitantly, not sure if she can trust him with her homework. Thinking of what her mother told her on countless times, that it's okay to accept another one's help. "Sure." She gives her answers his question. Inuyasha nods as he begins to help her out.


	19. Unleashing Inner Steam

**Chapter 19: Unleashing Inner Steam**

Once Inuyasha helped Kagome with her homework, he leaves the house and walks across the shrine grounds. The wind blows gently around him and he approaches the Sacred Tree. He looks at the massive plant. Its bark is wrapped with robe and papers. Just being close to it makes him feel at a tranquility piece of mind. He needs to go home. And that's one thing he doesn't want his mother to scold him when he gets there pass his curfew. He walks down to his bike and drives away. 'There's something about her.' He only thoughts in his head. He needs to be more alert about what's going from now on. So far, he's surprised that Kagome's mother found out about the deal between them.

He pulls up the gate and up the driveway to his manor. Honestly. Just to think someone like him would live in a place like that. Just looking at that place would give people the impression that he, his older half-brother, or parents are famous of some sort. But that's just the way his life is. He doesn't want any of that kind of attention. All he has to do is just be there when told to. So much for that.

He gets into the garage and parks his bike in the open spot. He lifts his helmet off, and shakes his head. He goes and puts the helmets onto the rack where there's other stuff. He makes his way into the kitchen to see Myoga greeting him, "Welcome back, Master Inuyasha." He bows down in front of him. Inuyasha just waves as he walks pass him, "Likewise, Myoga. Did anything happen while I was away?" He asks his butler as he goes into the fridge to get something to eat. "No. Nothing. All I'm aware of is Miss Kagome Higurashi is to come over tomorrow to make you dinner." Myoga replies back.

Bad move. Inuyasha glares at him. "Come again? Was it just me or did you say something Kagome making me dinner tomorrow?" Inuyasha towers over him in an ager look in his golden. Myoga gulps, "I did, Master. Wasn't I supposed to know what's going on around the house." He asks Inuyasha very nervously. Inuyasha bends over him, "Oh really. Then tell me this. Who was it that told you about this?" Myoga sweats a bit more than he thought. "I believe it you." He admits to his master. Inuyasha raised his one eyebrow. "Me? Huh. Last time I've checked, I didn't say anything about this." He walks to the cabinets to get a glass out. Myoga follows him. "It wasn't you who said it to me. I just heard you telling Miroku and Sango when you guys got here the other day. I was just around the corner." He explains as calmly as he could.

Inuyasha widens his eyes, 'Man how could I be this dumb?' He asks so stupidly in his head. "As such you would've been able to smell me as well." Myoga reminds him about being a half-demon, even in his human disguise, he'd be able to smell him in such a close distance. "I'm just surprised." Myoga tells him before he leaves the kitchen to give Inuyasha some time to be by himself. Inuyasha groans as he goes up to his room. He was able to finish his homework at Kagome's place other than helping her on her algebra word problems. So, he's pretty much free to do whatever he wants. "I couldn't believe it." He groans again as he flops onto his bed. "I don't know what I should've been more careful of. My keen senses or my bets?" He asks himself. But he shouldn't doubt himself on both parts.

He stretches his body and goes to the closet to change into a more comfortable outfit. A red t-shirt and red draw string pants. He then takes off his watch on his left wrist. Once off, he's back into his half-demon form. He takes a deep breath and goes to one part of the closet pull out a long case. He pulls it out to get a good look around to make sure no one is close by to see what he's doing. He lifts up the latches on the case an open up the lid. He eyes soften to the item inside. He traces his hand around what seems to be a white cloth case made out of silk. He carefully pulls out the case and unwrap the on side. Out comes a stick of some kind, not just but two sticks have been pulled out. At one point of the stick has a flat long screw in the middle. Inuyasha pulls the other stick and turns its one end and screw it on. Turns out it's a cue stick. The stick is slick black with a white tip with the blue at the nose.

"Let's blow off some steam. I'm at a major mad mode." Inuyasha speaks to himself and goes out off of his room and towards to one spot of the manor he needs to blow off his steam, the billiards room. He opens up the door and walks in casually. Inside is a top of the line pool table with red velvet and cherry wood. "Would you like to have something to drink?" A male voice gets his attention. Inuyasha turns with a smile towards to a bartender. "Just a Pepsi, Totosai." He gives his order. Totosai nods back as he prepares Inuyasha's drink and gives it to him. "Thanks." Inuyasha gulps down the drink. "I see something have trigger your nerves." Totosai speaks nonchalantly at him.

Inuyasha grabs the tray that has the cue ball and the stripe and solid balls. He takes the triangle and places the colors in it with the black 8-ball in the middle. "Yeah, something happened, but it's not your business to know." Inuyasha looks at the bartender to put the cue ball to the other side of the table. Totosai knows better when Inuyasha gives that response means that he doesn't want to ask him any further. Inuyasha takes the blue cube chalk and rubs it onto the blue tip to the cue stick. The door opens up to reveal an individual walking. "You game?" It asks Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stands up from his position to break the cue ball. "I might. What are the stakes." He asks the unknown person. The individual walks into the light from the pool table's lamp. The person is Sesshomaru along with long white hair like Inuyasha's, but a bit longer. Down to his knees. His face is marked with two magenta stripes on his creeks. His eyes are cold golden eyes with a stoic expression with hidden amusement. Instead of pointy dog ears that Inuyasha has, Sesshomaru set is that of pointed elf ears. "I want to join you for your dinner date." He tells him in an emotionless tone. He has a cue stick of his own. Slick blue as the moon. "I guess Myoga told you already Sesshy-Fluffy." Inuyasha smirks at his older half-brother. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes. "You didn't tell me what you want if you won the bet." He cracks his knuckles. Inuyasha is getting fed up with others who would be foolish enough to eavesdrop onto to conversations that they're not supposed to know about. Now Inuyasha must think about what he would want his brother to let him do. "I get your Mercedes Benz for a month." He grins cockily. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to let down the stoic expression and replace it with a look of confidence. "You're on." He agrees with the wager and they begin their round of pool.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers,

The reviews so far are inspiring but there's a few that have me about certain points that really isn't meant to be read nor written. Especially the 'guest' reviews can be a bit too much to take into consideration for what they think is best for my work to be done. I'm not that kind of person who just ignores such things, I take things extremely seriously that it can really hurt my feelings at the least. So from now on, I don't want any negative or constructive criticism whatsoever. And for those who claim that I'm rude, arrogant or aggressive should know not to judge a book by its cover, especially the authors.


	20. Pool Showdown: Inuyasha Vs Sesshomaru

**Chapter 20: Pool Showdown: Inuyasha Vs. Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha bends down his knees so he can get a good aim on the white cue ball on the velvet table. Sesshomaru quietly observes his brother's posture to see what he's going to break. Inuyasha narrows his eyes for a second. Shaking his head, he decides to reposition the cue ball to a different spot on the imaginary line where it can be put down. Inuyasha puts the white ball onto the left and push and pulls the cue stick. With a hard push on the white cue ball, the stick's force make the white ball to go at a fast pace, thus breaking the triangle group apart. A few make it to the other side of the table. The red 3 ball manages to roll into a close corner pocket on the table. "Looks like, I'm solids." Inuyasha claims as he looks back onto the table to figure out which solid ball to pocket in next. So far there's the yellow 1 in the middle of the table, the blue 2 is close to the side pocket, but it wouldn't be good to put that in. The red 3 is by the farthest to the corner pocket on the other side. The purple 4 was by the 8 ball, which is a bad idea to hit them both. The orange 5 is in the same area but it's next to the blue 10 stripe ball. No good. The green 6 is right by the red 11 stripe. Not a good idea. The maroon 7 ball is next to the blue 10 stripe ball. No way.

From what the boys know over the years of playing pool is the rules of the game itself. Stripes and Solids are the easiest ones of the games to play. "Just make your shot already." Sesshomaru demands impatiently. Inuyasha looks up to him with a glare. "If you don't want to play, I'd get the Mercedes for the month. So hold your damn horses." He threatens before rethinking the next shot. He makes up his mind. He's going for the blue 2 ball. He gets into his position to strike the cue ball to the blue one. He hits the white ball as it rolls to the blue ball. The blue ball goes in, but the white ball goes in after it. Inuyasha groans as he overthought his idea.

Sesshomaru grins as he digs into the pocket where the white ball gone in. He looks at the table to figure out where to put it. He spots the green 14 stripe right in front of the side pocket. He sets the white straight by it. He positions himself and strike the white ball to the green stripe. Once hit, the green stripe got into the side pocket. "Wanna double our bet?" He taunts Inuyasha as he walks around the table. "Like what?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Sesshomaru kneels down to see where his target will be stuck next. "Instead of one month, make it two months to have my Mercedes." Sesshomaru hits the white ball to the purple 12 stripe into the closest corner pocket. Inuyasha isn't one to be lured into idiotic bets, but this one is something he must think thoroughly. "You must make me dinner for me and Rin on our anniversary next weekend." Sesshomaru speaks confidently as he strikes the white ball again to the maroon 15 stripe. Unfortunately, the white ball goes in after it.

"Done." Inuyasha agrees to the terms. He sees the white ball right by the yellow 1 in a line to one of the corner pockets. He strikes the ball to the 1 and it went into the corner pocket. The while ball ends up by the purple 4 ball. It's the moment that Inuyasha can get the 4 ball away from the 8 ball. He hits the ball and it perfectly gets the 4 ball away from the 8 ball, and into the side pocket.

So far so good for Inuyasha's turn. One after another, Inuyasha has managed to get all of the solids into the pockets on the table. "I'm looking for those keys Sesshomaru." He grins cockily. All that's left is the black 8 ball. From what he can see is that the 8 ball is in a straight line to the corner pocket. The white ball is all the way on the other side of the table. The remaining stripe balls are scattered all around the table, thus making it difficult for Inuyasha come up with a good shot. He moves his eyes to think of the best way to get the 8 ball so he can get that car. He decides to shoot the ball to the side to get a good angle. The white ball makes the move and hits the 8 ball. But the worse of it has happened. The 8 ball hit the corner edge of the corner pocket. As such, it didn't go in.

Sesshomaru grins. "I'm not giving you my keys anytime soon, But I'll be making my reservation once I win here." He counters back. He strikes the white ball to the remaining stripe balls into the other pocket on the table. "I'll ask my wife what she would like for dinner. I hope it's not too difficult to your liking." He keeps his grin on his so called stoic face. He is left with the 8 ball as well. He can see it clearly now. The victory is within his grasps. He strikes the white ball and it hits the 8 ball. But like before it hit the edge and didn't go in.

Inuyasha puts his smirk on. "You might as well cancel those reservations. Because I'm not going to cook you even an appetizer for your anniversary." He jokes as he strikes the white ball and it hits 8 ball and this time it went in. "But I'll be more than happy to take those keys from you for the next two months." He said in triumph as he takes his stick and turns around, "I'll be taking those keys. Tell me where they are." Sesshomaru sighs in defeat. "On the key rack in the kitchen." He grabs his stick and walks out of the room in a shameful manner.

Totosai just watches the two brothers square off in amusement while drying a glass. "I must say, Inuyasha. You have improved your game." He compliments Inuyasha's performance on the pool table. Inuyasha rests his hands under his head. "Pretty much. I mean it's been a long time since I've seen him in over a month so far. Normally he'd be away on long business trips with dad but this is rare for him to come home out of the blue." He replies casually. Totosai turns off the bar lights. "More or less, being a busy with your father is really hectic on him. Not even being with Rin is pretty hard on him as well." He comments Sesshomaru position.

Inuyasha grabs his cue stick and turns away. "It's all because of a bet he lost against my old man. Not my business." He said as he leaves the room with the desire to drive the Mercedes he's been dying to have.

* * *

I wanna wish all my fellow readers Happy Holidays. I'll continue this story by the New Year.

InuyashasGrl26


	21. Lap of Luxury

**Chapter 21: Lap of Luxury**

Inuyasha makes his way to the kitchen to spot the key rack by the back door into the garage. So far, there's a few sets of keys to each of the vehicles. One set for his father's black BMW. The next one is for his mother's Suburu forester. Inuyasha still doesn't get it why she wanted a regular car to begin. According to her, she maybe living in a lifestyle, she just wants to be as plan and normal as possible, as in not to get unwanted attention. The next key hook is the prized possession that caught Inuyasha's eyes. There they are, the keys to Sesshomaru's white Mercedes Benz. The keys themselves shine as bright as the sun shining into the house all around. He chuckles as he grasps the set. With such a touch, he can feel he could rule the road, but that's not gonna happen.

For now, he needs to get ready to pick up Kagome as her house. Looking down to himself he doesn't look ready at the slightest to pick up his personal chef. He makes his way to his bedroom to change into a more appropriate outfit. He looks into his walk-in closet to browse into his vast collection of clothes. He walks casually to see which top is the right one to wear. The groups of top go by t-shirts, beaters, blouses, dress shirts, sweaters, hoodies. He spots the velvet red dress shirt. He grins and takes it off its hang.

Next, he has to browses through his pants. Like the shirts the pants are organized as well. From the slacks, to sports shorts, to slacks, even the dress pants are neatly folded and put onto the drawers. He sees a good pair of black slacks and take them out. He then goes to his shoes by the door. From the sneakers, to the dress shoes, and the sandals. He spots his polished black shoes and grabbed them. He goes to his personalized bathroom to change. The bathroom is top of the line with the best of the best. The shower is with shower heads all around the body, so the isn't any need to turn the body around to rinse off the suds. The white marble Jacuzzi is deep enough for his body to be completely submerged. It's only purpose is to relax Inuyasha whenever he's so stress out. But that's not happening today. Inuyasha has someone to pick up and he has to look good, like smoking good.

Inuyasha takes off his shirt and shorts off to expose his muscles of his arms, shoulders, legs, and the perfect abs of a 6 pack, thus leaving his in his boxers. He throws the clothes into the laundry shoot in the wall so it can go straight to the laundry room in the basement. He quickly puts on his red dress shirt on first. Once on he had to pull out his long silver hair out from the back so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. Next, he puts on his black slacks and tucks the red shirt in them. He grabs a black leather belt so it can keep the slacks up. He looks on his marble sink and see his cologne and puts it on.

"Seems someone's on a date tonight." An older male voice gets his attention. Inuyasha turns his head quickly to see someone else he hasn't seen in a while. The man who is standing in the bathroom door is his father, Inutaishou Takahashi. "I never expected my old man who is supposed to be on his infinite business trips to be home at this time." Inuyasha comments his father's unknown arrival. "You and Sesshomaru had your pool showdown again." Inutaishou walks in to observe his son's preparations. "Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha rudely asks him. For now, he's not in the mood to take about such topics, even personal ones. "You should know better not to wager on such simplest things. Even for the ones back at school." Inutaishou hardens his expression in a disapproval look. "Sesshomaru and Myoga told me about your upcoming event."

Now he's done it. "When it's done, it's done." Inuyasha counters as he gets out of the bathroom. "Don't do it." Inutaishou stops his son in such speed the Inuyasha didn't see coming. "Don't do what?" Inuyasha asks him stupidly. "As in don't make that girl make you dinner." Inutaishou tries to stop his son. "I don't have time for this, dad. Besides, Kagome's is very sweet to me and my friends. Trust me, you'll like her right off the bat." Inuyasha reassures him as he makes his way to the garage and get to Sesshomaru's black Mercedes Benz. "Don't tell me that you beat you're older brother in a game of pool.?" Inutaishou speaks in such surprise. Inuyasha stares back, "Oh yeah I did. If I lost I would've had to make him and wife dinner for their anniversary. And believe me dad, Rin is extremely picky when it comes to food." He gets into the car and starts the engine. The soothing sound of the car makes him grin. He then pulls out of the garage and drives away to Kagome's house. Little does he know, his old man has something up his sleeve to teach his son a lesson. One that Inuyasha will never forget.

* * *

Hello my fellow readers and let's celebrate the new year of 2018. There's a lot that's gonna happen this year, one resolution is to finish up this stories and maybe, i mean maybe some of the other stories I haven't finished as off yet. I can't make any promises to make that happen, but I'll do whatever I can to pull that off. So enjoy the new year.

InuyashasGrl26


	22. Dinner Night Part 1

**Chapter 22: Dinner Night Part 1**

Inuyasha is beginning to enjoy driving his brother's Mercedes. Unlike the motorcycle his old man gave him for his birthday, this car's engine purrs like a wild cat. As such he has no thought of returning his brother's car anytime soon. "Okay, Kagome let's see what you're reaction will be when I pick you up in this bad boy." Inuyasha spoke in a smug tone. Although no one is in the vehicle with him.

Kagome is browsing her closet, trying to find the right outfit to wear for her 'date' with Inuyasha. A knock on her door gets her attention. "Who is it?" Kagome calls out to the unknown guest. The door opens on its own, letting in her little brother. "Sis, are you going through all this?" He asks her as he sits on her bed's end. "I have to. I don't have any choice. But I assure that I'm not backing on my next bet I'm gonna place at his house." Kagome reassures him as she pulls a black dress that is perfect for her to wear.

Sota widens his eyes. "As well as wearing that thing? Isn't that Inuyasha guy live in a suburban area?" He asks curiously. Kagome hangs up the dress on the door's hook. "According to Sango, Inuyasha lives in that fancy neighborhood outside of town." Sota widens his eyes again. "You're kidding. There's no way that guy would be that rich to begin with." He comments. Kagome sighs. "Apparently he does. His father is a CEO of Tokyo's top company Takahashi Tech Inc. He just doesn't want anyone else to know about his background." Kagome responds as she picks him up from her bed and drops him out of her room. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready." She closes the door.

She stretches her body out so she can make sure she moves around freely in her dress. She changes into the dress. The fabric is pure silk so it feels so nice to wear. The dress' bottom is very flowy to move to rise up as the hem reaches down to her toes. The top is v-neck with one strap over the left shoulder. She goes through her jewelry box to find her little diamond hoops and put them in. She also find her heart locket her father gave her when she was a little girl. The locket is gold with a picture of him inside. She puts it on goes back into her closet to find a pair of low heel sandals to wear. She sent to the side of her vanity to brush her long raven black hair to put it into a pony tail twist. After that she put on some eyeliner to make her more adorable. She throws her little basket to find so body fragrance spray. The bottle contains the scent of cherry blossoms which is her all-time favorite. With a few sprays on her two wrists to rubs them together to make sure that the scent is all over her body. She then goes downstairs to get her black jacket and gets it on her and quickly puts on her sandals and grabs her little purse, swing it over her shoulder. "Be careful, Kagome." Her mother leans her head from the kitchen. Kagome nods back and heads out the door.

The dusk sight in the sky gives it a nice crisp air. The sky gives off a gorgeous orange glow with the clouds in a shape of indigo. Kagome sighs as she walks casually to the shoji arc and looks down to the stairs. "Might as well get this over with." She sighs again as she walks down the stairs. As she walks down the stairs a car turns to her street. Kagome gasps as she hasn't seen such a fancy vehicle would roam around in her neighborhood. When she gets to the bottom, the fancy vehicle pulls over to her side of the street. From the iconic symbol on the car shows that it's a Mercedes. The vehicle comes to a complete stop right in front of her. The window on the passenger side goes down to reveal the driver. "Inuyasha? How in the world did you get this car?" Kagome leans down to see the interior.

Inuyasha turns off the engine and gets out. "It's my brother's. He somehow come home out of the blue. Let's just say he loan me the car." He answers as he gets to Kagome. Inuyasha is breathless to see Kagome in such a beautiful dress. The way her curves as shaped to perfection that somehow his instincts can't be hold back. Even in his human disguise, the demon within him is hard to contain sometimes. "You look lovely." He compliments her gently with blush on his cheeks. Hearing that made Kagome turn her face away with a blush on her own. "Thank you." She replies back shyly. Inuyasha grabs the passenger door. "Are we going to wait in the cold or get into the warm car?" He teases her. Kagome "The warm car." She gives her answer as she gets herself comfortable as well as making sure she has her entire dress in the vehicle.

Inuyasha closes the door and gets into his side. He starts the car which fascinates Kagome. The interior design has the top of the line leather in tan with cherry tree oak wood around a few gadgets. Even the dashboard is digital. "Looks like you never anything like this before." Inuyasha gets her out of her thoughts. She just nods "It's just there's a rare sight to such a car like this in my neighborhood." She explains to him. Inuyasha drives off in a comfortable route so that he doesn't freak her out. "I don't blame you. You'd find them all over in my neighborhood." He comments back as he drives to themselves to his neighborhood.

Kagome returns to her observations on the interior, the dash, the gadgets, and everything in between. She looks out see the neighborhood where Inuyasha is from. The houses or should she say manors and mansions are exquisite. "I've never been here before." Kagome tells him. Inuyasha nods back. "Yeah, but it's just too much to live with." He chuckles to her. Kagome looks to him curiously. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha sighs, "Well I first thought that it would be the best thing that ever happened to me. But there's just one thing missing." He frowns in the end of his statement. "And what is that missing thing?" Kagome questions him. "The missing thing is spending time with your parents. It's just my mother who takes care of me. My old man and older brother are the ones who are out of the house 24/7. So it's just me and my mother." He tells her as he pulls into the driveway of the manor. Kagome smiles as she such a pretty manor that she's going to cook in.


	23. Dinner Night Part II

**Chapter 23. Dinner Night Part II**

Inuyasha pulls out to the front door of his manor. Kagome looks to spot an old man in a black suit of his own. Judging by his stature, the butler is on the old side with the bald head and a thin moustache and a thin beard. The car comes to a complete stop. Inuyasha gets out of the car while Kagome is about to do the same. "You stay there." Inuyasha halts her as he walks around the car and opens the door on her side. "Welcome, Miss. Higurashi." The old butler greets her. Kagome steps out of the car. "Thank you." She bows to him. "I'll escort you to the kitchen." He guides her through the house. Kagome turns around to see Inuyasha driving the Mercedes into the garage in the back of the house. 'I take it he'll meet me in the kitchen.' She thoughts to herself as she follows the butler towards the kitchen.

The kitchen is unlike what Kagome expected. The size of the room is twice the size of her own kitchen back home. This kitchen is top of the line of the best of appliances, the white marble countertops and the black tile. "I can take it from here." Kagome smiles to him and gets to the pantry to see what's inside. From what's inside Kagome has never seen such gourmet foods and ingredients. She looks around to find a regular pack of ramen noodles. She grabs it and heads to a cabinet to get a pot, fill it with water and then places it on the electric stovetop.

Inuyasha comes into the kitchen via from the garage path and into the kitchen. He can see that Kagome has started off the main dish. But then he spots that she's going to the fridge. "What are you looking for?" He asks her. Kagome turns around to find him looking over her shoulder, "I'm trying to find a vegetable for a side dish. You should know better that eating just one dish isn't healthy." She scolds him as she continues on looking through the fridge. She goes through the drawers that has a few bags of vegetables. She smiles as she pulls out the broccoli. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "Oh no. Not happening." Kagome turns in shock. "What do you mean?" She questions him with her on eyebrow up. "I'm not eating any of that stuff." He points to the broccoli in Kagome's hand. Kagome is now on board what this is like. 'He's just a child trapped inside of a teenage body.' She comments his behavior. "Well too bad, you're having it." Kagome walks to the knife block to pull out a nice decent knife and begins chopping the broccoli into little chunks. "And it's going into the ramen rather you like it or not." She warns him without looking back at him.

Inuyasha only growls as he heads out of the kitchen. 'The nerve of the woman.' His subconscious taunts him. He is about to go upstairs. "Hold it right son." His father looks down at him, arms crossed, and a stern look in his golden eyes. 'Oh shit.' Inuyasha groans in his head. "Do you know what you're doing?" Inutaishou asks him immediately. "Going to the bathroom. What else?" Inuyasha responds as he is about to go to his own bathroom. Inutaishou grabs hold of his son's shoulder. "Nice try. You're being so rude to your guest. Not only that you're making her your dinner. That's ruder than rude. I thought I taught you manners of the Takahashi family and it turns out that you're just lacking them." He criticizes Inuyasha.

"He's only know the half of it. Not whole." Sesshomaru theorizes his father's judgement. Just hearing that mad Inuyasha's blood boil to a breaking point. "Enough, Sesshomaru. He's has better curtesy than you." Inutaishou scolds at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shrugs his shoulders and goes to his room. Once the door is closed, Inutaishou keeps hold on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I expect you to behave yourself. No more child business, no more whining." He warns in a threatening tone and releases the captured shoulder and goes somewhere else on the second floor.

Inuyasha goes back downstairs to go to the other bathroom. So far his father has a point. Ever since he was born, Inuyasha has been an extreme picker of food. Throughout his time growing up, he never like any veggies, like children. They just wouldn't eat any vegetables. Parents had to go through tactics to make sure they eat them. Inuyasha on the other hand had to use the reverse psychiatry to get what he wants. But it didn't work on his part. And now here he is, in the bathroom, trying to figure on what to do next. So far Kagome is in a stunning gown, making him dinner since she lost a bet against him earlier this week. Like it or not, he's going to have to grin and bare it, and get it over with. He splashes some cold water to cold his temper from what his father told. He doesn't want to get Kagome afraid of him, or his family. So far, Kagome has only the butler, but he didn't give his name when he escorted her to the kitchen. Might as well let her know one way or another.

He comes out of the bathroom and walks back to the kitchen to see Kagome making the ramen in one pot and the broccoli in another pot. He looks back to the table he sees that it's been set with two lit candlesticks, two wine glasses of ice in it, along with the plates and bowls in their proper positions. "Took you long enough." Kagome speaks as she pours the ramen into the two bowls, white rice and steamed broccoli onto the plate. She takes the pots to the sink and grabs a pitcher of water with her. Inuyasha has never seen anything like it. Not only has Kagome lives in a shrine, she knows a thing or two about table etiquette. "The is amazing, Kagome." Inuyasha compliments her. Kagome places the pitcher in the center of the table. "Thank you. You should know I've down on some homework on such stuff like this." She replies as she pours the water into the glasses. Inuyasha pulls her chair back to let her sit down and then takes his seat across from her. The aroma from the cooked food has made Inuyasha's nose go haywire. Even in his human disguise, he can't get over the fact of his nose being very sensitive to scent. Kagome breaks apart the chop stick and begins eating her meal. Inuyasha mimic her actions and takes a bite of the broccoli. It's true that he hates it, but somehow the way that Kagome did with it takes it to a whole new level. It's steamed, therefore it's more flavor to devour. Not only some folks wouldn't realize that their taste buds change over time so that they wouldn't know how to the taste of certain foods would be like later on.

"So what do you think so far?" Kagome asks nervously as she takes a bite of her food. Inuyasha gulps down the food down to his throat. "I have to admit that it's better than my mom's." He answers her casually. Kagome frowns shyly. "Are you sure you want to compare my meal with your mother's?" She looks to him. Inuyasha widens his eyes for what he just told her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that my mom is the only one in the family who cooks really well. I just never had someone else out of the family to make such a great meal." He explains trying to cheer her up. Kagome nods back. "I see. I'm just beginning to get better because I wanted to cook like my own mother. She's great herself. There's no other family member who can cook as good as our mothers." She theorizes to him gently.


	24. Inuyasha's Secret

**Chapter 24. Inuyasha's Secret**

Inuyasha could only agree with her. Moms are the bomb. He looks down to his plate and finished his meal in an easy pace. "So, I forgot who that butler was who brought me in earlier." Kagome decides to get to a different topic. Inuyasha smiles, "That's Myoga. He's been our butler for generations." He answers as he takes a sip of his iced water. "Generations?" Kagome asks in surprise. Inuyasha nods back, "Yeah, you see Myoga is a demon thus he outlives humans. So he's been around for a _long_ time." Inuyasha explains to her. Kagome doesn't change her surprised express, "A demon is your butler? If he's been around for that long so he must've looked after your great, great, great, great, great, great, grandparents." She tells him as she tries to think for how long that demon has been to look after Inuyasha's family.

"Not any my five-time great grandparents, just my old man." Inuyasha corrects her. Kagome looks confused now. "Since your father?" She asks him. Inuyasha sighs and shows the watch that Kagome betted for him to give her at Sango's house. "This isn't any watch that I'm wearing her." He poses the watch in front of her. Kagome tilts her head to see it a bit better. From what she can see it's a like a golden Rolex watch he's wearing. "Looks like an average watch to me." She comments to him.

Inuyasha sighs then chuckles, "That's because it's not. It has a power to make me look human." He replies as he is about to unclasp the watch. "Look human?" Kagome asks him curiously. Inuyasha takes off the watch and gives it to her. Kagome gently takes the jewelry and can immediately sense a powerful aura coming out of it. She looks back to see Inuyasha pulsing. She observes Inuyasha's jet black hair shines in silver color, his wooden brown eyes turn honey gold, the fingernails in his hands grow out to straight claws. His teeth grew with little fangs from the canine parts of the jaws. But what really intrigued Kagome was that his human ears vanished and then all of sudden two like pointed dog ears appeared on top of his head.

Inuyasha waits nervously to see what she might say about his new appearance. "Wow." She just told him. That made Inuyasha blink in surprised. "You're not scared of this form you're seeing?" He asks her. Kagome shakes her head with a smile, "Why should I be scared of you? You just have another form, big deal." Kagome honestly replies as she gives the watch back to him.

That definitely made Inuyasha get his guard down. Never in his life who anyone to openly admit that they're scared of his form. "You have quite the appearances of a demon." Kagome comments before taking a sip of her water. "Half-demon." He corrects her guess. Kagome swallows her water quickly, causing a few drops to go down the wrong tube. She pounds her chest. Inuyasha gets to her side. "You okay?" He asks her gently. Kagome coughs a few times until she is able to speak. "Yeah, I just didn't see that coming." She looks back his. Clearly, she can see how fast Inuyasha reacted to make sure she's okay. "So, you're a half demon?" She asks him a few seconds later. Inuyasha just nods, gesturing her to follow him, "Come with me." He said as he guides her somewhere else in the manor.

Kagome looks around to see a few portraits of Inuyasha's father in different uniforms throughout the history. "So your father lived throughout history?" She gets his attention. Inuyasha nods back as he turns to a door. He opens it up to reveal something that Kagome has never seen before. Inside is a cave that is so hot that Kagome is beginning to fan herself to stay cool. "Don't worry, the door is to keep the heat in the cave." Inuyasha quickly closes it so Kagome doesn't have to tolerate the intense heat. "So what's in there?" She asks him. Inuyasha holds out the watch, "This is where my watch was created." He gives her the answer she was hoping for. Kagome raises her one brow, "Here? I thought your watch would be manufactured at a jewelry store." She assumes as she thinks of the obvious. Inuyasha chuckles, "Not there. The jewelry store doesn't have the materials that were needed to make me look human whenever I wear it." He explains to her so far. "In that cave is a swordsmith who forged weapons that have the purpose to suppress demonic powers. So, my old man wanted to make sure that the swordsmith created a piece of jewelry so no one would get suspicious about it." Inuyasha tells her as he puts the watch back on to make him look human.

It's all coming together. The watch is very important to Inuyasha. If anything were to happen to that thing, he's good as dead. "Inuyasha, I want to apologize for my foolishness." Kagome looks up to him. "Apologize?" He asks her. Kagome nods, "Yes. If I never knew anything about your watch, I would never place any bets against you to get it." She explains her foolishness when she tried to win the watch. Inuyasha sighs, now knowing where this is going. He takes hold of her shoulder. "You just didn't know about the watch's purpose. You have nothing to be sorry about." He smiles down to her. Kagome nods, "You're right, I shouldn't be stupid." She smiles back.

Kagome walks back to the table to clean up. "Don't." Inuyasha stops her. Kagome looks at him at a funny way. Inuyasha presses a button on his watch. "What is it, Master Inuyasha?" An old man's voice asks over to him. "Myoga, I would like to clean up the table. I'm going to take Kagome home." Inuyasha gives his orders. "Right away, sir." Myoga responds back. Inuyasha takes the Mercedes Keys. "Ready to go home?" He asks her. Kagome nods. "Yes I am." She smiles back. "I'll see you up front." He goes into the garage and pulls out the car. Kagome walks to the front door and see that it's a clear night out, as well as a but chilly. She sees Inuyasha pulling up to the stairs. He gets out and opens the door for her. Kagome blushes as she gets in. Inuyasha closes the door and gets into his side.

The drive was comfortably quiet for the both of them. Well, there's nothing that neither of them to say. Just silence. Inuyasha pulls onto Kagome's shrine. Once he put the car in park, he turns off the car. "You know you don't have to." Kagome kindly declines. Inuyasha lays back onto the seat. "I just want to make sure you got home safely. There's no telling who could be lurking around the town." He explains his reason. Kagome nods. "Okay, thank you for taking me home anyway." She smiles to him. Just when is about to open the door, Inuyasha quickly takes her other hand. Kagome didn't see this coming. The next scene was completely unexpected. Inuyasha raises Kagome's capture hand and kisses the top of that. She can see how his own cheeks are blushing. When Inuyasha releases the hand, Kagome leans and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Upon contact of the lips made her blush in return. But for now, that's all the two can do to each other. Kagome gets out of the car and goes up the stairs. Inuyasha knows for sure he needs to get home otherwise his old man will have a fit. And so he drives home.


	25. The Warning

**Chapter 25: The Warning**

Ever since Inuyasha dropped of Kagome, Kagome reaches to her house. It's late which meant that her family must've fallen asleep a while ago. She grabs her house key and unlocks the back door to let herself in. Upon coming in, it's obviously dark inside. Kagome didn't mind the darkness. She quietly goes up to her room and turns on the lamp by her bed. She goes to her dresser to grab a pair of purple pj pants and a blue t-shirt with a piece sign on it. She then takes off her dress and hangs it back into the hanger it came off. She sits onto the edge of her bed and takes of her shoes.

Sure, they're pretty, but it hurts like hell. Once off, she rubs the toes that have been squished in like glue. She signs and she puts on the pjs and t-shirt she lets her hair fall freely. She sighs again. 'What was I thinking?' She asks in her head. She keeps asking the same question over and over again. And the answer wouldn't come to her. There's no way she can come up with an answer that would be the right one. Deciding to wait for another time, she gets into her bed and falls asleep. She peeps her one eye to see it's only 11:30 pm.

Inuyasha pulls up into the garage and goes into the manor. So far the kitchen and the dining room have been cleaned up like what Inuyasha told Myoga to do before he took Kagome home. He spots the clock on the stove telling him it's quarter to midnight. Just looking at that clock had made him exhausted from today's event. He goes up to his room. Upon entering, the light is dim so it'd be easier for him to go to his personal bathroom and walk in closet. He takes off his tie to let him breath a bit easier. He then hangs it up with the others. He then takes off his dress shirt and throws it into the hamper. As well as his slacks and socks. All that's left are his red boxers so he goes into the t-shirt and pulls out a beige color v neck and puts it on. He then gets a pair of black checkered pj pants. He puts them on and goes back out to his bathroom.

Inuyasha minds his business to brush his teeth. A soft knock gets his attention. "Come in." He permits whoever it is at the door. The door opens to reveal Sesshomaru. "I thought that you'd be more intimate with Kagome." Sesshomaru teases his younger brother. Inuyasha places his toothbrush back into the cabinet. "Ain't happening." Inuyasha declines him quickly as he takes off his watch to revert back to his hanyou form. "Don't kid yourself. I can smell it coming off of you." Sesshomaru continues his taunting. Inuyasha glares at him. "What is it that you want? Your Mercedes?" He stretches his body to hear a few cracking from various parts of his body. "No." Sesshomaru answers him. "Then what is it? I'm tired as it is." Inuyasha growls as he places the watch onto the nightstand by his bed and gets under the comforter.

"I just want to know how the night went." Sesshomaru spoke seriously this time. Inuyasha positions his pillows to make sure he's more comfortable. "Can it wait till morning? I don't have time to give you my answer." Inuyasha lies down with his back towards his brother. All Sesshomaru is narrows his eyes and goes out. When Sesshomaru closes the door, Inuyasha pulls out a remote from the night stand behind his and turns off the lights. "Good riddance of him." He mumbles before going to sleep.

The sun rises over the hills. Its warm light shines into Inuyasha's room. Even though the curtains are closed, they're not able to completely black out the sun's rays. Inuyasha groans as he turns to one side to avoid the light. Just when he is about to fall back to sleep, the clocks chimes to wake him up completely. "Damn, why now?" He complains as he stretches his body. He yawns afterwards as well. He looks to his nightstand to see something missing. His watch. He sniffs the air and immediately knows who is was who came in and took. "Sesshomaru, you bastard." He growls. He goes into his closet to change into his usual outfit for the day. Even though he dressed and all, he just doesn't feel complete without the watch. Sure it's okay he uses the watch or not while at home. It's the public that forces him to blend in. Without it, he's to go into hiding. And that's the last thing he wants to do. So for now he has to look for the thief and get his watch back.

In the kitchen Izayoi is making breakfast. The fried eggs' aroma fills in the room to lure anyone who is more than happy to eat whatever the woman is making. The first one to come is Inutaishou. "Morning." He greets his wife with a smile on his face. "Morning, dearest." Izayoi greets back as she steps aside to let her husband observe the food. "Mmm. Those eggs are just as good as ever." He compliments her cooking as he goes into the cabinet to grab himself a plate. Izayoi blushes. "Oh dearest, you know how good your cooking is compared to mine." She replies modestly. "Besides, A woman is to cook on the stove, while the man does the grilling." She proves her statement. Inutaishou chuckles. "Oh on the contrary. But there's just stuff we can and cannot do." He agrees with as he goes to the fridge to get orange juice. Izayoi keeps her smile and fills up the pan again with bacon.

Inuyasha walks down the hall trailing to find any traces of Sesshomaru's scent. "That son of a bitch is dead meat." He keeps on growling. He has to think fast. That watch is not just an ordinary watch. That watch is special. Like what he told Kagome, that watch is a one of a kind. No other watch can match that one. He goes into the bar to see it obviously closed and such. Too early to sell alcohol, even on the weekend. From what he sees so far, no Sesshomaru. As in no watch. And there's no scent. He then goes to the door where Totosai is working on something.

Inutaishou spots his son passing through the hall. "Hey, what's with the rush, son?" Inutaishou asks he as he immediate appears in from of Inuyasha. "Sorry. I'm just looking for Totosai." Inuyasha gives his answer. Inutaishou narrows. "What for?" He asks curiously. He then he spots that his son's left wrist isn't wearing the watch. "Don't tell me you lost that thing." He leans down to his son's face with scold look. Inuyasha has a temper like no other but he can't be like that. That would be insulting to his father. "I have a hunch that Sesshomaru stole it from me from my room." Inuyasha crosses his arms.

Inutaishou keeps his expression. "You're accusing him of theft?" He assumes back. Inuyasha waves his hands. "Whoa. I said 'hunch'. Not 'believe'. Don't be hasty." He tries to defend himself. Inutaishou holds his forehead. "Honestly, Inuyasha. What have I told you when Totosai gave you that thing?" He asks in growling matter. Inuyasha slumps his shoulders. "Not to lose it." He guessed. Inutaishou glares, "Exactly. You know the tip of the iceberg of that watch. If you don't get that thing back by midnight tonight. Let's just say some bad stuff will happen to you. And trust me, it's something that you're not even supposed to know." He warns as he turns around and goes back to the kitchen to finish his meal.

When Inutaishou disappeared into the kitchen, Inuyasha couldn't get over that warning. 'Something I'm not supposed to know. What the hell is he talking about?' He asks in his head. But for now he needs to get that watch back, as in he resumes as he tries to relocate Sesshomaru's scent.


	26. A Favor

**Chapter 26: A Favor**

Once Inuyasha leaves Inutaishou's sight, the father grins as he digs into his pocket. "You didn't." Izayoi smiles as she fills the dishwasher with the plates from his breakfast. Inutaishou chuckles as he pulls out his son's watch while twirling it in his finger. "He didn't even notice that I wore Sesshomaru's clothes to convince him to believe it was him instead of me." He explains. All Izayoi does is shakes her head, "Honestly dearest, you never lose the trick. I feel sorry for Inuyasha." She smiles sadly. Inutaishou puts the watch back into his pocket. "Don't be. It's all in the matter of figuring out who's the real culprit." He assures her as he grabs his keys and goes into the garage to go somewhere.

Before he turns on the car, he raises his left sleeve to reveal a regular watch. With one click, his demonic figures. His long silver hair turns coal black, his purple strips on his cheeks vanished, the golden eyes turn wooden brown as well. His claws shrink into fingernails. "Just be careful." Izayoi calls out to him. Even though he looks human, his demonic abilities are still strong. "Don't worry. I'm just running a few errands." He calls back as he drives off.

Inuyasha lies back down in his bed with a frustrated growl escaping his throat. "Damn, without that thing, I can't go out. Dad made it clear that demons are not to be noticed out in public. The watch is the only thing we have to make sure we look human. If one human were to notice the slightest of demonic features, there's punishment that demons cannot escape." He talks to himself. So far only Sango, Miroku, and Kagome are the only ones who know about his secret. Then an idea popped into his head. "If I can't go out, I might as well invite them over. I just hope they're not busy." He grabs his cell phone and calls Miroku. After a few rings, a voice speaks, "Hello?" It asks tiredly. "Wake up Miroku." Inuyasha shouts into the speaker. Miroku screams as he pulls his phone away from his ear. "Geez, Inuyasha. You should know I'm still sleeping." He said annoyingly.

Inuyasha shakes he is head. "Just wake up and get over here." He gets to the point for the call. Miroku looks to his clock to see it's only 9:30 am. "Seriously Inuyasha. I'm still tired as it is. I'm not coming over. I've things to do on my part." Inuyasha smirks, "Oh really? What's your day? Groping other girls that pass by to piss off Sango. Nice try. Get your ass down here in an hour. If you do, I'll get Sango to come down to." He switches the tone from annoying to tempting. Miroku holds his chin. "I'll think about it. But don't get over your head. You have me so far, there's no telling what the girls are doing today." He advices over the phone. Hearing that made Inuyasha grin, "Don't forget that I have my ways to make them come over one way or another." He speaks smoothly, which freaks out Miroku. "Wait Inuyasha. Don't…" That's when Inuyasha hung up on him.

"Dumbass. Didn't even know what hit him. It's a good thing he's half awake." He laughs as dials Sango's number. Knowing her schedule, she must be up doing her daily exercises. After a ring, a voice speaks. "Hello?" It asks to Inuyasha. "Hey, Sango. What are you up to?" Inuyasha asks her. "I'm in the middle of my fitness routine. Afterwards I've got nothing." She answers him. "Did Miroku told you to call me in his place?" She asks a few seconds later. "Nah. Miroku is waking up from his beauty sleep. I just wanted to see if you wanna hang out at my place." Inuyasha offers her his invitation casually. "I don't know. I'll take me a while to get the rest of my routine done. Why not hang with Miroku?" She suggests.

"I can't. I don't have my watch on me. And you know the law. Demons have to blend in with the public. And without it, I can't even leave the house. That's why I wanted you, and Miroku to come over. I'm just bored as it is." Inuyasha explains the reason. Sango sighs, "Fine. I'll come with an hour. Did you call Kagome?" She asks curiously. "I don't have her number." He quickly answers. Sango groans, "Let me guess you want me to go to her place to see what she's up to because you're a sitting duck back home?" She gives up. Inuyasha nods back even though she can't really see him doing it. "Pretty much. I owe you one." He hangs up.

Sango stretches her sore body after going through thorough hand-to-hand combat training with her father. "Sango, you seem down. What's the matter?" He asks her as he gives her a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. "I just got a call from Inuyasha and he wants me to go to Kagome's house." She responds as she drinks from her water. Her father doesn't know about Inuyasha being a half demon. "Why can't he just do it himself?" He asks in a suspicious way. Sango knows better that she cannot simply tell her father about Inuyasha's secret. "He's in the middle of doing a science project and Kagome is his partner." She calmly lies to him. "And it has to be done at his place." Her father smiles. "He must be lucky that his partner is the only one who can help him out." He comments before leaving the room. 'Oh Inuyasha, you definitely owe me one.' She thought bitterly as she heads to her room to change into her regular clothes of a hot pink tank top and black shorts. After putting her hair up into a high ponytail, she grabs her purse and cell phone and heads out the door.

Sango walks down the street towards the Higurashi Shrine. The only thing is that Kagome doesn't know what's going on. The only option she can say to her is that Inuyasha can't leave the house at all. She finds the stairs and climb them up with ease. When she comes to the top, she can feel a soothing aura of the place. The house is in the far behind the shrine building. 'Okay Sango, stick with the plan. Get Kagome and bring her to Inuyasha's place.' She repeats her thoughts as she comes to the door.


	27. Not My Day

**Chapter 27: Not My Day**

Sango knocks on the door, hoping for someone to answer. After a few second the door opens up to reveal Mrs. Higurashi. "Oh hello, Sango. What brings you here?" She asks as she let Sango in. "I was hoping if Kagome is free today." Sango answers the question nicely. Mrs. Higurashi smiles sadly. "Unfortunately, Kagome isn't free today." Sango didn't see this coming. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time?" Sango asks in disbelief but in a calming way. Mrs. Higurashi looks upstairs, more specifically to the door of Kagome's bedroom. "Kagome is down with the flu." She tells it straight forward.

Sango widens her eyes. "Oh I had no idea she'd be sick with the flu." She turns around and leaves the house. Once the door closed, Kagome's door opens up. Kagome's eyes are so tired with a mask over her mouth and nose. "Who was that mom?" Kagome asks after coughing a few times. Mrs. Higurashi goes into the medicine cabinet to get the flu medicine. "It was Sango. I didn't want her near you due to your flu." She said to her as she pours the fluid into a small plastic cup. Kagome looks down in guilt. "I just wish I wasn't down with this flu." She coughs again. And takes her medicine.

Mrs. Higurashi smiles as she takes her daughter's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, dear. I'll make sure that the medicine will get you better in no time. Now get some rest and I'll make you some soup tonight." She takes the cup and closes the door behind her when she leaves the bedroom. Kagome repositions under the blankets and about to go back to sleep. Just when the sleep consumes her mind, a tap on her window. 'Hey, Kagome." A familiar voice surprises her. Kagome gets out of her bed and opens her curtains to reveal Sango. "Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome asks as she opens the window. "Do you honestly think that when your mother told me that you're down with the flu I'd do as she says." Sango laughs as she climbs up to the window sill. Kagome groans. "Well you can tell that I'm down with the cold actually. My mom is too overprotected when it comes to my wellbeing." Kagome explains the real truth as she sits on her bedside. "Sorry about her anyway. So what brings you here anyway?" She asks the question. Sango takes a seat in Kagome's desk chair. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Inuyasha's place today." She leans back. Kagome looks up to her. "Why can't he just come and pick me." She jokes at her, hoping for a laugh from Sango. Sango expression turns to serious instead of amusement. "That cannot be done." She simply said to her. Kagome didn't see that coming at all.

"Why not? Does he have his watch with him?" Kagome curiously asks Sango. Sango crossed her arms, "It's not what you think. Inuyasha can't just leave the house as a half demon." Kagome looks confused now. "What do you mean 'Leave the house as a half demon'?" Sango sighs, "You see Kagome. There's demon roaming around as well speak." She starts off. Kagome widens her eyes in shock. Sango raises her hand calmly, "Don't worry, they're not a threat to us humans. There was an agreement way back then. And because of that, the demons have been equipped with charms to blend and disguised themselves so no one would be suspicious about their existence." Sango explains so far.

Kagome didn't know any of that. 'So that's why that watch so important to him.' She said in head with shame. 'What was I thinking? I should've know better.' Sango catches Kagome's look. "Hey, don't be like that." She sits by Kagome's side. "You just didn't know it at the time. And for Inuyasha's secret, that watch is all he has to use to blend in the outside world. That's why he can't go out of the house." Kagome nods and comes up with another question. "Then what would happen is a demon or half is spotted and captured?" She asks Sango. Sango holds her chin, "I'm not really sure what would happen to one. Maybe my father would know a thing about this." She honestly replies as she gets to the window sill. "I'll be back I just have to go get something." She jumps off the sill and runs through the shrine grounds and down the stairs.

Sango runs as fast as she could to Miroku's place. She knows where the pervert lives. She just has to make sure he keeps his hands. She makes it to the front down. But before she can knock on the door, she has to catch her breath for run for so long. Knowing Sango, being training everyday includes running 10 blocks a day. From running from Kagome's house to Miroku's house is 12 blocks from each so Sango had to take her time. She knocks on the door. A pair of footsteps make it clear that someone is coming to answer the door. The door opens up to reveal an elderly man. "Hello, Sango. Are you here for Miroku?" He asks her. Sango smiles with a bow. "Hello, Mushin. Yes, I was hoping Miroku would be home." She asks the old man. Mushin. Mushin shakes his head. "I'm afraid you just missed him. He left about 5 minutes ago. I think he told me that he was heading to Inuyasha's place." Mushin gives hope to the girl. Sango nods and runs off. "Thanks." She shouts as she heads to Inuyasha's house.

In the bar, Inuyasha is practicing his billiards shots. One shot after another, the balls haven't done much progress. All Inuyasha does is growls. "Damn. I just can't believe it. One minute I had my watch and the next it's gone. What did I do to deserve this?" He dramatically asks himself. Even in his half demon form, his senses are keen sharp. Even a slightest sound from anything will get his attention for no reason. He groans as he takes a seat at the bar. "Just hit me with a lemonade Myoga." He demands. Myoga immediately makes the beverage. "I believe you're not yourself today, my lord." Myoga states the obvious as he gives Inuyasha his drink. Inuyasha swirls his glass observing the contents and ingredients. "No. Not today." He admits before drinking. The door opens up. "You shouldn't be so down on yourself." The new person suggests as he sits by Inuyasha at the bar. Inuyasha turns his head to see it's just Miroku.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Inuyasha said back sarcastically. Miroku shakes his head in disbelief. "Honestly, my friend. Is this what you do? Going to your personal bar, shooting pool, and drinking. You should've realized that this isn't healthy." Inuyasha bangs the glass onto the bar, surprisingly not breaking the glass. "Don't be ridiculous, Miroku. You should know better. Us demon cannot walk or do anything out in the public. That watch is my only ticket to make sure I'm in the crowd so no one would be scared of us. And since I don't have my watch with me, I'm stuck here." He growls through his explanation.

Miroku knows that's is true. For such a thing is hard on him. The only ones he knows so far is Inuyasha, his father and older brother, Myoga and the guy who created the watch, Totosai. "So how much more are you going to sulk or are you game?" Miroku encourages Inuyasha as he grabs himself a cue stick as he cracks his knuckles. If there's one thing Inuyasha doesn't back down is a game. He grins as he takes a cue stick off the walk. "I'm game." He answers as he breaks the group.


	28. The Real Deal

**Chapter 28: The Real Deal**

Inutaishou makes it to his destination. The Takahashi Co. Yeah being a very busy being, he knows where to go to make sure everything is going accordingly. He parks into his personal parking spot in the parking garage. He gets out and walks towards the elevator. The doors open to reveal another person in the car. A man about his age, with long wavy ink black hair in a ponytail. "Ah, Takahashi. Just the man I want to see." He spoke in an eerie feeling that Inutaishou uses his stoic expression to conceal the fear in his golden eyes. "Naraku, I'm not here to do business with you." Inutaishou dismisses the subject as he presses a button to the floor he needs to go to.

Naraku chuckles, "There's no need for that attitude to come out like that. I'm just simply passing by to get to my place as you have to do the same." He points out as the door opens to his floor opens. "I'll be looking forward to our deal." He whispers before stepping out of the elevator car. Once the door closes, Inutaishou sighs relieve. 'That creep is not to tolerate.' He growls in his head. Even though Inutaishou is the head of this company, there's been a few shady characters that really got him suspicious immediately the moment he meets them. The door opens for his office floor. So far the office is very calming and relaxing. The windows show all of the city of Tokyo. As such, he knows where to stand and just look outside. He steps outs to get to his desk. He pulls out Inuyasha's watch and sets it into a velvet box. He then closes it as an aura begins to surround the box.

Knowing it's going to take a while, Inutaishou walks towards the westward part of the building to see the mountainous landscape. 'Inuyasha, this is the last I'm doing this for you. You won't get another chance.' He said to himself as he stares off. The relaxation wore off as the elevation door opens up again to see Sesshomaru coming out of it. "What bring you here, Sesshomaru?" Inutaishou asks without turning his head around. Sesshomaru merely walks to him. "I don't get a say of making Inuyasha believe it was me who took his watch?" He asks him in annoyance. Inutaishou closes his eyes and slowing opens them back up. "Don't get me wrong. I was just messing with him. You know how ignorant Inuyasha is whenever something so valuable is missing from him. He doesn't think clearly for that matter." He explains as he walks back to his desk. "So, you used my clothes to mask out my scent instead of yours?" Sesshomaru naturally assumes as he follows him. Inutaishou glares. "Sesshomaru, if Inuyasha were ever to find out it was me who took the watch I would _never_ hear the end of it?" Sesshomaru becomes curious after hearing what his father said to him. "Why?" Inutaishou sighs, "It was about 5 years ago…"

 _Flashback_

 _Inutaishou is cleaning up his personal bathroom stall, getting ready for the day. "Dearest, you have a visitor." Izayoi calls out from the door. "I'll be right down." He replies as he fixes his tie. He grabs his cell phone, and wallet and heads downstairs. At the bottom, Inutaishou sees Izayoi and a man talking to each other. "Ah Mr. Takahashi. I would like to have a word with you." The visitor gets his attention immediately. 'Who is this man?' Inutaishou asks himself as he makes it to the bottom. "And you are…" He gives out his hand politely. The man shakes his hand. "Naraku Onigumo." Naraku introduces himself and leads himself and Inutaishou out of the mansion._

 _Naraku leads Inutaishou to a car parked at the end of the driveway. "What is all this?" Inutaishou asks cautiously. Naraku keeps a genuine smile on his face. "It's nothing to be afraid my friend. I just want to talk. Inutaishou's suspicion grows. "About what?" That's when two men in black come in and guided them into the car. "Let's go for a ride." Naraku offers. Inutaishou isn't one to deal with crooks and all. Naraku goes in first and Inutaishou goes in after him. The one man gets into the driver seat and drives off. Naraku pulls something out of his pocket. "Do you know what this is?" Naraku asks so far._

 _"I'm a married man, Mr. Onigumo." He gives his defense in the wrong way. Naraku chuckles. "Oh, not to worry. It's not a ring of the matter. But it is a piece of jewelry." He responds as he opens up the box to reveal the watch. "A watch?" Inutaishou is lost now. He's not much a jewelry wearer himself except the ring, and his own watch. "Oh. It's not for you. It's for your son. Inuyasha I take it?" He asks him. Inutaishou only nods at him. "I'm a half demon myself and I have a watch like you who makes me look human." He explains his true form so far. "But what do it have to do with Inuyasha?" Inutaishou asks him nervously. Naraku hands the box over. "I want you to make your son wear it. That's all." He tells him casually. "Thanks, but Inuyasha already has a watch of his own." Inutaishou declines the offer. Naraku pouts immaterially. "I see. Well I was just offer you a better piece of jewelry to make sure Inuyasha doesn't suffer of being exposed to the public. We all know the laws of the demon. They must blend in with the society. But if such a case were to ever happen, the consequences are unbearable." Naraku reminds him._

 _Inutaishou examines the watch carefully. "What makes you think this watch is better than my son's?" He gets to the point. Naraku gets his smile back. "With this, Inuyasha will be human with his demonic abilities into high gear. His watch only do is to make him look human without the abilities." He explains the differences. "Inuyasha shouldn't be born as he is. Being such a thing is hard for him to fit in. The watch he wears so far is to dull his senses. And if he wore this, he'll look human but his abilities will stay in affect." Naraku continues on._

 _Inutaishou knows he's in a pickle. It's true that the watch that Inuyasha is currently wearing only makes him look and feel weak. "What's in it for me?" He asks Naraku staring at him. Naraku closes the box. "All I want in return is to look for a particular person." He tells confidently. Inutaishou is now confused. "Why me? I bet you can hired a search party to look for him." He crosses his arms. Naraku shakes his head. "Ah you see my friend, it's a not a man, it's a girl. You see she is difficult for a search party to locate. Only a demon like yourself could successfully find her." He claims. Inutaishou. "Just who is this girl are you trying to locate?" He asks impatiently. Naraku frowns, "Like I said she is difficult. That watch is the only way to know for sure she is to be found for she has something I cannot simply get on my own." He explains so far._

 _Inutaishou leans back, "So you're saying that if Inuyasha wears this watch, the thing will activate on its own to tell you that it found her?" Naraku grins, "Precisely." The car pulls up to Inutaishou's building. Naraku gives him the watch. "Let's just say it's an early birthday present if you know what I mean." Inutaishou takes the box reluctantly and goes back into the building."_

 _End of Flashback_

Sesshomaru is disgusted. "Father, what were you thinking? How could you let that snake manipulate you that?" Inutaishou nods, "Yes, Sesshomaru and I felt so awful to deceive Inuyasha. That's why I had to get that watch out of his room before he knows the real purpose of that thing." He looks back to the watch that is glowing in purple. 'So much for being the pawn.' He thoughts gloomily.


	29. Watch Out

**Chapter 29: Watch Out**

Sesshomaru drives back to the manor to make sure Inuyasha is still there. More like a sitting duck in his head. So far he can see that Inuyasha hasn't left the manor which is a good sign to begin with. The next thing he can tell is hearing the clanking of the cue stick hitting the balls in the bar where he lost his car to Inuyasha. 'Still going at it.' He thought to himself with a smirk as he walks by the bar's door. He makes his towards a door that is out of the ordinary. Just like before when Inuyasha told Kagome when she first came here what was behind that door is off limits. True it's for humans, but not for demons and hanyous. Sesshomaru opens up the door and can immediately feel the intense heat coming from within.

Within the distance he can hear clanking of metals. "Totosai. I need you." Sesshomaru calls out after closing the door behind him. The clanking stops as Sesshomaru walks closer to the person who was working on something. Around the corner, an old man with a bald head but his gray is pulled back in a top knot with the outfit of a black and green stripe one-piece kimono. "Oh Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Totosai as the dog demon. Sesshomaru digs into his sleeve of his slacks to pull out a piece of paper. "You should know why I'm here and not my father." He tells him so far as he gives the note to the old man. Totosai opens it to read it.

 _I need you to make a brand new watch that looks like Inuyasha's. The one he wore was a locator for something. I had to get it before he knows the real purpose of the device._

 _Inutaishou_

Totosai looks up to Sesshomaru calmly. "I didn't see this coming. And the watch I made for Inuyasha was only to conceal his demonic appearance and abilities." Sesshomaru looks back him steadily. "Do you know what the watch that Inuyasha was wearing was made out of?" He asks curiously. Totosai stands up before stretching his back to feel a few pops in the spine. "Even though I'm very old, Sesshomaru, I know a thing or two about watches. The primary purpose of it is to give the wearer what time it is and the date. But the secondary purpose is somehow more, befuddled." He goes through his corner to look through the materials that are necessary for creating a watch. "And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asks him as he observes the old man.

Totosai pulls out a piece of black leather, real genuine leather. "Over the years, watch makers wanted to think outside of the box to add more than just telling the time. Some made digital watches to add features of light up, timers, and even an alarm." He goes on so far, "Some even went crazier to add a compass on it as well which to be honest it was unbelievable. For the watch I made for Inuyasha was only meant to blend in when he leaves the house." He finished. Sesshomaru nods, showing that he's paying attention. "I'm afraid that was the only way I could make Inuyasha 'feel' that he got to blend in without worry. I just didn't expect another watch maker would be able to do the same thing but it made sure that Inuyasha had his powers even though he's turned into a human." Totosai said as he grabs the other items that meant to create the watch. "How long is it going to take you?" Sesshomaru asks him. Totosai looks down to his table. "I'd say in about 2 days at the latest. That youngster mustn't come in for anything. If you could try to bring that watch that your father took from Inuyasha to me, I can make sure it doesn't have what the original one has." Totosai looks up to him hopefully.

Sesshomaru holds his chin, 'He has a point there.' He keeps to his smirk, "I think I can get a hold of that watch." He turns around and leaves the room. Sesshomaru has to come up with an idea on how to get that watch. The only question is that if his father will bring it back with him? He walks down the hall to see Inuyasha with a scowl look with his arms crossed. "What do you want?" He asks Inuyasha in his stoic look this. Inuyasha deepens his scowl, "Don't play dumb with me. I know it was you who took my watch. Hand it over." He demands with the 'give-it-to-me' gesture body language. Sesshomaru smirk, "Just because you think that my scent is me who took your watch, you're dead wrong." He walks passes Inuyasha as he has something to take care.

"Don't think I'm that dumb who thought it was you who took my watch. I know it was dad who took it." Inuyasha claims at him.

Hearing that statement made Sesshomaru replace his stoic expression to a scowling look. And that alone is enough to intimidate his brother. "Dad has your watch, not me." He leaves the screen and goes into his car to get back to the building to get that watch back. Inuyasha couldn't get out of the frightened shock until his brother's presence is out of range. Miroku whistles at him. "Whoa I didn't know your brother would be like that." He comments as he takes hold of Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha shakes his head quickly. "It's rare of him to be in that mode. It'd be as if there's something he and dad know that I don't" He theorizes to Miroku as he goes to the door to open up. Miroku looks at him confused. "I don't recall having someone else over other than me." He proclaims. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Honestly you pervert, you might be stupid or jealous that you would have a presence of someone coming over." Inuyasha turns the corner to spot Sango running up the driveway of the manor.

Miroku shoves through Inuyasha with a smile on his face. "Why Sango what brings you here of all places?" He greets her flirtly. Sango stops at the stairs as she catches her breathe. "Pervert. Why did you tell me that you gonna be here?" She glares at him. Miroku hides behind Inuyasha like a coward from her intimidation. Inuyasha shakes his head. "Come on, is this what I see in you? A cowardly pervert who is afraid of Sango?" He steps aside to let Sango do what she came here for.


	30. The Target

**Chapter 30: The Target**

Sesshomaru drives all the way back to the building where he last was with his father. He makes it into the parking garage and gets into the elevator. One of the three elevators open up to let him on. He presses the top floor button and let's the elevator take him up. Once the recent elevator that Sesshomaru was on left the floor another one opens up to reveal a person in a black cloak with something in his hand. 'Too late.' He chuckles in his head and leaves the parking garage.

Sesshomaru gets out of the elevator to his father's office. What he didn't expect was something he would've imagined. There was blood splattered all over the floor and windows. Sesshomaru slightly widens his eyes to horrific sight. He looks around cautiously until he finds the drawer that the watch that his father put in was taken. He sniffs the room again to find his father. After a few sniffs, he locates his father the next floor door. Without wasting another second, he runs down the emergency stairs to find a trail of blood. Sesshomaru sees his father beaten up.

"Father? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asks his father worriedly. From the looks of it, Inutaishou's clothes were slashes along with cuts all over his torso, arms, and legs. A slash went across his creek. Inutaishou groans as he opens his golden eyes weakly. "Sesshomaru?" He asks him in a raspy voice. Sesshomaru takes his father's arm and wraps it around his neck to help him get up. "Don't try to speak, I have to get you out of here." He suggests as he dials 911 to get the paramedics to take him to the hospital. "There's no time for you to help me on this." Inutaishou murmurs to him. Sesshomaru looks down to his father. "What are you talking about? We have to get you to the hospital." He responds as he makes to the bottom floor where an ambulance pulls up to them. "You have to get your brother's watch. The man ambushed me and took it." Inutaishou looks up to his son. "What are you talking about?" He asks in suspense. "That watch. Just get that watch." Inutaishou demands him before the paramedics board him onto the vehicle and drives off.

Sesshomaru growls at himself. 'What does he mean that I have to get my brother's watch. Unless…" Then it hit him. He rushes back to the parking garage and drives off to chase the individual who attacked his father. 'That watch was to locate a certain person.' Inutaishou repeats those words he told him earlier. "He's after Inuyasha or someone else. But who though? Who is he after and why?" He asks himself.

Miroku and Sango help Inuyasha blend the old fashion way, a long black hair wig. Once on, the wig begins to itch his head. "Come on, is there anything else we could use instead of this damn thing?" He complains. Miroku rolls his eyes. "You're gonna have to deal with it for the time. Now's not the time to complain." He gives Inuyasha a pair of toe nail clippers. Inuyasha looks up to him. "Really?" He sneers. Sango has had enough of his whining, so she just hits him on the head. "Knock it off and clip those claws so no one would suspect you as a demon." She warns him. Inuyasha growls as he begins to clip the claws to make them look human fingernails. "Okay so far we just need to get a fake watch to make sure it works." Miroku said as his goes into the bathroom to see what other watches Inuyasha has instead of the one he usually wears. Sadly, not a single one was there. "Seriously, Inuyasha. Is that the only watch you have?" He places his hands onto his hips in a disbelief posture. Inuyasha humphs while looking away.

The door opens up to reveal Totosai. "What brings you here?" Inuyasha asks the unexpected visitor. Totosai reaches into his kimono and pulls out a clothe. "This is what you'll need." He tells him. Inuyasha unwraps the clothe to reveal a golden rolex watch. Sango and Miroku were fascinated by the craftsmanship of the device. "Amazing." Sango smiles, admiring the beauty. Miroku smiles as well. "You might a well put it on." He suggests it to him. Inuyasha slips the watch and clips it shut to make sure it stays in place. Within the contact of the gold onto Inuyasha's skin, the wig flew off of him like a feather. He long silver hair is jet black, his golden eyes are wooden brown, and his little fangs are human teeth. "Thanks." He smiles gratefully at him. Totosai keeps his expression in place. "There's a limited time on that thing." He warns him. Inuyasha looks at the device. "How long?" He groans. "An hour is how long the watch's effect with be. Once that time runs out, you'll be a hanyou again. I didn't had enough time to make it a permanent one. But time isn't on our side." He tells the trio.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asks the old man. "Sesshomaru went back to your dad's office to get the watch and bring it back here. Little do you know that watch a tracker." He tells them for once. "A tracker?" Sango asks in surprise. "Inuyasha do you remember when you and Miroku trapped Kagome and Sango in the gym that time and then Kagome unknowingly releases a spiritual aura." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. "Yeah." Miroku tells the truth. "Little did you know that Kagome's aura activated the watch's tracking system to locate her."

Realizing what Totosai is saying, Inuyasha figured out that Kagome's in danger and she doesn't know it. He bolts out of the mansion and runs to his car to get to Kagome's house as fast as he can. 'Oh no, Kagome.' He growls as he steps onto the engine and let the car take him. 'I just hope I'm not too late.' He thoughts pleaded as he drives off.


	31. Kidnapped

**Chapter 31: Kidnapped**

Mrs. Higurashi is reading a book while her father is reading the newspaper. "I might as well get started with dinner." She tells her father putting her book onto the coffee table. "Where's Sota?" Her father asks her without looking away from the paper. "He just finished his homework so he can do his online gaming with his friends. And some that are not from here." She answers her father while holding her chin in a worried look. Grandpa Higurashi lowers his newspaper. "What's with kids these days? Back then we didn't have this stuff that make themselves self-absorb with technology. They should know better that it's not healthy." Mrs. Higurashi knows he's right for once. "True. Sota is always on his video games as well as interacting with other players that he hardly knows about because they don't see eye to eye. Kagome on the other hand isn't like him at all. She only cares about is her education which is beneficial for her." She looks from her son's room to her daughter's room.

The doorbell is rung. "I wonder who that could be." Mrs. Higurashi asks as she opens the door to see who it is. The visitor is a man. "May I help you?" She asks the man quite nervously. The man doesn't say a word as he exposed a poisonous gas that immediately knocks her out. The thud gets grandpa Higurashi's attention. "Ai. Are you ok." He asks as he gets to her. "Don't move." The man warns the elder. Grandpa Higurashi is about to pull out a sutra out of his robes. The poisonous gas gets to him fast and knocks him out as well. The man grins from within his cloak as he makes his up the stair and let the gas to seep into the room and then a thug means that boy is out as well.

"On more to go." He speaks as he comes to Kagome's room. When the gas makes its way to the door, a flash pink makes it disappears. "So you're the one I've been looking for." He grins more and makes to the door and makes sure that pink flash doesn't stop him. "Strong. But not strong enough." He speaks as he hears coughing from within the room.

Kagome keeps on coughing because of her cold. A knock on her door gets her attention. "Come in." She allows whoever it was who knocked. The door opens up to reveal a person that Kagome has never seen before. The shady figure is cloaked from head to toe so it's impossible to tell rather or not it's a man or woman who's in the cloak. She widens as she sees a stranger coming closer to her. "Who are you?" She asks the stranger very nervously. The stranger doesn't respond as it quickly gets behind her and covers her mouth with a cloth. The smell from the clothe begins to make Kagome faint. 'Chloroform.' She thought before the blackness consumes her. The cloaked individual grabs the girl and flicks her over its shoulder and breaks through the glass of her bedroom window and runs off.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha pulls onto Kagome's shrine and runs up the stairs. He sniffs the area first, "There's a foul stench up here." He clarifies as he gets to the house in the back. The closer he gets to the house, the stronger the smell is. He walks around the building, and steps on a few glass shards on the ground. He looks up to find that Kagome's bedroom window was broken. Knowing better than just jumping up onto the window sill and get cut by the sharp edges of the window, he needs to be calm and get to the bottom of this. He opens the door and walks carefully to look around. It's not like he's going rob the place. He covers his mouth with his hand to prevent any unwanted scents around. He comes into the living room to see Mrs. Higurashi and her father on the floor, not responding. He gets to his knees and turns Mrs. Higurashi's body. "Hey, you okay?" He asks the mother. She does have a pulse but unresponsive. He sets her gently onto the couch and turns to the grandfather. He does the same routine to him and he's the same way. He sets him down onto the other couch in the living room.

Inuyasha goes upstairs and sees Sota in his room in the same matter. 'Something's not right here.' He states himself as he goes into Kagome's bedroom. So far, the door is cracked opened to let Inuyasha observe the room from a safe distance. He can see the broken window and some of the shards on the floor. He goes in cautiously by the time he gets to the bed he finds a new scent. A dangerous one. 'Chloroform.' He said in his head. He then hears an ambulance pulling up the shrine's street. Knowing that the paramedics will take the victims her has to find Kagome and fast.

Kagome moans as she opens her eyes to see where she is. The first thing she sees is darkness. The moldy stench is enough to let her know that she's somewhere she shouldn't be. "I see you're awake." A male voice speaks to her. Kagome tries to move her body. 'Don't bother, you're tied up both inside and out." It tells her. Kagome looks down to herself to see she's chained up. "What do you want from me?" She asks the man. The cloak comes closer to her. "I'm Naraku and nothing of the sort." He answers her as he comes into the light that is hanging from the ceiling. "You're just bait for a particular person that I've been looking for a long time." He tells her so far. Kagome doesn't like this man one bit. The man takes off the cloak to reveal himself. From what she can see, he has long inky black hair up with red eyes and a sinister expression on his face. Kagome spots something in his hand. "Oh, I see you've seen this before." He lifts his hand to make it easier for Kagome. "That's Inuyasha's watch." She said to him in shock. "Oh, you mean 'my watch'." He corrects her. Kagome looks at him confused. "But I know Inuyasha was wearing that watch." Naraku chuckles as he walks around. "You see Kagome, that watch is to locate a particular person. And you happen to be one of them." Naraku tells her into her ear. Kagome leans her head away from him from disgust, "What are you talking about? I'm just an ordinary girl." She claims herself rather proudly. Naraku chuckles again. "On the contrary, Kagome. You seem like that, but deep inside you have something that only a select few were able to obtain. You're a priestess." He explains to her.

Kagome still looks confuse. "How could I be a priestess?" She asks herself than Naraku. "Did you ever wonder that if you lived on a shrine, you'd have a possibility to have spiritual powers?" Naraku tells her casual as he walks in front of her. "You're a defendant of the priestess Midoriko on your mother's side." Kagome widens her eyes. "Ah, so it appears you've heard of her." Naraku smirks at her. "Not only her, but there's another priestess that was on your father's side of the family as well. But to make sure it's not noticed, it skipped a few times until both side have the same spot, in this case you."


	32. Heritages

**Chapter 32: Heritage**

Kagome couldn't really believe what this Naraku guy is saying to her. Her a priestess. That's impossible to begin with. Well more like rumors back in the days. "I see you're just confused. Maybe I should explain it a bit easier for you?" Naraku walks around her. Kagome looks at him with a fearful look. "I bet you're bluffing to make sure you get what you want." She recovers her expression to confidence. Naraku laughs. "You think I'm bluffing? Well, Kagome what I have here is your Higurashi family tree." Naraku pulls out a scroll from a bookshelf. Kagome glares at him. "So what? You only have half of my heritage. You don't know shit about me or my family." She sneers at him. Naraku couldn't be more amused by this girl. "True. But there's a number of possibilities that I can go a bit deeper to find a little bit more." He walks to one part of the room and turns on what turns out to be a computer. He types down a few codes and everything and then a projector turns on above Kagome's head. In front of her is a blank wall to make sure the image from the projector is easy to see. "Tell me Kagome. You know pretty about your mother's side of the family." Kagome looks at him. "Yeah, pretty much. What about it?" Naraku frowns at her. "The last name, Higurashi. Such a common name. But there's other very common last names other than Higurashi." Kagome frowns back him. "So what?" Naraku sighs, "Honestly Kagome, did you ever ask about your father's family." He asks her sternly.

Kagome shows a sad expression. "I don't know anything about my father's side." She openingly admits to him so far. Naraku grins, "What a shame. It's sad to know only one part of your own family, while the other is empty. There's no telling what that missing half is all about." Naraku types a few more seconds and then a chart opens up. Kagome widens her eyes to see what is was. "This here Kagome is your father's side of the family. And do you want to know what his last name is?" He asks her casually. Kagome tries so hard to think what her father's name is. But nothing came up. Naraku looks at her carefully. "Hmm, it looks like you're lost about your father. Did your mother or grandfather ever mention anything about him?" Kagome looks down to herself, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. "Never." She murmurs to him. Naraku smirks again. "That's okay, Kagome. You should there's some who are ashamed that they don't want their friends and specifically their family to know about." He explains the main facts of secrecy.

Inuyasha continues on driving, trying to find Kagome. Little he knows so far is that her family were ambushed by the individual who kidnapped her. All he could do is call 911 and let them take care of them. 'I don't get it. Why would Kagome be kidnapped? She doesn't have something in value of some sort.' He thought to himself, even though he's alone in his car. A beeping gets his attention. He pressed one of the buttons on the steering wheel. "Go." He tells whoever it is on the other line. "Inuyasha I located Kagome." Inutaishou speaks to him. Inuyasha nods, "Where is she?" He asks his father. A few seconds passed, "She's at Tokyo University." The answer comes in. Inuyasha knows exactly where that is. It's literally up ahead. "I'm almost there. Do you know any details on where on the campus she's in?" He asks a more calming tone. "Not yet. But I'll get on looking and give you the heads up later on." Inutaishou answers his son before hanging up.

Naraku walks up to the front of the image. "Tell me Kagome. What is your father's name?" He asks the same question. Kagome looks up to him, "It's Kaoru." She tells him. "Ah Kaoru, also a very common name of the people of Japan. There's just like other cultures that have the most common names. From the English is Smith and so on. But your father's last name is a common one here in Japan. And surprisingly enough, you know this last name as well." He pulls out a vial. Kagome looks at him. "What are you going to do with that?" She asks him nervously, hoping not for a horrible answer. "Oh this. It's a vial that can contain even the slightest of information and that happened to be your DNA." He answers her ask he walks up to her. "And there's a few ways to get a sample. Care to tell me a few of them?" He asks her. Kagome does know a few examples, but if she tells this guy what they are, he'll take advantage of information. Naraku pulls out a pair of tweezers. "I have no attention to hurt you. The tweezers are just gonna take a sample of your hair." He walks behind and plucks out a stray hair off of her shirt. "This is just enough to show what your father is all about." He puts the hair in the vail and puts it onto a stand of some sort. The hair glows and pulsates. "Ah so the hair has some details that you weren't informed about." Naraku smiles as he adds the missing information to Kagome's father side. "So at long last, your father's last name is…" That's when the projector is shut down. Naraku looks up to see no one is in the but him and Kagome. "Who's there?" He shouts around the room.

"You don't know a damn about Kagome now do you?" A new voice speaks to him. Naraku looks around again. But soon he recognizes the voice. "Ah so you have returned after for such a long time." He grins back. Kagome looks around with her eyes to see where the voice is coming from. All of a sudden, a flash of light surrounds her and takes her away. Naraku didn't see this coming. "Impressive…Kaoru." He growls. "Kaoru Takahashi."


	33. Family Connections

**Chapter 33: Family Connections**

Inuyasha walks around the huge campus of the Tokyo University. From the looks of it, it looks like any other campus landscape; gardens, walkways, surrounding buildings students doing anything etc. So far there's just nothing going on from the outside. The students are on Spring break so that's a good time Inuyasha is here. It's not like he's trespassing the property. He knees down to the ground to check the grass would out of place. He opens his phone to do a scan and nothing comes up. "Damn. Where is she?" He growls as he punches the ground in frustration. He stands up and resumes his search around the area.

Kagome groans as she tries to hold her head from some intense pain. Surprisingly she isn't tied up while being with Naraku in that other she was tied up in. She looks around to see where she is. She turns her head to see a few couches and lamps in a big spacious room. She looks down to see that she's lying on one of the couches with a blanket keeping her warm. "Where am I?" She asks herself. "In a commute lounge." The voice answers her. Kagome quickly turns around to see the person coming with a water bottle in its hand.

"Who are you?" She asks him as she sits up. The person comes into the light to reveal that it's a man in his 40's, about the same age as her mother. He has black hair like hers with chocolate brown eyes like hers as well. He sits down on another couch across from her. "I'm not that important because you don't know who I really am?" He answers her casually. Kagome raised her own brow. "Know you? I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." She said with confusion in her voice. She observes the man again. She can tell that he's wearing in casual clothes of a blouse, tie, and slacks. The man sighs, "You see, the reason you don't know me is because I was there when you were born." He tells her calmly.

Kagome looks up at him. "If you were there when I was born, does that mean…" She sees him raise his hand to stop her. "Yes, Kagome. I'm your father. Kaoru Higurashi. No, it's not Higurashi. It's Takahashi." He tells her seriously this time. Kagome widens her eyes. "How is it that your last name Takahashi and not Higurashi?" She asks him as she gets back to herself from her shocked discovery. Kaoru chuckles. "Kagome. You and Sota were born but you were also under the impression that neither of you would know who I was. Your father." He starts off. Kagome tries to think to find anything to find anything about him, but not a thing. "But why though? Why would you do that to me and Sota?" She asks him in a slight anger tone. Kaoru sighs again, "Kagome it wasn't easy when you and Sota were born. I was under strict instructions to make sure the I simply never existed in the first place." He answers to make it a bit more easier for her. "But what about mom? Does she know any of this as well?" Kagome asks him eagerly.

Kaoru stands up, "Yes Ai knows fully well about the situation. The only way to make sure that you don't know me is that you and Sota have her last name instead of mine, because there's a hoax that those who have the same last name would literally be related to one another. Naraku is right about one thing. Takahashi is so common, I couldn't bear to have you and Sota take my last name instead of your mothers." He tells her so far.

Kagome gets it now. He was doing this for hers and her brother's sakes. To think such a name like that would be her name. She shivers at the thought. "So, what have you been doing here?" She asks him, trying to get to a different topic. Kaoru smiles, "I'm a professor here. I'm a genealogist. I've been trying to find my family secrets and how it got the name in first place." He pulls out a projector and show Kagome what he found so far. Kagome gasps as she sees how much her father has gotten through over the years. "I didn't know you'd do this. Have you done other families besides ours?" She asks him with fascination. Kaoru nods, "Pretty much. In fact, I happened to find out more about your friend Inuyasha's family tree." He clicks to a different page to show her. Kagome thought that Inuyasha's family tree would be like hers but the lines are all over her from parents to child. "I'm not actually going to tell you about his tree because that's his business and not mine. His father Inutaishou trusted me to keep this in the archives of the university." He turns back to their family tree. Kagome nods to let him know that she understands where this is going. "So, have you found anything to get the root of the last name?" She asks him curiously. Kaoru smiles sadly this time. "I've tried so hard and yet when I think I found it, it just slips out of my reach and I couldn't find again. It's like a constant look for a needle in a haystack." He explains his story so far.

Kagome look back to the screen to see that she's in it with her brother, and him. As well as a few others before them. "So who the ones before you?" She asks him. Kaoru didn't see this coming. "Well for starters, those are your 5 times great grandparents. Kimiko and Daisuke Takahashi." He said as he uses the cursor to make Kagome follow it wherever it goes on the screen. From the looks of it, the name Takahashi is every ancestor of the tree. "Did they do anything in particular?" She asks him. Kaoru clicks on picture to show it's a news article that has them in it.

 _July 22, 1803_

 _The discovery of demons continuing to rampage all over Japan. With so many on the loose a few chosen scientists and powerful individual gather around to put to the end of the phenomenon. One of the greatest people to be part of the group is Daisuke Takahashi of Tokyo University. With the knowledge of demon research, he found a way to make sure the demons can co-exist with the human as long they agree on particular terms. Inutaishou of the dog demons had agree on this opportunity. But a few of the demon couldn't go along with the plan. Inutaishou insisted that the best way to co-exist with the humans is to blend in with them. That's when Kimiko of genealogy comes in. With a minor in genetic mutation she is about to create charms to put onto the demons to make them look human throughout the times. Over the years Kimiko not only uses charms to do the trick but also jewelry so it'd be to abnormal for the human to notice them immediately._

Kagome had her mouth partially opens after reading the article. "It appears that you know a thing about the charms." He assumes to her. Kagome nods back. Now she has to tell her family about her own discovery.


	34. More To Know

**Chapter 34: More To Know**

Inuyasha keeps on walking around the campus. "Dammit. How in this campus did Naraku would be able to hide Kagome?" He asks in frustration. He couldn't get quite get the layout right. It'd be as if it's a maze from the inside. There's no way out. Even inside the buildings are mazes themselves. "I don't get it how the students who come here are able to maneuver through this place?" He asks himself again. "That's because there's a map put into their brains." A voice answers the question. Inuyasha looks up to find where the voice is coming from. From what he sees are the campus buildings surround the center of the property. He flexes his one ear to detect the precise location where the voice is. "What's the matter? Can't a person like yourself be able to find me?" The voice taunts him from somewhere. Inuyasha closes his eyes and reflexes the ears to find the voice. Thinking back where he can tell that voice is, he turns to one direction to find a speaker on one of the lamp posts. "Ah, great job. You found me, but you only found my voice. If you want to find me, you'll have to go through the building where the science classes are." It spoke confidently and yet mocks at the end. All Inuyasha could do is to follow the voice's intructions and go to the one specific building of the campus. 'The east wing.' He proclaims as he goes in that direction.

Kagome nods. "Yeah. I met someone at school who had this watch that was special to him." She begins her story while her father leans back and listens her attentively. "Little did I know that I was playing a game against him and I foolishly place a bet on it, that if I won, I'd get his watch. But if I lost, I'd have to go on a date with him." She blushes in the end. Kaoru smirks. "Honestly, Kagome, do you think a man's piece of jewelry is suited for a woman?" He laughs at her. Kagome deepens her blush into tomato red. "Yes. I admit my mistake but I managed to counter bet him." She smirks at him. Kaoru frowns, "Really? How so?" He asks curiously. Kagome keeps her smirk in check. "I owe it to Sango. She knows a thing or two about counter bets. She had my back to make sure she beat Inuyasha in a bet she had against Inuyasha's friend Miroku not to go on dates. And she won." Kagome explains to him.

Kaoru begins to realize that Kagome is a good player when it came to games, but to be outwitted by other kids is a whole different story. It's true that Kagome is good in her way at her because she knows fully well how she plays cards or video games against her little brother. But out in the public, she's compared as an amateur against the other kids are mysterious when it comes to gaming. "So, dad. How was is that I inherited spiritual powers?" She returns to the topic that she and father have discussed earlier. Kaoru takes a deep breathe. "During Kimiko's experiments with charms, she had an assistant by the name Midoriko Miko and she was the only priestess through that time. According to her, if the demon charms get out of control she thinks it's best that her spiritual powers to be the back-up to make sure that the demons don't get out of self-control." Kaoru explains to her. "She also wanted to make sure that she could pass down her spiritual powers to someone special later on in life. So, in order to make that happen, she had made a few charms of her to put her spiritual powers in and give to a few families who live in the shrines." He adds in. "Kagome it's hard to take this in but you're one yourself." He tells her straight-forward.

Kagome raised her one brow. "Why me? I know that mom and grandpa aren't ones themselves. Neither is Sota." She tells him in confusion. Kaoru turns to a page. "It was because the existence of priestesses was a difficult task to begin with because one those who have a pure heart are capable to have it. You are the one." He tells seriously. "But how could you tell that I am one?" She asks him in a calm tone since this information that came from her father is a lot to take in all at once. Kaoru clicks on the projector to show Kagome something. Kagome is seeing the gym that she and Sango were in a few days ago unaware that they were part of someone's gag. "It was in this room that reveal your powers." Kaoru said as he presses play on the screen. Kagome watches closely to see what she did that day without even knowing it in the first place. A few seconds later a pink glow begins to surround her body. "That's your powers to prove yourself a priestess. You just don't remember whenever it happens." Kaoru closes the video and opens up a different. "But little did you know that you were be monitored by the guys that you placed your bets on." He lights up the room to reveal Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome only twitches her eye, "The nerve of those jerks. I'm gonna kill them." She shouts in fury. Kaoru widens his eyes to see Kagome glowing. "Kagome, you have to stop. The more you release your powers, the more you'll be targeted by someone." Kaoru takes hold of her shoulder. 'I just hope that he didn't find out where we are.' He speaks in his head but widens his eyes for what he said to Kagome. "Targeted? What are you talking about?" She asks him suspiciously now. "Dad spill it. What do you mean I'm targeted?" She asks him adamantly. Kaoru hesitated, "I demand an answer." She tells him more threatened. Kaoru sighs, 'I have another secret to tell her, and it's not a pleasant one.'

* * *

Hello my readers, I want to let you know I've received a message from one about updating another story that I kind off forgot about for months and I should know better that I should've finished a long time ago. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

InuyashasGrl26


	35. Delayed

**Chapter 35: Delayed**

Kaoru should've seen this coming. When Kagome demanded him to answer her the question, he has to be truthful about it. Just before he is about to speak, "I'm the one who is after her." A voice speaks to the duo. Kagome widens her eyes as she looks around the room. Kaoru is in the same matter. "You're no longer needed, Kaoru." It spoke as a purple mist begins to seep into the room. Kaoru gasps and grabs his daughter's wrist. "We have to get out of here." He said seriously as he tries to get themselves out of the building. Kagome looks behind her to see the mist following them quickly. "Dad." She tries to get his attention. Kaoru turns around with a look that looks like 'now is not the time to talk.' Kagome immediately closes her mouth as continues on running with her father to find a way out.

Inuyasha walks towards the east wing building that the voice said earlier. He is about to open up the door until it opens up on its own. Inuyasha falls onto his back and sees a man and girl running out. "Kagome." He shouts to her. Kagome smiles in relief, "Oh Inuyasha." She hugs him. Inuyasha blushes at first but it fades away. "Are you ok?" He asks her gently as he embraces her in his arms. "Yeah, I'm fine. How did you find me?" She looks up to him. Inuyasha is about to answer until he smells a familiar scent that has Kagome's scent in it. The man looks skeptical at him. "Mr. Higurashi, you've been here the entire time." Inuyasha tells him with a growl. Kagome looks back and forth between Inuyasha and her father. "What's going on here? You two know each other?" She backs around from Inuyasha's arms as Kaoru approaches them. "Inuyasha…" He speaks carefully. Inuyasha turns his direction towards the door Kagome and Kaoru bolted out to see the purple mist coming out. "That's miasma. We have to get out of here immediately." Inuyasha gestures with his hand and leads them to his car. They get into the car and drove off.

Inuyasha drives off back to the manor. So far Kagome is sitting in the back while Kaoru is in the front. Inuyasha doesn't seem to care about whoever it is, but seeing Kagome looking out the tint windows in such a quiet look with so much of emotions, one overlapping the other is too complex to know which emotion is revealing. For now, there's nothing to talk about because speaking such a thing would be too much for Kagome to take in. She's been through so much that she needs to take time to get used to it. Inuyasha pulls into the garage and takes them to his father's office. Inutaishou looks up from his laptop to see Kagome and his son in good terms, but the third person isn't too pleased to see. Kagome turns around to see her father in a shameful look, "Kaoru. It appears that you couldn't stay hidden that long." He said to him sarcastically. Kaoru crossed his arms defensively. "Hey give me a break will you. I've been in that university for 16 years. It was your idea that I stay there until we gotten rid of Naraku." Kagome widens her eyes. "16 years?!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Inutaishou and Kaoru look back to the girl. "Inuyasha, take Kagome somewhere that she is safe." He demands his son. Kagome growls as she tries to get out of Inuyasha's iron grip. "I deserve to know why my own father had to stay in that damn place for 16 years. TELL ME!" She keeps on shouting as well.

Even though Inuyasha is trying his best to prevent Kagome from slipping out he turns to his dad with a pleading look. Inutaishou moves too quickly and pokes the back Kagome's neck to a pressure point to know her out. Once limps Inuyasha swings Kagome over his shoulder and takes her somewhere else in the house. Inutaishou closes the office doors as well as locks so that Kagome wouldn't be able to know the entire secret about her father being at the university for 16 years. "Kaoru, you should consider yourself lucky that you didn't mention anything about your family. But tell me what she knows so far." He walks back to his office chair to resume whatever he was working on. Kaoru sighs as he takes a seat on the black leather cough that's on the side of the room. "All she knows is about how she was priestess." He begins while staring at his own fists. Inutaishou looks up, "What else?" he wants more than just that. "And Kimiko, Daisuke, Midoriko Miko." He admits. "If you want to kill me, go right ahead. I've done more than enough damage to Kagome as we speak." Inutaishou doesn't look mad at the least, more like cautious. "I'm not going to kill you. However for what you told her so far is finished. All she needs is what she found out so far. But then again there's that Naraku guy who is after her. I'll have to whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't get her again. As well as your family for that matter." He said seriously. Kaoru looks to him, "You mean he killed my wife and son?" He freaks out. Inutaishou raises his hand. "Rest assured, Naraku needed them out of the way so they wouldn't know it was him who abducted your daughter. You should thank Inuyasha for calling 911 when he got there in the nick of time. According to him, he was about to pick up Naraku's scent the moment he arrived at the shrine. But for now, let Kagome calm down and make sure Inuyasha doesn't let her out of his sight. There's no telling what's going to happen when Kagome wakes up in the next 20 minutes." Inutaishou smiles as he resumes his room.

Kaoru doesn't know what to do right now. Sure it's fine to be at the manor and all but for the first time, he is finally out of the university for the last 16 years. "You can stay here until we get this straightened out. Kagome should understand your reason, but for Sota. I don't think he'll understand about your absence." Inutaishou starts off a different topic. Kaoru looks down, "I need a drink." He just said as he unlocked the door and gets out the office. "The bar is down the right hall." Inutaishou gives the directions casually without looking at him. Kaoru nods as a reply and goes that way.


	36. What Should I Do?

**Chapter 36:What Should I Do?**

About 20 minutes later, Kagome moans as she looks around her surroundings. First she finds is that she's in someone's bed. Compared to her own, it felt like a cloud from heaven that whoever sleeps on it doesn't want to get out of it. She finds herself in a red silk comforter. She supports herself with her elbows and then her hands. "What happened to me?" She asks herself as she places her hand on the back of her neck. "Don't get up just yet." Inuyasha said as he gets out of the bathroom.

Kagome blushes as she sees him in a workout muscle shirt and black gym shorts. "Why should I? I have to get back to my father." Kagome stubbornly manages to get out of the comforter. But right before she puts one foot onto the floor, Inuyasha swiftly gets behind and places the side of his clawed hand on the spot where Kagome had her hand on the back of her neck. "Don't even think about it." He threatens her into her ear. Just feeling his breathe onto the skin of her ear, made her blush and scared. "What's gotten into you, Inuyasha? Why are you being like this? What did I ever done to you?" She asks her nervously with her eyes tightly closed.

Inuyasha keeps the side of his hand onto the back of Kagome's neck. "The first question you asked me I will answer. After I knocked you out, I was under strict orders to guard you. My next answer for your second question is because your father is so ashamed that he doesn't want to see you. However he just doesn't know what to do but he'll come around. You just have to be patient with him. And my final answer is that you are just foolish enough to place a bet against me. But don't get me wrong. All I can it was fun while it was lasts." He pulls his hand away from her neck and sits beside her. Kagome sighs, "What was I thinking? Ever since I came to school, I thought I was going to get through it, but little did I know was that Sango warned me about the students gamble on the pettiest bets." She places her chins onto her knees with a sad look.

Kaoru is in the bar drinking a beer. Myoga casually rinses out his costumer's last glass. "Do you know what you want to know after a few drinks?" He asks Kaoru. Kaoru stares at his reflection in the drink. "To be honest with you, Myoga, I'm usually like this when I'm a like a rock in a hard place. And in this case. I'm not sure rather or not I can see my daughter face to face. Not only her but also my family." Myoga can see the downcast expression in his eyes. "Well I'm not supposed to be one who decides on what you want to do later on. But If were you, I'd talk to your wife. But she's in the hospital with your father in law and son." Hearing that made Kaoru gasps. "In the hospital? What happened?" He asks the bartender. Myoga puts the clean glass back onto the counter. "They're okay, but they're just unconscious by Naraku who filled the house with miasma. Kagome was knocked out by chloroform." He answers him calmly. Kaoru didn't like this one bit. "Which hospital are they in? I need to make sure they're ok." He stands up before leaving the bar. "Not so fast." Myoga halts him. Kaoru turns around to see the bartender rubbing his fingers. "I expect a payment for your drinks, Kaoru." He seriously tells him. Kaoru groans as he digs into his back pocket and puts down a few bills to pay. "Happy now?" He asks him sarcastically. Myoga grins as he picks up the bills. "And as for the hospital, only my master knows." He gives his clue as he goes to the switch the lights a leaves the room before Kaoru.

Inuyasha wants to try to comfort her. But what can he do exactly? Dinner? Not gonna help out in this scenario. Have Sango and Miroku over? No. What about her family? Kagome doesn't even know that they're in the hospital ever since she was abducted by Naraku. But then again, it can be the only way to get to the root for all of this stuff. "I need to call my mom to let her know where I am." Kagome stands up to get to Inuyasha's cell phone. Inuyasha quickly gets the phone away from her. "I don't think so." He bluntly said. Kagome tries again to get it but Inuyasha keeps it out of her reach. "Give it to me." She shouts as she jumps as high as she can to get it. "Your family is not even home." He tells her. Kagome flinches as she fell back onto the bed. "What are you taking about? The last time I saw them was back home. How is it that they're not?" She asks in dumbfounded. Inuyasha takes the cell phone and puts it in his shorts' pocket. "They're in the hospital." He tells her as he sits next to her as he takes hold of her shoulder.

Just hearing that made Kagome gasps in fear. She bolts out of the bed and runs towards the door. But before she could open it, Inuyasha gets in her way. "Now's not the best time to go." He glares at her. Kagome growls weakly. "Don't test me, Inuyasha. Little do you know, I'm a priestess." She proudly tells him. Inuyasha doesn't look surprised. "I'm already of that." He crosses his arms. Kagome grins at him. "So you're aware about me a priestess. Well it's hard to believe for such a being inside of a house full of demons." She turns her back at him. "As such I can purify you." She begins to glow in a pinkish aura. Inuyasha raised his brow. "I'd like to see you try." He tells her arrogantly. Kagome grins as she is about to touch him. Inuyasha pushes her to the ground. "Don't even try, Kagome. But one mistake can kill you in the process." He pins her down with the hand's side to her side. "Besides your father just found about your family at the hospital, but he doesn't know which one they're in. If I were you, I'd stay put until further notice." He holds her down a bit more, but not to hurt her. All Kagome can do is let tears fall out of her eyes. 'No.' She cries in her head.


	37. A Sad Reunion

**Chapter 37: A Sad Reunion**

Kaoru makes his way to Inutaishou's office. He knows that it's just rude to barge in and demand to know where is his family is. He is about to knock onto the door… "Come in Kaoru." Inutaishou politely opens the door for him. Kaoru didn't see this coming. What has gotten into him all of sudden? "I assume you want to know where your wife is." He sits back into his office desk. Kaoru just nods. "That's all I want. I need to see them in person to make sure." Kaoru explains to him calmly. But deep inside he's so worried that something might've happened to them throughout the years. Inutaishou smiles and wrote something onto a piece of paper. "This is the pass to let faculty know why you're there. It's at Tokyo General Hospital. It's just outside of the neighborhood. You cannot miss it." Inutaishou gives the paper and resumes back to his documents.

Kaoru looks down to read what it says. For what he wrote were just some id card and a pin number of some sort. "I'll be going now. Where's Kagome?" He asks a few minutes later. Inutaishou doesn't turn his gaze to him. "She's with Inuyasha. It's best that you go alone. From what Inuyasha had to let her know so far is too much for her to take in. She'll be in one of the guest rooms guarded by him. So don't go telling her where you're going." He warns Kaoru. All Kaoru could do is growls weakly. "Fine." He replies back and leaves the office.

Kaoru walks towards the front door to find Myoga. "I've been assigned to escort you to the hospital where your wife is." He bows to him. Kaoru nods back. "Thank you." He speaks back as they exit the manor. Kaoru looks down the stairs to see a regular car parked at the bottom. "It's best that our vehicle to be a regular one. Whenever I take the master and mistress somewhere is in a limo." Myoga explains as he opens the door to let Kaoru in. Kaoru shrugs his shoulders and gets in.

Back in the guest bedroom, Kagome is still pinned to floor thanks to Inuyasha on top of her still with his hand on the back of her neck. Kagome opens her eyes to find that she's by the windows. The windowsill in on the floor thus making it easy for her to see outside. What she sees isn't what she expected. Inuyasha catches her gaze staring out the window. "Where is my father going?" She asks him as she tries to get him off her. Inuyasha narrows his eyes, as he keeps a hold of her neck. "You have nothing to worry about. He's just going to the hospital, just for a checkup." He pathetically lies to her. Kagome knew it immediately that he's not very good when it comes to lying. Trying to think of a way to get out of Inuyasha's grip, she begins to glow a lot.

Inuyasha begins to feel the impact of the glow. All of a suddenly the glow wraps around him as it zaps him painfully. The zaps even forces him off of Kagome. Kagome quickly gets up and towards the door, and opens it. She turns around to see Inuyasha unconscious. "I'm sorry." She murmurs and leaves the room and closed the door behind him. She runs down the hallway to the front door. She smiles in happiness as she about to open up the door to go outside and got after her father. She turns the door but it's locked. But not from the inside, it's from the outside. "What's happened?" She asks as she tries her best to make the door budge. "Now is not the time to go see your father, Kagome." Inutaishou walks into the hallway from behind. Kagome turns around to see him in a stoic yet shame on his face. "Mr. Takahashi, you don't understand. My father just left the house and I just saw him leave. Please you have to take me to wherever he is." She begs him. All Inutaishou does is shake his head as a respond. "Kagome, I know how eager you are to see him, but where he's going is private and we cannot interfere with that." He explains to the girl.

All Kagome does is drop to her knees in such disbelief. "But why? Why can't I see him?" She managed to asks him in murmur. Inutaishou walks down to her level and places his hand onto her shoulder. "Let's just say your father is going to see someone he hasn't seen in a long time." He tries to comfort her without revealing the whole truth per say. Kagome looks down and then looks out the window. "Daddy, wherever you are. Please be careful." She speaks in her mind.

Kaoru arrives at the hospital. Thanks to Myoga who escorted him. "Thank you, Myoga. I'll call you when I want to head back to the mansion." Kaoru turns around with a smile on his face. Myoga bows and drives off back to the mansion. Once the car was out of his sight, Kaoru looks up at the tall building in front of him with a frown. "Might as well get this over with." He claims as he enters the hospital. He walks up to the desk and ask which floor Ai Higurashi is on. According to the receptionist, she told him that she's in the 8th floor in the I.C.U. of the west wing of the building. Kaoru thanks her and goes to the elevator that is required to take him to the west wing. He gets into the empty elevator and pushes the button of the 8th floor. Along the way, he turns around to see the back of the elevator is gliding through a window view of the city. 'Didn't expected this.' He said curiously in his mind. The bell dings and opens up the door to let him off. Upon stepping out, he can see a few room are occupied with various patients who have been sent here for random reasons. But the only one that he's so eager to see is his wife that he hasn't seen for 16 years. He walks down the hall until he finds a chart that has the name Higurashi on top. He can see clearly that the door is closed. He politely knocks on the door to see rather or not she's awake. A few seconds later, no response. He opens up the door to see for himself.

Inside Ai's room, he can hear a few machines beeping gently, a few cords, one attached to an IV fluid bag that is hanging by the bed. Kaoru takes a deep breathe and walks slowly towards the patient. Upon fully seeing her, Kaoru deepens his frown. 'Oh Ai. What have I done to let this happen.' He said sadly as he takes hold of his wife's hand. The contact between two reveals that Ai's hand is cool, and yet a bit warm. Not only that, her hand gently grasps his. Kaoru quickly turns his sight to Ai. She flutter her eyes open to see who is was that took her hand.

When her vision clears up, she widens them. "Kaoru? Is that you?" She tries to reach for his cheek to make sure that he doesn't vanish. Kaoru smiles at her. "Yeah, it's me." He responses back to her. All Ai could do is smile with tears seeping through her eyes. Kaoru catches the sight and wipes away those that have fallen from the eyelids. "I'm here. And I have a lot of explaining to do." He keeps his smile. Ai nods back, willing to listen what he has to say.


	38. Just One Night

**Chapter 38: Just One Night**

Kaoru takes a seat by Ai's bed and pulls it right by her side to make he can hold her hand. "Where have you been?" Ai asks him in a whisper. Kaoru just sigh to gather as much as he can to tell his story. "Remember when we found out that you were pregnant with Kagome?" He starts off in a gentle tone. Ai nods back. "Yeah. It was the happiest moment of my life." Kaoru pretends to smile even though deep down he's preventing to frown. "Ever since, I wanted to make sure our lives the best, but then there was a problem." He drops the smiles. "I found out that Kagome had spiritual powers in her." Ai doesn't looked surprised. "I had a hunch that was going to happen." She closes her eyes. Kaoru looks out the window to see the clouds begin to increase. 'Looks like a storm is coming.' He thought bitterly. "I had run into a person who would harm her when she was born." He turns back to his wife.

Ai tilts her head. "And why is that?" She curiously asks him. Kaoru looks down enough for his bangs to cover his eyes. "Because that man wanted me out of your life. For what he told me that If I was there, Kagome wouldn't know a thing about having spiritual powers. So in order to protect her, and the rest of our family, he made sure that she has no memory of my existence. Like I died when she was born the day before." He explains as he balls his fists. Ai widens her eyes. "But then how was it that I was pregnant with Sota. I don't remember any of that." She holds her chin. Kaoru sighs again. "I know how hard it was for you to lie to our family about me being dead for the next six years, But I had to risk my chance just to be with you. I had to think of something to be out of that man's sight. So I had to go into hiding. I found a motel outside of the city." He explains to her so far. "Do you remember a phone call I gave you?" Ai holds her chin again…

 _Flashback_

 _Ai is humming as she prepares dinner. All of a sudden the phone begins to ring. She dries her hands after washing the vegetables. She checks to see who is calling and can see the ID saying it's from a motel of some sort. "Hello." She speaks into the device. "Ai it's me, Kaoru." The voice speaks back._

 _Ai gasps. She looks around to see Kagome is napping. She also knows that her father is sweeping the shrine grounds. "Kaoru. Where are you?" She sternly asks him. Kaoru replies. "I'm at a motel just outside of the city to the west. Please, Ai, I just want to be with you just for tonight." He begs to her. Ai doesn't know what to do. It's true that she knows him quite well, and so does her father. But for Kagome? She doesn't know that he's still alive. She was told that he passed away the day before she was born._

" _Ai please. This is my only chance." He implores her. Ai nods back. "I'll be there. Give me the address of the motel and I'll be there as fast as I can." She replies as she grabs a piece of paper. After a few seconds she hangs up the phone and grabs her coat. 'Kagome, forgive me.' She smiles sadly and leaves the house._

 _Her father sees her running through the shrine grounds. "Ai, where are you going." He shouts out to her. Ai turns towards ands gestures him to come. Once grandpa Higurashi comes close enough, Ai whispers into his ear. Grandpa widens his eyes. "You sure?" He turns to her. Ai nods. "I might not see him ever again. I have to go." She tells him seriously. Grandpa nods. "Go. I'll look after Kagome." He puts the broom and heads back to the house to make the dinner that she was working on earlier._

 _Kaoru grabs a key from the receptionist as he leaves the front desk. He goes into the assigned room. He unlocks the door and enters the room. Inside is just too simple to sleep in. He walks in deeper as he spots the bathroom in the back. He goes in to see that it's just as simple as the room. Toilet, bathtub with a shower head, and a sink. He walks back out and decides to close the curtains until he sees a certain woman he is eager to be with, just for the night. He sits onto the bed and shockingly enough, it's amazingly comfortable. He rests his head onto his hands, waiting patiently._

 _About 15 minutes later a knock gets his immediate attention. He gets to the peephole of the door to see who it is. He widens his eyes to see it's none other than his wife, Ai. He smiles as he opens up the door to let her in. Upon seeing Ai grow up a bit, he hugs her in his arms. "Oh Ai. I've missed you so much." He murmurs to her ear. All Ai does is wraps her arms around him. "I missed you too." She replies._

 _End of Flashback_

Kaoru presses his forehead onto Ai's. "I also brought a drink to make sure Kagome didn't know about you being pregnant. All she knew that I was just gaining weight and then when I brought Sota home from the hospital, she was so happy to have someone to play with. As Sota grew up he asked me where he come from. I just said he was gift from heaven." Ai chuckles in the end. Kaoru kisses her forehead. "How much longer are you going to hide from the kids?" Ai gets back onto the topic. Kaoru pulls back. "I don't know. I just hope it's not long this time." He cups her cheek. Ai smiles back. "I hope so. I don't know how much longer I have to wait." Kaoru shows fondness in his eyes. "I promise." He kisses her back as he presses his lips onto hers. Ai keeps her smile and goes back to sleep. Kaoru knows fully well that she needs to be protected from Naraku. When he closes the door, he presses his palm onto it and concentrates on his own powers to put up an invisible barrier.


	39. For Your Own Safety

**Chapter 39: For Your Own Safety**

Inuyasha comes to from being blasted from Kagome's spiritual power. He pushes himself to find he's in his own bed, not in the guest room aka Kagome's room. "What happened?" He asks as he gets off of it. "Don't even bother." His mother comes into the room with a laundry basket with his clothes warm from being taken out of the dryer. "Kagome flew the coop." Izayoi casually answers the question as she puts the basket at the foot of his bed. Inuyasha growls. "Why that…" He catches his mother glaring at him for saying such foul language. "Oh man." He groans which make Izayoi smiles back. "Anyway, your father went after her when he caught her getting out of the house." She explains to him.

Kagome pretends to blend in as she walks casually down the street that the hospital her family is being taken care of. She can see the building up ahead, "Finally." She smiles as she enters the building. Like any other building, she enters the lobby where a few of other patients and visitors are doing whatever they're doing. Kagome comes up to the receptionist desk. "Excuse, do you know where the Higurashi family are recovering?" She asks the person. The receptionist looks up to reveal to be her father. "Dad? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the university?" Kagome whispers in embarrassment. Kaoru stands up and takes her hand to take her somewhere else in the hospital. "Kagome, I made it clear that you cannot come see your family. Not right now?" He gently scolds her as they enter the elevator.

Kagome yanks her hand out of his grasp. "Besides how was it that you got out of the mansion in the first, I was told that Inutaishou prevented you from leaving." Kaoru crossed his arms. "No dad, it was Mr. Takahashi who told me not to come after you but I just couldn't sit and a wait at the mansion. Mom and the rest are hurt and I have to help them get better." She crosses her arms like him as she turns her back towards him in an angry look. "Sorry, I'm not going to let you do that." He disagrees.

Kaoru doesn't want his daughter to use her spiritual powers. He knows that one slip, Naraku will come after them. The elevator door opens up to reveal them on the roof. Kagome looks around in disbelief. "Dad, what are we doing here on the roof?" She asks him cautiously. Kaoru gestures her to follow him. Kagome does as they turn the corner of the elevator shaft and spot a helicopter. "I thought we could send you flying back to the mansion with style." Kaoru grins as the door opens up to reveal Inutaishou driving it. Kagome gaps and runs towards the door where the stairs are. Inutaishou smirks as he outruns her and pressed a pressure point on her neck. "This will knock her out for about 3 hours. By then, she'll be back at the mansion. Good idea of pretending working as the receptionist." Inutaishou laughs as he picks up the girl and have her over his shoulder.

Kaoru sighs in relief. "Thank you Inutaishou. If it weren't for you I would've have been able to keep her spiritual powers secret." He shakes his hand with Inutaishou's hand. "Likewise. Well I'm off." He puts Kagome body onto the back seat and into his own and flies back to the mansion. After the helicopter disappears into the distance Kaoru walks back to the elevator to go see how Sota and his father are doing.

A few minutes later Inutaishou lands the helicopter at the top of the mansion. Izayoi waves at him to let him know that she has taken care of their son. Inutaishou turns off the engine and brings out the unconscious Kagome in his arms. "Such a sneaky little thing." Izayoi comments at the scene. Inutaishou smirks. "This time we're going have to extremes to keep her safe. There's no telling when Naraku will come out of nowhere." He agrees as they enter the mansion. "So where's Inuyasha anyway?" He asks her. Izayoi grins widely, "Oh let's just say that not even a hanyou can escape." She said proudly.

Somewhere in the mansion, a banging sound is coming from deep within, "let me the hell out!" The voice shouts. In the darkness, Inuyasha is in a straightjacket and chained to the floor. "This is not funny." He shouts again. He tries his best to get out of the straightjacket but somehow the fabric is too strong so it's not going to be easy at all to rip out off it. The door opens to get his immediate attention. The figure comes up to show who it is. Sesshomaru. "You bastard." Inuyasha growls as his brother enters the room. "Don't be a fool, Inuyasha. I'm here to get you out of here." Sesshomaru walks behind his brother's back and uses his claws and make them glow in a greenish hue. Within impact, the straps of the straight-jack broke off. "Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha turns to see Sesshomaru using his poison claws to dissolve the chains to get him completely free. "Let's just say I sense something horrible that you'll have to take care of this." He answers and digs into his pocket to pull out the watch. "Totosai replaced your watch and it's just like the one that you had to wear that had something that wasn't supposed to be on." He throws it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha catches it and can't tell the different between the previous one and this one. He automatically puts it on. "I owe you one." Inuyasha tells his brother and gets out of the place he was sent in.

Inuyasha finds the door and finds out that he was somewhere in the mansion that he doesn't know about. He crack opens the door to observe his surroundings. From what he can see is that the door is in Totosai's workshop. The banging of the hammer is the basic proof of that. "Inuyasha, I know you're in there." Totosai speaks as he concentrates on one of his projects. Inuyasha opens the door wide enough to come out. Inuyasha walks up and sits crossed leg across the swordsmith. "Does my folks know about me being down there?" He asks the old guy. Totosai puts down the hammer down. "Only your mother does. She's the one who brought you down there." He answers him casually as he stands up and grab a sword in a sheath. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "My mother?" He asks in complete shock. Throughout his life, never has he ever thought his own would be like this. "Your mother is sometimes a scary woman that even master Inutaishou doesn't want to intervene." Totosai shivers at that part. "All she told me is that it's for your own good. But then again, there are times that you have to do whatever it takes to break those rules." He holds the weapon in front of him. Inuyasha takes the weapon and can feel the power from within. 'Tetsusaiga.' He smiles as he stands up and begins his plan.


	40. No More Playing Around

**Chapter 40: No More Playing Around**

Inuyasha makes his way to his room to see rather or not there's anything else he needs. Just holding the Tetsusaiga gives him a sensation of power. He sets the sword onto his bed and then goes into the bathroom to rinse off the sweat he had to endure while being locked down in the cellar. He turns on the cool water from the showerhead and can feel the coolness washing away the sweat. 'Why would my own mother do that?' He growls in his head. He places his forehead onto the tile wall and let the water to keep on doing its purpose. After about 10 minutes he turns off the shower and towel wraps himself around the waist. He goes into his walk in closet to find something to wear comfortable. He decides to wear a white v neck t-shirt and red sweatpants. He walks out until a familiar scent gets his immediate attention. "That's Kagome." He proclaims as he follows it somewhere else in the mansion.

Kagome wakes up from being knocked out from Inutaishou. All she ever wanted was to help her family but out comes her own father to prevent her from doing so. Kagome sits up to find herself in the same room she was in from before and she had to get out by blasting Inuyasha with her spiritual powers. She gets off the bed to get to the doorknob. When she made contact it zapped her hand. "Ow, what the?" She turns to see the burn mark on her palm. She turns to the windows to get out that way. She looks around the window to find the latch to unlock it, but there's isn't one. Not only that, the view shows that she's on the second story from the mansion. She sighs in defeat. "So let's see here." She speaks to herself as she looks around herself in the room. "I'm locked in this room with no way out." She finishes off as she sits on the bed. From the looks of it, the room has a bathroom for her if she needs it. It's official. She's trapped…again.

Inuyasha runs down the hallway to get to where Kagome's scent is coming from. With each step, her scent gets stronger. He comes to the door and begins to open it, but it zaps him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome speaks from the other side. Inuyasha sighs in relief. But then again he remembers when she blasted him. "Oh Kagome, I'm glad you're okay, but I think it's best that I leave you here." He teases her. Kagome gets to the door. "Hey please don't leave me." She slides down the wood of the door. Inuyasha automatically smells her tears that begin to seep out of her eyes. "Kagome I had to do to protect you, even if I had to pin you down." He sits against the door on the other side. Kagome knew she had to do it. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried about my family that I just wanted to help them get better but when I got to the hospital my father got there before I did. He knocked me out and your father picked me up in a helicopter and dropped me here." Inuyasha listens to her carefully. "My dad brought you back?" He asks her dumbfounded.

"Yes he did. I don't know about you but there could be something wrong with my father." Kagome responds to him. Thinking thoroughly for what Kagome just said got Inuyasha very suspicious. He begins to feel the sheath pulsing. "Kagome, get away from the door. I'm gonna break it down." He unsheathes the sword as it transforms into a giant fang. Kagome goes all the way to the farthest point of the room so that she wouldn't get hurt in the process.

Inuyasha focus on the swords power and slams it onto the door, breaking it. He runs in to find Kagome in the bathroom. "Now's not the times for those two numbers." He jokes to her. Kagome glares at him and runs pass him as she runs towards the front door. Inuyasha shakes his head and goes after her. "Kagome wait." He shouts as he gets in front of her. "Inuyasha, I don't have time for this. I have to get to that hospital." She runs as she can to get to the building. Inuyasha growls and grabs her and puts her onto his back. 'Screw the rules.' He grins as he runs at a much faster rate.

Kagome gasps in fascination. She never expected to ride on Inuyasha's back. In such record time they make it to the top of the first building in the city. "Hold on tight." Inuyasha tells her as he blurred and leaps from one building to the next. Kagome had to squinch her eyes because while riding Inuyasha's back in such high speed the air is too much for her to see. Upon landing onto the hospital's top Inuyasha lowers himself, and let Kagome off of him. She runs as fast as she can. Remembering the floor her mother is on she goes as fast as she can to get to her mother. She finds the room she's in and opens up the door to find it vacant. "Mom?" She murmurs as she drops to her knees in disbelief. "Mom."

Inuyasha comes to the entry to see Kagome on her hands and knees banging on the floor. He goes down the hall where her brother and grandfather are. Shocking enough, they're both there recovering. He goes back to Kagome. "Kagome, your brother and gramps are still here." Hearing that made Kagome stand back up and go to the room where they are. True to his word, Kagome see Sota is resting with an IV to his arm. She enters the room and sees her grandfather in the same position. 'At least they're alright.' She smiles a bit and takes hold of her brother's hand. "Sota…" She speaks softly. Sota flutters his eyes to see Kagome in front of him. "Sis." He mumbles. Kagome widens her smile. "I'm just glad you're okay." She hugs him and pulls back. "Kagome, where's mom?" He asks her. That question turns Kagome's smile into a confused frown. "Sota, I don't know where she is." She honestly answers him.


	41. The Secret Confession

**Chapter 41: The Secret Confession**

Sota keeps his frown on his face. "You don't know where mom is?" He asks her again after taking in her answer. Kagome frowns with a sigh as she turns to see her grandfather is recovering nicely as well as sleeping in his bed by them. "No. I was told that she'd be in this hospital but then someone kept on kicking out from reaching." She tells him so far. Sota raises his brow. "Someone kicked you out? Who on earth would do that to you? It's not that you don't have a restraining order." He comments. Kagome doesn't want to tell Sota about it was their own father who did it. Little known fact is that Sota doesn't know he has one the entire time. But then there's grandpa. He obviously knows about him but the last time he's heard about Kaoru's whereabouts was when he went into hiding and just have one night with Ai. "It was him wasn't it." Grandpa asks her.

Kagome didn't see that coming as she turns towards with surprise. Sota looks confused. "You know who's been kicking Kagome out, Gramps?" Sota turns towards him. Kagome begins to get scared. "Kagome now's not the time to keep this from him. He has to know." Gramps tells his granddaughter seriously. Sota looks quickly to Kagome. "Know what?" He asks her. Kagome knows that this was going to happen eventually. "Sota. The person who kicked me was none other than our father Kaoru Higurashi." She confesses to him. Sota tilts his head. "Dad? I thought he passed away after Kagome was born." He tells what he was told when he was little.

Kagome sits by him on the edge of the bed. "Sota the truth is that our father has been hiding from a man who is after me and he was worried that you might have what I have when I was born. I'm a priestess, and luckily you're not." She holds his shoulder in comfort. Sota widens his eyes a little. "A Priestess? I thought they were extinct." He believes. Kagome shakes her head. "No. both sides of our families have been chosen a long time ago to carry the soul until both of the two sides meet and that's why I was born with this power." She opens her hand and let's a soft warm glow. Sota is utter shock to feel the warmth flowing though his body as the injuries begin to disappear. "This is why dad didn't want me to do this." She tells him why as she gets to her grandfather's bed and does the same thing. "Kagome, you shouldn't be doing this." Grandpa protests her. Kagome shakes her head. "No. I can't risk the both of you in this place. Dad didn't want me to heal you because he didn't want unwanted attention to attract other individuals to have me heal them like this. I can only do this to your guys and to mom. If only we know where she is though." Kagome explains to them why she had to go through.

Grandpa takes her hand. "Kagome, I knew that you would be a priestess. Kaoru had to go through drastic measures in order to protect you from Naraku. Even if he had to be in hiding for such a long time. If he was out in the open, Naraku would've kidnapped you and use you as leverage." He tells her what he had to endure throughout those years.

Somewhere else in a different hospital room. Ai wakes up front being hurt. "What happened to me?" She asks as she holds her head. "I had to take you somewhere." A voice answers her as the lights turn on. Ai widens her eyes to see it's her husband. "Kaoru." She murmurs. Kaoru sighs with guilt. "Kaoru, where are Sota and my father?" She asks him immediately. Kaoru sits on the bed. "Rest assured, I made sure that they're protected with a barrier I put up, as well as this one. So whenever someone walks by all they see is just an empty room." He assures her so far. "What about Kagome? Where is she?" Ai asks again. Kaoru frowns for what he has to tell her. "She's back at the Takahashi Residence." He tells her so far. Ai only nods at him. "She's a priestess isn't she?" She guessed. Kaoru nods back. "Afraid so. I had to do whatever I could to protect her, you, Sota, and your father. Even if I have to keep her away you. I just couldn't bear to have her use her powers to heal you. If she ever did, Naraku would find her in an instant." He explains why he had to do whatever it took. Ai nods again with tears showing how much she knows how much this is on her. Kaoru wipes the tears off her face. "I promise you that once Naraku is dealt with, even if I would have to bet on it, there'll be no telling what the outcome will be." He presses his forehead onto hers.

All of sudden an alarm goes off. "What's going on?" Ai asks her husband. Kaoru looks up to turn on the tv to see what the commotion is. Shockingly enough it's in Sota's room. Kaoru groans, "Honestly Kagome. I told you to stay back but you're too stubborn to listen to reason." He stands up and goes to the door. "Funny where she gets it from." Ai reminds him. Kaoru knew she was going to say that. There's been times that Ai would comment obvious scenes like this one. "Well if Kagome won't listen to me, maybe she could listen to you." Kaoru plans ahead as he leaves the room and closes the door behind.

Kagome is about to open the door, but it opens up on its own. "Kagome we have to go." Inuyasha shouts as he quickly comes in and grabs Grandpa from his waist and Sota to give to Kagome. "What are you talking about?" She picks up her brother. "We're in danger here." Inuyasha puts gramps onto his back. "I can't let that Kaoru come in here and take you back to my house." He turns his gaze. "More like take you to my wife's room." Kaoru intervenes. Inuyasha growls as Kagome nervously steps back. "Look now's not the time to argue." Kaoru turns around and runs down the hallway. Kagome sighs and goes after with Inuyasha right behind her.


	42. Hostage

**Chapter 42: Hostage**

Kaoru keeps on going in the hospital until they reached the elevator. "Where's mom, daddy?" Kagome asks as the elevator door opens up to let the group in. "She's back in the secluded area of the hospital." Kaoru answers as he pressed the B2 button. Inuyasha keeps a hold of grandpa Higurashi on his back since Kagome is holding her little brother in her arms. "Look this is too private to discuss this private subject." Kaoru frown in a serious expression that immediately got Kagome concerned. The elevator opens up and shows that it's down in a tunnel, not a hallway of the hospital. "This tunnel is connected to the Higurashi Shrine." Kaoru steps out and walks casually. Just watching Kaoru walking like got Inuyasha suspicious of his behavior. Kagome is about to get off until Inuyasha tightly grabs her shoulder. "I don't trust him." He basically tells her as he gets in front of her and runs off after him. "What are you talking about? He's my father." Kagome protests as she tries to catch up with her father.

"He may be your father but I can smell something from him. Something foul." Inuyasha narrows his eyes. Kagome ignores him and runs off. Inuyasha growls as he gets by Kagome. They disappear into the darkness within the tunnel until the lights lit up to show them where they are. Kagome gasps as she sees her father by the switch and a cage comes from below and traps her and Inuyasha as well as Sota and Grandpa Higurashi in. Kagome sets her brother onto the ground. "Dad, what's the meaning of this?" She shouts at him. Kaoru grins wickedly as his brown eyes glow red and his body begin to shapeshift. "Always so naïve Kagome, just like your father." A different voice speaks from Kaoru. Inuyasha growls, "Naraku, I should've known it was you who was pulling the strings." He growls.

Naraku chuckles as he walks to a different spot of the room. "And I'm glad your father would be willing to be my pawn to get what I want." He then snaps his fingers for another light to shine down to another cage. Inside is Ai and Kaoru chained up and gagged. Kagome gasps, "Naraku what is it that you want from me?" She asks him out of shear anger. Naraku chuckles as pulls out a knife and presses it up against Ai's neck. Ai whimpers as she fears that the shape edge of the neck can break her skin and let blood seep through the opening. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I thought that your own father gave you the answer about your heritage and everything, but it should be obvious from the very start. It's your priestess powers that I'm after. I've successfully absorbed your parents' powers that they had no idea of. And thanks to Inuyasha's watch, it showed me who the last one was. You." Naraku's knife glow is pink color.

Inutaishou and Sesshomaru come into the hospital and head straight to the elevators. "You sure about this, father?" Sesshomaru asks his father as he presses the B2 button. "Afraid so. I was wary at first but then when Kaoru gave me Kagome to me via helicopter, that's when I was able to detect a foul odor from him. It was Naraku in disguise. He has been deceiving Kagome since he posed himself as a receptionist at the front." Inutaishou answers to his son as they exit the elevator and come out. They stay cautious to observe their surroundings. So far they're in a tunnel like Kaoru led Kagome and Inuyasha through. "This is a portal." Inutaishou said as he picks up a peddle and throws it far in. A spark of light appears in front of them. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes. "I'd bet that Naraku doesn't want us to interfere." He assumes. Inutaishou nods, "Afraid so. If we were to know anything about that maniac is that he doesn't want a single person to interfere with his schemes. We have to be careful from now on. There's no telling where this portal takes us." Inutaishou walks up ahead with Sesshomaru behind him.

Kagome grind her teeth. What is she to do? Inuyasha growls, "I was your pawn as well." He sneers at Naraku. Naraku laughs, "Ah yes. It's all thanks to you and your friend Miroku with your silly pranks and bets. I have to admit that you two are quite creative. So Inuyasha how about a little bet that we can wager." He taunts him. Inuyasha pretends to remain calm even though his growls fail the charade. "I bet you can't choose between the lives of the Higurashi parents or Kagome's." Naraku snaps as the floor beneath Kagome opens up and makes her disappears and the reappear in the same position her parents are in. "Kagome!" Inuyasha as he tries to get out of the cage with his brute strength to bend the bars, but they electrocute him.

Sango and Miroku enter the hospital. "Just what are we doing here?" Sango asks him as they walk through the hallway. Miroku pulls out a piece of paper from his pants pocket. "Mr. Takahashi is worried about Inuyasha so he gave me this so we can meet him somewhere secret in this building." He answers her as he presses the elevator button and presses the B2 button afterwards. "Why that button?" Sango asks him innocently. Miroku turns to her with a serious look. "Kaoru is Naraku's puppet. A pawn." He answers her casually. "But I thought he was dead." She claims. "No. He's been alive. But he was on a close watch by one of Naraku's spiders. When that one spider informed Naraku about his plans, Naraku disguised himself as Kaoru to capture Kagome and her family. So far he got Mrs. Higurashi first and had to wait till Kagome arrived to visit her brother and grandfather." He explains the plot to Sango.

Sango and Miroku step out of the elevator to find themselves in a dark tunnel with no lights to show what it looks like. Miroku pulls out a sutra and focus on his own spiritual powers of a monk. He throws it into the distance. The sutra makes contact with something and electricity zaps around them. All of a sudden they find themselves in the same cage with Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns around in shock. "Where the hell did you come from?" He asks them. Miroku shrugs his shoulders. Sango spots Kagome chained and gagged. "Kagome!" She shouts out to her friend.

Naraku tilts his head. "Oh I never expected you two to come out of nowhere to witness this." He admits to them. Sango takes hold of the bars but they shock her. "Careful, this cage is electric. You mustn't touch them." Inuyasha tells her and Miroku as he looks back to Naraku. "No way I'd bet them." He shouts at Naraku. Naraku shows his smug at him. "Oh really so the Higurashi family is just worthless. The father, the mother, the daughter, the son and the grandfather. None of them are just worth living." All of a sudden a blast of light enter the room out of nowhere. It shapes into the individuals. Inutaishou and Sesshomaru appear out of the light. "Your torturing ends here, Naraku." Inutaishou growls at Naraku.


	43. What's Worth More

**Chapter 43: What's Worth More**

Sesshomaru goes to the cage that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sota and Grandpa Higurashi are trapped in. "Don't. It's electrocuted." Sango shouts out to him before he can make contact with the cage. Sesshomaru looks at it attentively, gathering every detail, any flaws it might have. He cracks his knuckles. "Get back." He tells the prisoners as his fingers glow green and a whip pops out from his index and middle fingers. The whip touched the bars and it instantly melts them like butter. "Let's go, now." He commands them as they all get out of the cage. When they got out, the rest of the cage melts entirely. "What happened?" Sota asks him innocently. Sesshomaru flicks his two fingers as the glow disappears. "My whip can melt anything it touches and spreads like wild fire. That's why I had to melt the bars so you guys can get out unscaved." He blows them like a cowboy and his pistols.

Sota takes turns looking between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 'Whoa they're awesome.' He smiles brightly. A high pitch scream gets their immediate attention. Inuyasha widens as something is attached to Kagome's arm sucking blood like a mosquito. With each gulg, it gets better while Kagome is weaker by the second. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he run towards her. "How pathetic. I merely let Sesshomaru use his powers to get you out because it was a trap to release my parasite demon." Naraku speaks as his gets in front of Kagome and pets the demon. "I didn't expect someone like who is supposed to so intelligent would be foolish enough to fall for the oldest trick in the book." He taunts out.

Kaoru wakes up from his unconscious but just barely to see Kagome being tortured by that demon. 'Kagome.' He cries in his mind. He turns to his left to see Ai unconscious. 'I'm so sorry, Ai. I'll do whatever I can to fix this problem.' He thinks seriously before the blackness consumes him once again.

Sesshomaru stares at Naraku stoically. "You're such a piece of scum. Always trying to find others to be your pawns, doing your dirty work because you're just too much of a coward because you think that those pawns will one day overthrow you, have motives, objectives to get back at you for what you did to them. So stop being wimp and fight for real." Naraku cups his hands and lazily lays his head on them. "I don't know if I should take as one of the followings; A lecture, criticism, or just plain old pathetic." He stares at back him. Sesshomaru flashes in a blink of an eye and grabs hold of Naraku's hands in his own with his left hand's fingers glowing on tact with his exposed neck. "So you think as one of those three. So tell me, Naraku tell me which one means and which one is true about what I just said to you." He threatens him deadly.

Naraku tries his best to remain calm but the poke of Sesshomaru's fingers isn't helping with that. "A lecture is a discourse given before an audience or class, especially for instruction." He gives the meaning of a lecture. "What about criticism? What does that mean?" Sesshomaru whispers. "Criticism is a about the consideration of the merits and demerits of judgement accordingly. Basically finding the fault." Sesshomaru moves his one eye to let Inuyasha and his father know he's got this.

Inuyasha silently gets behind the parasite demon and pokes it hard with his own claws to kill it. The bug is off but Kagome is limp her arm. He slashes the shackles to get her out as well and carry her to safety. "And what do you mean about the last one? One that is plain old pathetic?" He keeps his stoicness in check as a way to intimidate his hostage. "It's a manner of sorrow that it's not even worth of doing for someone else's pleasure."

Inutaishou uses his own claws to get the parents out of their shackles are well. He then gulfs them in light and disappear in an instant. Sensing everyone has left the room, Sesshomaru decided to glow his fingers and grab hold of his neck and begin poisoning Naraku neck. "I believe you're through here." He claims by to his surprise, Naraku isn't melting like a regular human (Don't ask). Instead there's something inside of the person. Once the dissolving is done, Sesshomaru picks up a wooden doll with a string of hair. "Hmph, my point…exactly." He melts it as well knowing it's no use to them anymore.

Inuyasha is running with Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha?" Kagome murmurs weakly. Inuyasha doesn't want to worry her now. His first priority is to get Kagome back to his place. Knowing what happened back there doesn't count nor matter nor concerning. All of a sudden the hallway brightens up that Inuyasha bends down to shield his eyes as well as Kagome's eyes. "Nice try. But you're not getting away that easily." Naraku speaks as he reappears in front of him. Inuyasha growls as he holds Kagome protectively from Naraku's clutches. "Kagome's life is coming to an end." He speaks as he holds out a bottle of something. "What's in there?" Inuyasha asks him nervously.

Naraku grins, "Why Inuyasha, don't you know anything? Haven't you noticed? That parasite that attached itself to Kagome was such out her blood. So far he manage to suck about 40 % of hers. And we all know that blood is important to the human body. If my parasite absorbed a bit more, Kagome would already be dead." He explains to the duo. Inuyasha looks back down to Kagome's face. Seeing that her peachy skin is turning ghost due to the blood lost is real for sure. "And I don't think I'll be having anymore interference from you ever again." Naraku's body pops out tentacles to strike at them. Inuyasha jumps out of the way in time before any of them touched him and Kagome.

Here he is, in the middle of a lightened up room with a psycho tentacle guy going after him. "Inuyasha. I bet you can't protect yourself and Kagome at the same time." Naraku taunts him as some of the tentacles spit out miasma. Inuyasha gasps as he tries to find a way out of the place. Let alone Kagome is close to death and her body is doing everything it can to keep her alive. But at this way it'd be too late to save her. "I'm not in the mood to play your sick games Naraku." Inuyasha shouts back as he covers Kagome's body with his own so that the miasma doesn't enter her body through the bite.

"Sounds to me a refuse, Inuyasha. Is Kagome's life more precious than yours?" That got Inuyasha attention. He looks down to the girl. The memories of meeting her, having fun with her, placing bets to see who's better. But all and all it lead to this. This dilemma that Inuyasha would never anticipated. "It maybe true from your point of you but you lack of life itself. I bet you don't even know how it is to live through a person's life. What they had to go through, accepting anything they catch up on. The suffering, the love and everything in between. I bet you don't even have your own heart to have that happened back then." He glares at Naraku. Naraku didn't see that coming. "Maybe we should just make things a bit easier. Whoever wins this fight, gets to save Kagome." He speaks confidently. Inuyasha pauses for a second. Thinking of what Naraku just offered. "Don't." Kagome murmurs at him as she tries to hold his cheek. Inuyasha looks down at her fast. The touch of her hand is cold, not warm. "Don't fall for his tricks. Even if you win, you actually lose in the end. Please decline." She begs him. Inuyasha closes his eyes in state of confliction. He lowers his forehead of hers. "I can't promise that, Kagome. After what's been going on lately, I have to accept the risks, even if I die trying." He then figures out on how to get out. But he has to surprise Naraku, not that he knows about it either.


	44. Sad Secrets

**Chapter 44: Sad Secrets**

Inutaishou reappears somewhere in the hospital hallway that is completely empty. Making sure that no one comes out of the elevator he has to repair the elevator's works to make sure it misses this floor. Once finishes he picks up the Higurashi parents and take them to an empty patients room and set them down and let them rest up. 'too stubborn for your own good. No wonder Kagome's that from the both of you.' He shakes his head and leaves the room as he closes the door behind him and finds Sesshomaru coming out of the elevator, "How are they?" He asks immediately. Inutaishou looks back to the door he just closed. "Stubborn. I'm just relieved that they're not in serious condition." He answers to question. Inutaishou tilts his head to see Sota clinking to his son's pants. "Looks like you have a stowaway." He smirks.

Sesshomaru looks down to the kid that attached himself. "Looks like it. Why is that you stuck with me? Should you be with the others?" Sota shyly peeks out, "I just wanted to thank you for get me and the others out of that terrible cage." Sesshomaru knees down to his level. "No problem, kid. And to be honest with you, I knew you were with me the entire time when we got out." He ruffles his hair. "Where are my mom and dad?" Sota asks worriedly. Sesshomaru stands backs and gestures him to follow.

Inutaishou slowly opens the door he just closed as few seconds ago, and let's them in. Sota nervously walks in to see both of his parents are resting on their bed with IV and beeping machines to let the doctors know how they're doing. Sota goes in between the two beds and doesn't know which hand to take hold first. He first thought is to go to his mother's but then he never got the chance to hold his father's. So instead he takes both of theirs. Upon the connected between the two, Sota begins to feel something incredible flowing into him from both of his parents.

Sesshomaru and Inutaishou widen their eyes to witness the scene. "Father, what is happened to the child?" He asks curiously. Inutaishou narrows his eyes, "It appears that Mrs., and Mr. Higurashi are subconsciously transferring their own powers in their son." He explains the situation. That confused Sesshomaru, "I thought that Kagome was the only priestess in the family." He claims what he knows so far. Inutaishou is about until Kaoru speaks first. "It was because when Kagome was born, both Ai and I were there to send our powers into our daughter. But when Sota was born, I wasn't there to do so back then. But now that he is here, Ai and I can fulfill our mission to give our powers into him." He tells them seriously. Sota hugs his father quickly. "Oh father, I never thought I got to meet you." Kaoru smiles, "I'm sorry what I did all those years before. And now I'm here, you have to go back to your sister and help her defeat that evil creature who was behind this scheme." He pats his shoulder.

Sota looks up to him. "You're not coming with me?" he whimpers. Another hand takes hold of his shoulder, thus making him turn to his mother. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but your father and I have to stay here to rest. We were only able to transfer our powers to you. So don't waste another second, and save your sister before she is dead." She kisses his forehead to prove her point. She turns back to Sesshomaru Inutaishou. "I'll take him to his sister." Sesshomaru picks Sota and leaves the room quickly. Inutaishou shakes his head. "That son of mine. He wants to have some action. It's a good he stalled Naraku so I can save you guys. And now that you're here safe and sound. I'm going to stay here in case something happens." He leaves the room to leave the parents alone.

Inuyasha struggles as he can come up with a plan to get Kagome out of this room. "Please, Inuyasha. Don't do it." She begs him again. Inuyasha keeps his eyes close because he doesn't to show the expression of surrendering. "Please." Kagome keeps on going. Inuyasha embraces her like a lifeline. "Inuyasha, how touching is this." Naraku gets his attention. Inuyasha looks back to his enemy. "It would appear that the girl's life is more important than yours. If you want to die, I'll be more than happy to put you out of you misery." Kagome hugs Inuyasha in deep fear. "Inuyasha, is there any way to defeat this guy?" She cries quietly. Inuyasha keeps his embrace. 'If only I had the answer, Kagome.' He thinks, not to scare her even more.

Sesshomaru wraps himself and Sota in a ball of light and go in the direction. "I can't thank you enough for doing this." Sota said with a smile. Sesshomaru just nods, "No problem, kid. Besides you're not the only who needs to save their sibling." Sota tilts his head. "But you and Inuyasha don't look alike, despite the ears. No offense." Sesshomaru chuckles. "None taken. I just wish I was an only child. That way I didn't have to look after him when he was born. We're actually half-brothers." He tells the child as they get closer to where Inuyasha. "How is it that you are able to smell out Inuyasha?" Sota asks in fascination in his voice. Sesshomaru taps his nose. "We're dog demons and our noses and ears are our keen factors to pinpoint where our targets are. And in this case, our siblings." Sota widens his smile. "You guys are awesome." He compliments.

"Face it, Inuyasha. Even though her life is more precious than yours, she won't live long. That parasite has done its purpose and there's nothing you can do to get it back." Naraku taunts, but Inuyasha ignores him as he is too focus on Kagome in his arms. 'He's right, there's nothing I can do. Even if I defeated this asshole, Kagome won't be saved.' He speaks in his head. There's no way for what he answers will do any good for Kagome.


	45. Madness

**Chapter 45: Madness**

Sesshomaru and Sota come out through the light and find themselves somewhere they've never been before. "Where are we?" Sota looks around to find anything familiar. Sesshomaru silently sniffs the area and can find out who is in this room, "Stay quiet." He stares at the child and looks around attentively to pinpoint the target. He closes his golden eyes with a deep breath and opens them to find Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku. " Stay hidden." He commands silently so that Naraku wouldn't notice their presence.

Inuyasha keeps on hold Kagome half-dead and keeping his distance from Naraku. "Kagome, please. If you know anyway to defeat this guy, now would be a good time." He begs her as he can hear her heart barely beating. Kagome weakly reaches to her face to cover her eyes even through they're already closed. "Only one is possible." She replies back to him. Inuyasha looks down to her for an answer, a hint, clue, anything that would help in this predicament. "What?" Kagome is about to speak until some pokes her on the side. The impact made her scream in agony. Inuyasha looks down to see a wound on the right side of her body. He raises her shirt to notice that the wound is glowing. "I see that it has awaken." Naraku grins up from behind them. Inuyasha growls as he tries to get Kagome away from him, but no matter wherever he goes, Naraku would appear out of nowhere right behind them. "As long as that glow stays lit, I can tell where you'll be." Naraku tells them confidently. "That thing? What is it that's making it glow?" Inuyasha stares as the wound. Crazy enough the open wound isn't bleeding out like water from a running faucet. It just stayed put. "It's the Shikon No Tama." Kagome tells him. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "As in the Jewel of Four Souls?" He asks her. Kagome nods. "I wasn't aware of it until now. The jewel is protecting me from dying but it can't give me strength to move." She explains to him.

Sota pops out of Sesshomaru's long silvery hair. "Hey, Sesshomaru. I sense something." He speaks out. Sesshomaru turns to him. "What is it that you sense?" He questions. Sota feel a spark going through. "I think that Kagome is near death but then something is protecting her from dying." Sota gives the description of what he can obtain. Sesshomaru narrows. "I know exactly what you are sensing." He figured it out. "Really? What is it?" Sota looks up to him worryingly. "It appears that the Shikon No Tama has resurfaced in this world." He confirms it.

Sota now realized what he was sensing. "The Sacred Jewel. I've heard stories about. From the birth to the destruction. It cannot actually be destroyed, it has to grant the right wish for to be gone forever." Sota explains what he knows about the jewel. Sesshomaru nods. "True. The rumors is that the Jewel is good or evil. It depends on who possessed it get the wish they've always wanted. Mainly power, but they also lose their humanity as well. That's why when my father came into the picture, he and Midoriko had to come up with a plan to make sure whoever has the right lines of the families that have spiritual powers would one day have a child from both parents will have the jewel from within." He explains the legends to the child.

Sota gasps. "So what you're saying is that…" Sesshomaru looks up ahead. "…Kagome was born with the jewel within her all this time. I'm just curious as in why whenever you guys go to see the doctor's office, they never notice the item in her." He wonders. Sota doesn't know how to answer that. It's too vague on his part. "We need to save my sister before that psycho jerk gets her." Sota recommended adamantly. Sesshomaru agrees with the child and they continue on their way.

Inuyasha needs to think very fast. Even though the jewel is preventing Kagome from dying, and yet she can't move, he can't find anywhere safe from Naraku. From what he can gather, that jewel is like a battery. And if that battery is removed from it, it's gone. "Face it, Inuyasha. You're out of time." Naraku spoke from somewhere that Inuyasha can find him anywhere in the room. All of a sudden a tentacle comes out of nowhere and slams onto the jewel's surface. The impact made Kagome scream in painful agony. Inuyasha immediately slashes the tentacle with his claws. He looks down to see that even though he destroyed the tentacle, it kept on moving. "Why are you after her?" Inuyasha asks in anger.

More tentacles appear from anywhere so Inuyasha has to be the defensive side, to protect the girl in his arms. He couldn't figure how a tentacle would slither its way to Kagome from out of nowhere. Unless. "This room is made by me." Naraku tells him. Kagome opens her eyes to see Naraku staring at her directly. "As long as you're in this room, you will never escape. And my answer is that I've been killing the priests and priestesses for many years. And then when I found out that you're the last one, I had to be extremely cautious of you. Ever since you were born with the jewel in your body, you had no idea on how you were pure and innocent throughout your life. If I were to know any better, it was the jewel's influence to made you be like that." He explains his reason to go after.

Naraku grins, "And I'm officially through fooling around." More tentacles popped out everywhere. A few tangled Inuyasha with his arms and legs. The others do the same thing as one wraps itself around Kagome's arms and legs, with one by the wound. Kagome tries her best to ge out of them but being too weak isn't doing any good in her favor. "At long last, I have what I've been searching for." Naraku reappears in front of Kagome. He cups her chin disgustingly. "My aren't you just so innocent, pure and naïve all at once? No matter, the jewel is out and it's mine for the taking.

Inuyasha struggles his hardest to get out. "You leave her alone!" He shouts at him. He couldn't stand the scene in front of him. Seeing Naraku torment Kagome in the worst way possible. "And now Kagome, with this jewel you won't be in my way anymore." Naraku yanks the jewel straight out of Kagome. "KAGOME!"


	46. Tears of Life

**Chapter 46: Tears of Life**

Sota heard Inuyasha's screaming his big sister's name. At the same time, he feels a jolt from within himself. "Sota, what's the matter?" Sesshomaru asks the young boy. Sota groans as he struggles to stay on Sesshomaru's back. "I think something terrible happened to Kagome." That's all he told him so far. "Like what?" Sesshomaru asks him as they get closer to the place where it happened a few seconds ago.

All of sudden they appear in the middle of the room. "Where are we?" Sota asks as he hops off and lands onto the floor. He struggles to stand back up. He looks up to find someone trapped in vines of some sort. No it's was tentacles and it has trapped Kagome. "Kagome!" Sota shouts in fright as he tries to get to her. Sesshomaru looks around the room to find Inuyasha in the same scenario. He gets up to his younger brother and can sense that something happened to him as well. Upon closer expectation, Inuyasha's bangs covered his eyes and his expression is despair. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Sesshomaru shakes him a little. Nothing worked.

Sota gets to his sister. "Kagome?" He asks nervously as he gets closer. He looks around her body. But that's when he saw it. The wound on Kagome's side is bleeding furiously. So much that it stained her clothes all around her from the wound downward. He shaken in fear as he makes contact with the girl's hand. The hand is limp and very cold. It only means. "Kagome! No! Please!" He cries in sadness.

Sesshomaru turns around and immediately smells the blood from the body. "Oh no. She's dead." He widens his eyes. "Inuyasha, snap out of it you fool." He shakes his brother harder this time. "I know, and I couldn't protect her." Inuyasha murmurs back. Sesshomaru steps back as he observes his brother's body beginning to pulse. Sota turns around feeling uneasy. He gasps as Inuyasha's body pulsates violently. "I will kill that bastard." Inuyasha growls as the body begins to build up strength, allowing him to break out of the tentacles. Sesshomaru gets in front of Sota protectively. "Sesshomaru, what's happening to Inuyasha?" Sota asks him nervously. Sesshomaru tucks the boy behind him even more. "It's Inuyasha's demon blood." He answers him simply. "Demon blood? But he's a half demon, right?" The child looks up to the man.

Sesshomaru expression is showing concern. "You're right. He is a half demon. A being of obtaining human and demon blood co-existing with one another. From time to time, the human blood will dominate the demon blood when it's weakened whenever a specific time of night or day is occurring. And there are times when the demon blood with take over the body, thus making is very dangerous for even the human blood to stop it. This only happens when his life is at risk and it's defense mechanism for him to survive. The downside that whoever stands in his way is good as dead. And this time, is very different." Sesshomaru explains the nature to the child.

Sota looks back to Inuyasha. He sees the guy is on his hands and feet, like a ferocious animal of some sort. "Look at his face." Sesshomaru whispers to the boy. Sota follows the order and widens his eyes. Inuyasha stands up and the face is absolutely terrifying. Inuyasha's golden eyes are now ruby red with teal irises. His cheeks have jagged purple stripes. His upper jaw has fangs that overlap the lower lips and his claws are twice as long than they usually are. "So it was you." His voice is very low and threatening. He stares at them immediately. "Inuyasha, you're not yourself." Sesshomaru tells him serious. Inuyasha just chuckles. "Oh so you dare to challenge me. Fine. I'll kill you." Inuyasha charges extremely quickly. Sesshomaru slips out of the way with his own demon speed. "Stop being a coward and fight like a man." Inuyasha speaks as he chases at him.

Sota hides behind his dead sister's body. He couldn't stop watching how two brothers fight each other. "I have to do something. But what?" He asks himself in confusion. "Sota. Transfer ours powers to your sister. It'll save her." His father tells him in his head. Sota looks up to see his dead sister's body still. He climbs up to where the wound was. He places his hands onto the open wound and concentrates his energy. "Focus." He lets his eyes get watery, thus letting tears fall out and onto the wound. His tears glow his hands to release the powers his parents sent him earlier. The pink glow surrounds the girl's body and closes the wound like it wasn't there at all.

The glow fade as Sota takes hold of his sister's hand. Kagome moans as she flexes her hand. "What happened? Did I die?" She asks her brother in surprised. All Sota is cry with tears of joy and hugs her. "Oh Kagome I was so afraid I lost you." He cries even more. Kagome wants to her brother but she finds herself trapped by the tentacles. "So it's true. Naraku did take the Sacred Jewel." She struggles to get out of the trap but it's useless. Not even Sota is able to get her out. "Where's Inuyasha? He should get me out." Kagome looks down to Sota. Sota on the other hand frowns at her. "What's wrong?" She asks him. Sota turns around to look what happened. Kagome follow his direction. Kagome widens her eyes to see. "What's happened to Inuyasha?" She asks so worryingly. Sota deepens his eyes. "According to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has transformed into a full demon." He tells her. Kagome looks to see that the two brothers are fighting.

Sesshomaru easily dodges his brother's attacks of his claws. "I have to think of something." He focus on his concentration to find that Sota somehow revived his sister. "Why are you like this, Inuyasha." He asks his brother. Inuyasha stops and sniffs the room. "It's because that bastard killed my claim." He answers in growls. "Your claim?" Sesshomaru doesn't understand where this is going. Inuyasha growls again. "That's right. Naraku killed my claim, My mate-to-be." He explains. No it makes sense. "So the girl is your claim." He looks back up to the girl and the child with her. Inuyasha looks back up to see that her alive and well. "Kagome." He mumbles her name. He can see that she's trapped. He jumps and slashes the tentacles and frees her. He catches her as Sesshomaru catches her little brother.

Inuyasha cradles the girl in his arms. "Kagome, I'm here." He assures her softly. Kagome reaches up to trace one of the stripes on his creeks. "Will you be okay?" She asks him as tears seep out of her eyes. Inuyasha closes his eyes as relaxes. Soon enough the stripes fade away, while his fangs shrink down and his claws shrink down as well. Not only that, Inuyasha presses his lips onto hers.

Sota blushes at the scene. Sesshomaru didn't care about it though. "Ahem." He gets the two lovebirds' attention. Now that you're alright, we have someone to defeat. Inuyasha helps Kagome up and have her on his back. Sota decides to jumps onto Sesshomaru's back as. "I'm coming too." He said with determination. "No, Sota." A different voice gets their attention. It was Inutaishou. "Father…" Inuyasha didn't know that he came. "Sota, you did just fine. You finished your mission. So you need to come back to your parents. My sons and Kagome will take care of that creature. Sota frowns in disappoint. "Sota." Kagome knees down to his level. "I can't thank you enough for saving my life." She cries in return with a hug and tears of her own.


	47. The Ultimate Chance

**Chapter 47: The Ultimate Chance**

Sota looks back up with his own tears falling from his eyes. "If it weren't for mom and dad to let me transfer some of their powers, you'd still be dead." He hugs his big sister. Kagome returns the hug. "But that's the only time they can do it." Sota speaks quietly as they pull apart. Kagome knew that he was going to say that. "So what are we supposed to do now?" He asks her. Kagome sighs, "You have to go back to mom and dad. I can't have you get involved into this battle." Kagome tells with a straight face. Sota nods to show her that he knows what he has to do. Let Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru take care of the rest. He walks back to Inutaishou's side. "I just hope you guys make it out alive." He said his last words before he walks back with Inutaishou right behind him.

Inuyasha begins to sniff the room. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him curiously as she watches him sniff a few more times. "I'm trying to pinpoint where Naraku went." He answers her. Sesshomaru remains as he concentrates his sniffs. "It'd be as if his scent wasn't here in the first place." He comments to them. Kagome looks down to the floor to find anything out of the ordinary. That was until she spotted something. She knees down to spot a few blood drops. "What did you find?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome wipes the blood onto her finger and it immediately purifies into dust. "I don't think this any ordinary blood." She looks up to him with something more interesting in her eyes. "What kind of blood?" Sesshomaru comes to them. "It'd be as if this is fake blood. Like it's not from Naraku at all.

They all looked at each other realizing what she's talking about. "It's a puppet. That's why it didn't smelled like anything at all. If we were to know any better, Naraku is nothing but a coward through and through." Kagome claims. Kagome stands back up to look around. The only thing she sees is the doorway where her brother and Inutaishou went through a few minutes ago. "I think there's supposed to be another exit in this room." She tells them as she focuses a bit more to sense something off. That was until another doorway is opening. "Let's go." She runs ahead of the two guys. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru follow behind as they try to see what could be at the end of the tunnel. They come out into the hallway of the floor Kagome's parents are resting. "I can smell your parents, Kagome." Inuyasha tells her as they walk casually as they enter the room.

Like what Inuyasha said, Kagome's parents are resting. Seeing the IV packs hanging closely to them. Kagome walks up to them. "Mom. Dad." She speaks softly to them. Neither of them responded back. "They're in a coma." A sinister voice speaks throughout the room. Kagome gasps as the lights go out and a purple mist begins to approach them. Kagome slams the floor hard as a spherical barrier appears. "Well, well. Looks like you have tapped to your spiritual powers. Impressive." The miasma reform itself as Naraku appears from within it. "You coward." Kagome said to him with anger. Naraku chuckles. "Nonsense, Kagome. There's nothing to worry. You seem to instinctively summon a barrier. It'd take weeks for priestesses to form such a thing. But it turns out that back that it took years for them to do so. But as it pass down to generation, it because a bit easier for their descendants to do it. And by the time you inherited it, you managed to pull it off in a matter of seconds." Naraku explains to them.

Sesshomaru decides to take the chance. "Where's the Sacred Jewel?" He asks the obvious question since Naraku is avoiding the topic. Naraku opens up the palm of his right hand. On it is a black orb. "As you can see that the jewel is tainted thanks to me. Because with one touch it darkens due to my own desire to get what I want." He tells them. Inuyasha growls, "And what is it that you so want?" He asks this time. Naraku frowns at them. "You youngsters don't really the full potential of the jewel's powers." Kagome blinks at him confused, "Like what?" Naraku closes his eyes and the jewel darkens even more. "It has the power to grant the holder's wish." Sesshomaru should've seen this coming, but it was too late for him to figure it out. "So what is it that you wish for?" He asks again.

Naraku frowns ever deeper, "What I want, no what I wish is to have the Higurashi line to cease to exist." He admits to them. Kagome widens her eyes. "My family?" She asks him in shock. Naraku nods. "Afraid so. It took so long for one family that met the Higurashi family long a ago to figure out the best way to see who is going to be born with the Sacred Jewel. And it was when you were born Kagome. Ever since then I had to make sure I had the right ideas, the right plots in order to get it from you." He explains to her. "That was until you father found out about it, and he had to make sure it didn't happened. That's why you never saw him throughout your life." He grinds his teeth.

Kagome figured it out completely. "So he was trying to protect my family." She speaks in disbelief. She turns back to her father. "Oh, daddy. I had no idea. All this time." She mumbles with tears forming in her eyes. "And with this Sacred Jewel, I will make it comes true. Sacred Jewel, grant me my wish." He raised his hand as a dark glow surrounds him. "I wish for the Higurashi family to cease to exist." He shouts out. Kagome is scared as she runs to her parents beds and places her hands onto each of theirs. The light begins to make its way to the girl, but it was deflected from her back.

"What?" Naraku looks in confusion. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look in awe as Kagome stands up. As she does so, her clothes begin to change as it turns from the modern clothes to those of the warring states Era. "It's not Kagome." Kaoru speaks as he tells them as he sits up. "Then who is it?" Sesshomaru asks him. "Midoriko. The Jewel's creator." Kaoru answers them.


	48. The Creator's Will

**Chapter 48: The Creator's Will**

Midoriko stares at Naraku in sheer rage. "You just don't when to call it quits, Naraku." Her angelic voice speaks from Kagome's lips. Inuyasha widens his eyes. "What's happened to Kagome?" He asks Kaoru with concerned. Kaoru groans as he gets off the bed. "It's Midoriko's soul that has awakened within Kagome." He answers with awe. Inuyasha turn to Sesshomaru with awe from his seemingly stoic expression. "The legendary priestess. The Creator of the Sacred Jewel." He gives a few more details about the person. Inuyasha didn't see this coming. "The jewel's creator?" He asks in disbelief in his own voice.

Naraku shakes his head. "Not even the slightest. I've waited for centuries to obtained this jewel to grant my wish so that it can never disappear again." Midoriko keeps her posture. "You still don't understand do you, Naraku." She crossed her arms. Naraku looks at her in confusion. "Understand what?" He questions the woman. Midoriko looks down to the parents of her host's body. "The meaning of why this jewel was created in the first place. It's meant to be natural, however it cannot really decide whoever has it will either be good or evil. Its main purpose was to make sure that no such being to exist in this world." She explains to him so far.

Inutaishou comes into the room. "Lady Midoriko." He stutters to see her again. "Milord. No is not the time to make a reminisce." She responds without turning around. Inutaishou immediately understood where this is going. "So then why are you here?" He asks the first question he could speak. Midoriko positions her fingers into funny connections of the fingers to cast something. "I hereby banish you from your own existence." She shouts as the jewel from Naraku's hand burns ever so brightly thus burning the hand. "What is going on here?" Naraku trying to get rid of the jewel. Midoriko observes her work. "For your wish for the Higurashi to cease to exist backfires on you, Naraku." She simply tells him. Naraku screams in pain. "What do you mean backfired?" He glares at the woman who just stands there. "There's a simple rule of this jewel. If one is to wish someone else to never exist, that wish denies it and grants it upon the wisher himself." She explains as Naraku begins to vanish into thin air.

The light dims down to show no sign of Naraku. "What happened to Naraku?" Inuyasha asks Midoriko, even though Kagome is there. Midoriko turns around towards him. "Naraku's wish went against him." She explains as she picks up the jewel into her own hand as it automatically burns bright pink. "You see here. The jewel is meant for good wishes, not evil. I made sure whoever made such a terrible wish would be the ones to cast upon instead of the victims." She smiles to them.

"What about Kagome? Is she okay?" Inuyasha her drastically. Midoriko raised her hand and begins to glow as she comes out of the girl's body. "You don't need to worry. I owe it to Kagome who was born with the jewel, thus my soul. You see, Milord and I came to an agreement." She speaks as Inutaishou comes to her. "Yes we did way back then." Inutaishou smiles back. "What agreement was it father?" Sesshomaru asks him curiously. Inutaishou smiles, "It happened 800 years ago…"

 _Flashback_

 _Midoriko continues on fighting the demons. "You finished priestess." One demon slithered around her leg from behind. But it was purified upon contact of the being. 'I can't keep this up.' She narrows her eyes. Battle for seven days straight has weakened considerably. That is until the clouds in the sky begin to change into something more ominous. She looks up to see what it was. She smirks. 'Took you long enough.' The clouds strike down to the ground as a giant white dog emerged from them. "Oh no. It's the lord of the Western Lands. Inutaishou Takahashi." One demon stutters in fear. Some of them step back in fear, knowing what happens to anyone who opposes him. However, some arrogant and some ignorant don't move._

" _What seems to be the problem, Midoriko?" Inutaishou growls at the demons. Midoriko sighs slowly, "I'm just about to finish off these things. They can't take a hint about you." She teases him at the end. Inutaishou snorts at her. "Is that so?" He transforms into his humanoid form and draw out Tetsusaiga. "Oh no, run!" A few demons make a run for it. "WIND SCAR." Inutaishou shouts it attacks as he slams the sword to the ground to create a few fissures and annihilate the group before him. The dust clears out to reveal that all of them are killed._

" _Are you finished with the Jewel?" He asks her as he sheaths his sword. Midoriko nods back. "Yes. But there's a problem." She answers him. Inutaishou can see the uncertainty in her eyes. "What is it?" He asks her. "If I were ever to be needed in the future, I have to find a few more priestess families to hold down the traditions until the two family form a new being thus inheriting the jewel. When that being is born, I have to protect it from any harm." She tells him as she grasps the jewel tightly in her hand. Inutaishou understands now. "Have you found any as of yet. Midoriko nods back. "I have. It's at the village close to the bone eater's well in the forest close to it. In that forest is a tree that transcends time." She leads him the general direction._

 _A few days later, Midoriko and Inutaishou walk casually into the village. "So this is where you found the family?" He asks as he observes everyone he sees so far. Midoriko stops in front of a steep staircase. "They live up there." She said as they go up the flight of stairs. They reach the top to see an elderly person. "Hello." She greets the individual. The elder turns around and smiles at the duo. "My pleasure to meet you Lady Midoriko." She bows to them. "I'm ready to take of your belongings and pass it down to the next generation until the time is right." She accepts the offer. Midoriko smiles back. "I would like to know your name." The elderly opens her brown eyes. "My name is Edo Higurashi." She introduces herself to the great priestess. Midoriko pulls out the jewel and hands to the woman. "Take good care of it." She reminds her before she and Inutaishou disappeared._

End of Flashback.

Kagome wakes up to see the new woman in front of her. "Kagome." She spoke to her softly. Kagome looks up curiously. "Not to fear, I'm here for my last task." She kneels down to her level. "Last task?" Kagome tilts her head. Midoriko giggles for her innocence. "In order for me to rest in peace, you are the chosen one to make the correct wish." She informs. Kagome remember her grandpa telling her stories about the Sacred Jewel and how it must cease to exist but using the correct wish to make sure never resurfaces again. Midoriko hands the Jewel to the girl. "So then, Kagome. What do you wish for?" She asks the girl. Kagome closes her eyes, "I wish for the jewel to disappear, forever."

The jewel glows bright white and vanishes. "Thank you, Kagome. I can now rest in peace." That's when Midoriko vanishes soon afterwards.


	49. As We Move On (Epilogue)

**Chapter 49: As We Move On (Epilogue)**

A few weeks later, Kaoru had to make sure that his students didn't know his inner secrets for what he has been doing for such a long time. So far, no a single one didn't pressured him to tell them through lectures. For his teachings is genealogy, helping student try to get into further details of their own ancestors. A few of them had interesting connections of the warring states Era. Others have found out that a few of them have sailed overseas for a better life etc. As such, Kaoru is relieved that Naraku is gone for good. It means he can finally go home to his family.

As the clock strikes 5 pm, Kaoru smiles as he gathers his belongings and heads out the campus. "Finally." He smiles as he steps into the setting sun's rays. He walks to the subway knowing that its one station is close to his home. He walks down the stairs deep underground, along the way he feels that he can make it out alive. So many times he tried to slip, he would get caught. But that's not going to happen, not anymore.

Ai is chopping the vegetables to make tonight's dinner. 'He'll be so happy to have my home cooking. It's been way too long to have such a meal.' She smiles happily. This is just bliss for her. At long last, she doesn't have to worry about Kaoru's whereabouts. All that matters is that he's finally free, and can finally come home. "I'm home." Kaoru calls after closing the door behind. "Welcome, home dear." Ai responds as she puts the knife down and hugs her husband. Kaoru couldn't let go of his wife. 'I can finally embrace her.' He smiles with his eyes closed. "Where are the kids?" He asks as he looks around the first floor. Ai sadly smiles up to him. "Kagome is with Inuyasha, and Sota is with Kohaku." She answers the question before going back to the kitchen. Kaoru hmms at her. "I don't mind Sota being with Kohaku, but Kagome…" He walks in.

"…you don't have to worry about her. You saw how Inuyasha is to her." Ai interrupts him calmly. "I know how it was when we first met. It's only natural for the father to be protective of the daughter and the same for the mother to the son. Daddy's little girl, and Mommy's boy." She explains the process. Kaoru nods back, "Yes, Inuyasha is a good guy. I never expected Kagome to meet a guy. She was usually a girlie girl with girlfriends and such." He goes into the silverware drawer and bring out two pairs of chopsticks. He goes up to the cupboard and bring down the required dishes for the three of them. Ai caught him. "Just two tonight." She tells him as she takes the two sets. Kaoru turned around to see that the table is with just two chairs across from each other. "Oh, it's just us?" He asks her. Ai nods, "Yes. Father is out with his old friends for the night. So it's just you and me." She pours the chopped vegetables into a boiling pot on the stove. "So what is tonight's dinner?" Kaoru asks her while he sets the table. "Oden." Ai answers as she begins to stir the pot. Kaoru chuckles. "Figures. You know that's my favorite." He walks up to her. Ai giggles back. "Not just you, Kagome loves Oden as much as you do." She counters as she pulls out the spoon to let Kaoru take a sip. Kaoru slurps the contents and is delighted. "Just like the way you made it." He kisses her cheek and helps her out with any other sides dishes for the dinner.

At the Takahashi Mansion, Kagome grins with so much smug on her face. "Ha ha. I win. You know what means, Inuyasha." She and Inuyasha are paying poker with Sango and Miroku. Sango is impressed with Kagome. "How is it that you're so good?" She asks Kagome as Kagome sets her pair of a royal flush onto the table. Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "Beats me. But I think my grandpa was a great card player himself." She rests her head onto her hands. Miroku sighs in disappointment. "So what does Inuyasha have to do?" He asks this time. Inuyasha groans, "I have to be her limo driver for a month."

"But what would happen if you won?" Sango asks him curiously. "Then Kagome had to do my homework. As well as being my cheater for tests." He admits to them. "Be your cheater. Like how is that even possible? Have Kagome stand behind you and snoop onto other students' tests?" She jokes at them. Inuyasha digs into his pocket to pull out an earpiece. "Oh. Sorry." Sango quickly apologizes to them. "Trust me, Sango, I was totally against. In the end I won, thus no cheating on his end." She grins against. "Next game. After all, this is best 3 out of 5." She gathers the cards and shuffles the deck and serve them to the players. "Alright guys, what are your bets on this game?" She temps them. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all look at each to come up with a good one. "My bet is this…" They all said simultaneously.

* * *

I want to thank you all for reading this story. My next one is going to be a sequel to "A Fragile Life." I hope you enjoy it.

InuyashaGrl26


End file.
